Until We Rule the World
by 115SecretsToUnveil
Summary: Tanya Dreiser is a German who has been turned into an uncaring, self-reliant woman through years of fighting zombies. She is bent on 'ruling' her palace where she 'reigns' over the Theater of the Dead. What happens when four men, seemingly teleported out of nowhere, land right in her domain? One in particular intrigues her, and she feels conflicted on how to react.- RichtofenxOC.
1. The Queen in Her Domain

_**Dear readers,  
Welcome to Until We Rule the World. The idea for it is one I've not seen explored on this site...or anywhere. Most people write an OC that brings more humanity to our favorite, crazy doctor. However, my OC is more of a bid to see how much more insane it can get.**_

_**This will be a RichtofenxOC story. If that's not your style, then why are you still around? XD**_

_**I'm trying to make this the best it can be, so give me a chance. If you're a Richtofen romance person, and something bothers you, please tell me.**_

_**This story will also contain humor. Still interested? Then read on...**_

_**Edit - This chapter has been edited, since it bothered me terribly for some reason.**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_**Until We Rule the World**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_I raised an eyebrow._

_"Tanya," he stated seriously, looking me dead in the eye. "Don't fool yourself with false illusions. I don't have time for love, comfort, or such nonsense. Truth is, I'm attracted to the unknown, the mystery, the excitement. And bringing you along is the most exciting prospect I can imagine! Considering that you were so suc-"_

_I shut him up by stepping forward, grabbing his shoulders, and kissing him._

_"Just shut the trap..." I whispered, gazing into his wild eyes._

_"And... there's that..." He stated. "Your...unpredictability...and something else, something I don't know of...yet."_

_"By your side?" I whispered, surprised. "Are you sure? I don't want to be your experiment!"_

_"Not as an experiment, Tanya. As a human...a person... Believe me." He whispered almost desperately._

_"A person?" I did believe him._

_"One day, a queen." He was watching me too intently now._

_"A queen one day..." I repeated. "Why? After what you told me...it was wrong? If I recollect..."_

_"Yes. I did say that..." He mumbled, his face seemed to darken a little, become more shadowed. He was staring at me so keenly, that it looked like he'd just discovered something new._

_"When did you-" I was cut off this time as he grabbed my shoulders in his strong hands._

_We kissed, and our eyes locked onto one another completely. I yanked back after a moment, gasping. I grabbed his elbows, feeling my flushed cheeks burn. His face was strangely colored, as though it were not used to reddening and his eyes shone brightly._

_"You did that to me." He pointed out. "Now I got you back!"_

_I laughed giddily._

Whoa, too far for you? I think you deserve the whole story.

* * *

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect.

_I ruled that theater. It was my palace. My secure zone. Well, as secure as you could get in a zombie-infested world. You might ask about the fools. I'll admit they were a slight nuisance, but I kept them in their place. They were... - are my followers, if only they hadn't wanted my flesh so bad! _

_My name is Tanya Dreiser. I was ruler of that foul theater. No one could ever take it from me. Not even that bitch Sam. I was the one who chose to leave it behind. Why? You ask. Well, let me start at the very beginning._

_In just about just a day, my whole mind was going to be in for a loop with me dazed and uncertain why I did what I did._

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**The Queen in Her Domain.**

I stood up from my bed, stretching and yawning, my muscles tensing up and then working themselves loose. My head throbbed as the blood rushed through my skull, making me dizzy for a moment. I blinked and slowly collected myself. I rolled my shoulders and my face transformed out a happy grin, thinking of the various activities and games I had planned today with my fools.

Well, there weren't many. Mostly a lot of killing, which was an interesting pastime.

I pulled the rough, aged fabric of a Nazi jacket over my lean shoulders, buttoning up the brass buttons and adjusting the leather belt. I slipped into the gray pants of a soldier outfit, completing my attire as I pulled on my boots up to my knees and strapped on the leather grenade belt which was fully loaded and ready for action.

My brain sent a message surging through my body to my leg muscles, the nerves sparking in the tiny cells, telling them just what to do.

The power of the mind is an incredible thing. It has utter and total control over your entire being. It breathes life to your emotions, actions, and creations. All of this was in the span of a nanosecond, leaving you to take it for granted and never question it.

My muscles responded instantaneously, stepping forward in acknowledgement to my mental command, and I strode confidently forward, not knowing that I would, soon, question my own mind's motives. My motives. My control. One day. It would happen.

Imagine a mind powerful enough that it could have such absolute control over many bodies, all of them eager to serve. If only the fools would respond to my unhesitating mind. I'd already tried to give them telepathic commands. Either they were too stupid to hear, or they just couldn't because of that little brat that controlled them now. She loved yelling out all types of things in that ugly demonic voice of hers. I hated it!

I walked across old floorboards, my ears registering sound waves put off by the aged wood and my brain translating it into something I'd understand. My nostrils flexed, pulling in the dank, dirty air. It told me that I was smelling blood, death and decay. I loved that smell, It put my mind at ease, like a gentle wind.

I'd been accustomed to it for a long time.

I saw the old room around me. Taking in the micro-cracks and the larger ones, spanning the old paint-work. The wounds in it revealed the decayed wood underneath. Plaster was crumbling to the floor like forgotten soldiers, slowly dying in battle, falling for nothing. A Nazi swastika banner adorned the far wall over the barricaded door. Chairs, tables and benches lay across this door to keep the naughty fools out.

I stared into a glass mirror hanging on the wall left of me, spider web cracks flowed through it like a river valley, and it was dirtier than the Fools' clothes. Even so, I could just see my foreboding, storm-cloud eyes full of life and... You know, I'm not sure what else. It was just me. Gorgeous queen, yes, but still just me. And I saw my blood-stained self in this very mirror every morning. I observed long hair, loose and draped over my shoulders like a cloak. I reached back and began to carefully tie and braid it back, using the help of a tiny string and almost-ruined brush on the desk.

Just me. Alone in this blood-soaked empty palace. I take that back. Me alone with my fools. I smiled and laughed softly at this. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I finished with my hair before turning away and walking toward the unperceived part of the room. I halted my approach before my choice weapon. It leaned delicately on the aged wall in the shadows created by sunlight filtering through barred windows over my bed. A deadly Dragunov Sniper Rifle. Fully and faultlessly upgraded at that beautiful, blue machine, with a label declaring: Pack-a-Punch.

My muscles answered my brain again as my knees bent and I wrapped my fingers around metal. I admired the shining beauty for a moment and grinned bigger, face twisting further. The air swished as I shook my head and my hair danced behind me like happily. I leaned my head back and laughed at the pure simplicity of this life.

Kill or be killed.

I was Queen of Death in my own domain. I knew the rules, but longed to manipulate them. I knew this life, but longed to change it. I knew my place, but I'd one day be above it. How little did I know that I would soon be thinking different things.

I pulled my shoulders up. Taking my favorite weapon with me, I straightened to my full height, the vertebrae in my spine lining up neatly as my brain sent out countless impulses in my body. I was ready for another day of delicious slaughter. And hopefully, someone undead would hear my mental commands to join me.

I worked for a couple of minutes to uncover my doorway, pulling away the wooden chairs and tables, face serious again but my joy no less.

I stepped out onto the balcony of the theater room, staring out over the ruined auditorium, my eyes missing nothing. I saw the parts of the ceiling that had been collapsed into the rows of seats below, leaving a broken chandelier in the mess of destroyed chairs. The only place one could actually walk was right down the middle of the room, where the original aisle had been. A large curtain on stage hid the strange Nazi machine I'd seen there from once pushing my way behind it.

All was deathly silent.

I turned and continued into the room just outside the old bathrooms. They didn't work I knew. I made my way towards the main lobby, wondering where the undead were. Usually, I didn't have to wait long on them.

Right on cue, I heard a noise. A faint guttural growl came from a boarded window in the lobby room.

The first wave of the living dead were coming. I could hear their decaying, rotting fingers cunningly prying the nails of the boarded windows loose. Then, a jerk of moldered muscle as they yanked the planks free, staggering under their own tugs. They often bumped into each other like complete idiots.

I longed for them to follow me. To be my stumbling fools.

I heard a scratching sound and looked down the steps of the lobby veranda to see, in the blue light emanating from the Quick Revive machine, a rotten corpse crab-stepping through a torn-up window into the front lobby of the abandoned Nazi theater. I stepped lightly down the stairs, balancing my weight so that I was as silent as a cat. My arms responded instantaneously to what I was seeing. It never checked in with my consciousness as I squeezed the trigger on my shining sniper, it just responded to my extra-sensory impulses.

I watched the crimson blood spray, a rose-red display of beautiful brutality as its cranium shattered into tiny fragments. The headless corpse collapsed next to the teleporter pad, its neck spilling scarlet liquid on the stringy carpet. These undead things, they didn't seem to feel it. Yeah, they screamed every now and again as they died, but I thought it was more of a reflex than anything.

"My beauties, If only you'd answer me!" I called to them in German as more followed the first. I was hoping.

They didn't slow their besiegement of my palace, my theater. They merely continued to climb in through the windows, oblivious to everything but the living flesh before them. I took several more heads before a group attempted to corner me next to the front counter.

I reached to my belt and seized a grenade, ready to explode rotten flesh, blood and skeleton all over the walls around me. My forefinger and thumb deftly pulled the pin and I drew my arm back. I launched the grenade at the oncoming dead. The explosive powder-filled ceramic container bounce off an undead skull, making the zombie stumble for a moment and fall against its dead brethren. The grenade rolled amongst their feet and then exploded on the unaware corpses. Bits and flesh splattered all over the walls and floors, painting them red.

I laughed and cheered at the fountain firework display of gore. I finished up the last with some delectable headshots.

* * *

I walked along the balcony in the main room. I wondered what my next move would be. They still couldn't hear me, and I was bored of fighting. Luckily, none were around at the moment. I figured I'd make my way to the stage, and start singing.

What else was a bored queen to do?

Then, a buzzing sound filled the room. A flash of whitish-blue light illuminated the lobby. I blinked away light spots in front of my eyes. I walked forward and into the lobby to see what game Samantha was playing now. One day I would find her and...I found myself staring at the four men that had just been deposited there on the telepoter pad.

I ducked back and remained out of sight as they stood up.

The first one I observed was an American. His ice-blue eyes fiery with a deep-set hate and anger. He looked like a man with a personal hit-list. He wore the typical outfit of a U. S. Marine which was dirty and blood-covered. He had a couple of scratches on his face too.

Next, my eyes landed on the heavy-set Russian, his eyes half closed. Wrinkles in his face indicated that his age was higher than my own. He had a weighty sack on his bag, and a Russian hood over his head, the Soviet hammer and sickle woven into it indicating his nationality. He wore a Russian Soviet military outfit, his clothes also soiled by gore. He lifted a bottle to his lips and took a deep gulp of it, sighing pleasantly when he lowered it.

Now, my eyes observed the Japanese man. He wore a standard, military-issue, gray Japanese jacket - this was also bloodied up - and a formidable steel katana dangled at his waist from his belt. He had a cap that failed to cover up his determined, hard-set eyes, and his mouth was a grim line.

Finally, I turned my attention to the last member in the group. He was tall and thin. He wore a tan, blood-soaked Wehrmacht uniform, a Nazi armband proclaiming that he was a German Socialist. The part of his hair I could see under his cap was graying. His face was gaunt and pale. But when I saw his eyes, they seemed to burn with a fierce inner light. A gorgeous, lush green, full of ferocity and insanity. I felt comfort upon seeing him. It was as if I had just seen someone I knew.

It was a strange turn of events, but it also alarmed me.

Because everyone I ever knew was dead.

I backed silently away, trying to decide whether or not I needed to end their bitter lives with a well-placed sniper bullet.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1.**_

_**I'm glad you've made it this far. Gosh, when I reread it for edit, I almost shot myself...with an invisible gun. **_


	2. Conflict in my Soul

**_Edit \- this chapter's been read through again. I edited out some things that didn't make sense, and added in an explanation of why Tanya knows English._**

* * *

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect

_Anytime I had the chance to kill him, something would happen. Then I realized why I couldn't. Well, maybe not that soon. Still, I had a taste on my lips...not yet though. Aghh, I must slow myself down. I apologize for my eagerness. A queen is impatient by nature. Here is where things change..._

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**Conflict in my Soul.**

To observe the four men better, I settled out of sight into the shadows at the top of the tall stairs near the double doors leading towards the bathrooms. I was immensely curious, but cautious.

They began to collect themselves from their strange daze, probably caused by teleporting. They stared around and took in their surroundings.

The American blinked a few times. "Ughh...where are we?" He grunted, rubbing his blonde head.

I understood the English, pretty well, to my surprise, since it'd been awhile since I'd practiced it. My dad had taught it to me when I was growing up. He had relations with American businessmen in Germany for awhile...well, before the undead attack.

It'd been a long time since I'd given any thought to my past. I shuddered, and focused on the group below.

The German spoke, his heavily accented English strange to me. "_Vhen_ are ve?" He was looking around at the Nazi banisters and I had the impression from the look on his face that he knew exactly where he was.

'When are we?' he'd asked. Time-traveling, the sort of thing that was right up that demonic girl's alley. Although, I got the feeling that these men had no friendly relations with that little brat. Their clothes indicated that they'd been fighting with the undead somewhere else before coming here.

The newcomers did what all newcomers would logically do. They investigated their environment.

The American knelt and touched the bloodstains, his finger coming away red from it. I knew they were now aware of another presence in the theater, the fresh blood and corpses were testimony enough.

"Hey guys, it's still wet. We aren't alone." The Marine concluded to the others. The Nazi stared intently at the bloodstains, smiling faintly.

"You scared Dempshey?" He taunted in his heavy accent. I noticed that he carried a Ray Gun in hand. Lucky bastard. I would have had one too, but that bitch and her stupid teddy bear took away the mystery box after I gained the Dragunov. My pride was still injured by that.

I knew most of the guns it carried from when we'd first held out. When there were others surviving besides me. Samantha had grown bored of her game though, and had taken it from...us. Everyone else had perished a. Long. Time. Ago.

I withheld my anger. It wasn't fair these strangers were bringing these thoughts to my mind.

Dempshey...I stored the name.

"No dick-doc, just observing while you're doing nothing good. Either way, it's kick-ass time." Dempshey responded.

Dick-dock, what could that possibly be short for? I figured I'd not store that name away, it didn't sound legitimate to me.

Dempshey stood up, raising his gun and resting it on his shoulder. I recognized it as an upgraded Galil - called a Lamentation if memory served. They must have come from somewhere that also had one of those wonderful, blue, upgrading machines. It made me that much more curious, and worried.

"Shut up bastards, my head hurts." Moaned the Russian at them, draining his bottle and throwing it on the floor. The glass shattered in to thousands of little, shiny pieces. I felt a sudden rush of anger like fire washing through my body.

How _dare_ he litter up _my_ floor with _his_ trash!

"Russian, you lack honor!" Growled the Japanese man as he stirred from his daze.

He stretched out his body, blinking a few times. I noticed that his face seemed sort of paltry, like he had seasickness. Can someone even get teleporter-sickness? I wondered. I'd been through the teleporter from the projector room a few times, and had never gotten badly sick. At most, a little woozy.

The Samurai blinked a couple more times and then moved towards the front counter under the balcony. I soon lost sight of him from where I was crouched.

"No one cares about your opinion, Takeo!" Called the Russian after the Jap.

I committed the second name to memory; Takeo.

I took a deep breath and tensed up all of my muscles. Then, I slowly released them from head to toe and let out my breath, allowing my anger to dissipate like fog in the sun. I couldn't let anger control me.

I had business to do.

Inwardly, I acknowledged that I had to protect my palace. I was the queen here, and this was my home. I had to kill them despite my own curiosity.

I would take out the German first, I decided. I could tell he was the one holding this strange band of men together. Maybe the Russian should go first though, since he'd just done a big no-no. No, the German would get a quick, merciful death while the others would run around blindly in misery until my fools feasted on them. Maybe the German would even become one of my fools. The thought brought a smile to my lips and excitement to my heart.

My arm muscles flexed and I raised the rifled scope of the Disassembler to my eye, aiming at my target. I took a deep breath, lungs stretching to hold all the air, heart pounding in anticipation of watching more blood spray. True blood from a living vessel, not the dead blood from long-deceased corpses.

Would it look different? I felt my pulse accelerate even more. I honed in on the German's face. Blood roared in my ears and my hands felt sweaty. For some inexplicable reason, I hesitated. Staring into those destructive, merciless, yet insanely happy, emerald orbs of his.

I was...ready to watch his skull shatter, and blood fly. No...I couldn't...uhh, I mean, YES. Pull it together Tanya! I argued with myself mentally for a couple of seconds.

This was a living person. They were all living people. How could I...?

I suddenly heard a moan next to me. I spun around, my nose alerted me to the stench of decayed flesh. I saw a rotting carcass lurching toward me from the right.

Trying to get me while I was distracted, I see.

I yanked my rifle up, but if I fired it, the men would know I was right up the stairs from them. Not good. So, I lunged forward instead and hit its head with the butt of my sniper to minimize the noise. Its skull dented under the blow and it fell to the floor, twitching and moaning. I casually kicked its face several times, drenching my gray military boots in crimson.

I heard gunshots and machine gun rattle and looked down from the veranda to see the four men being chased by zombies. I hissed in annoyance as they were chased into the room under the stairs, shouting and firing onto my fools.

I'd missed my chance. Well, on the bright side, at least they hadn't been chased up the stairs towards me.

I turned toward the side room where I could access the balcony in the theater room. I stepped casually over the corpse with the smashed-in head and made my way to my hidden room on the balcony, deciding it would be best to stay in the queen's chambers for now. I entered my 'headquarters' and barricaded the door with various furniture pieces.

Samantha hated how I could escape her wrath in here. I smiled at the cold, barred window on the wall over my bed.

I wondered what I would do about these new people. It was an interesting problem, one I thought I could fix with a good rifle shot. Perhaps, though, they would just move on, but to let them go was something I couldn't easily do.

It was strange seeing survivors after so long, and they looked like they were WWII soldiers. It'd been years since WWII, in fact that's when the zombies first showed up. I ran a hand through my now-grimy dark hair and sighed. It would have to wait awhile. I Walked over to my bed and dropped down on it, allowing myself to sink into the old mattress until I felt it would fall through. Fortunately, It never did. I patted my Dragunov and sat it down next to the bed, leaning it on the wall.

"My sweet Nova." Nova was my name for my loyal Disassembler, or upgraded Dragunov. "If the men aren't gone in a couple of hours then you got more work to do." I murmured. Nova was the seat of my rule, and my source of power. I leaned back and, even though I wasn't that tired, fell asleep on the worn-out sheets.

After an indeterminate amount of time had passed, I woke up. I rose from the bed and repeated my usual waking-up routine of stretching, fixing my hair, and considering my plans. That's when I remembered the men and my mind sent a shockwave through my body, making me more annoyed with the uncertainty I felt right after.

I approached a drawer and pulled it open. I proceeded to dig amongst its various contents before pulling out an air-proof can. I had a quick meal of canned meat and beans scavenged from the abandoned town weeks ago. Afterwards, I uncovered my doorway again and left the room, walking up some steps that I hadn't taken in a long time up to the roof. I closed the door leading outside and locked it behind me. I used this door when I needed to get around the theater more quickly and I kept the door locked to keep the fools away. Now it seemed I was keeping those men away from my roof, too. I was certain that they were still here, it was just a hunch though, but I trusted my instincts.

It was dark outside and the wind blew my hair back from my face. I found myself gazing out over a huge city shrouded in blackness, all was silent. I went to a particular spot on the roof where a hole was at, hoping to get the drop on one of the men. I lingered over the hole in the roof, listening for the sound of zombies, or the men who'd entered. I heard nothing. Hopefully they were all gone. The men. Not the zombies. I was still determined to make the fools my followers.

I dropped gracefully onto the walkway in the after a quick glance and more listening. I walked quickly into the next room where I practically ran into the Soviet. I was coming down the stairs while he was kicking at the Speed Cola machine and muttering curses. He was making the most annoying racket! I noticed that the dummkopf had left his FN FAL on the table nearby. He heard my approach, surprisingly, and turned toward me.

I aimed my rifle right between the Russian's wide eyes before he could even move. Ugh, he was very ugly up close with all those saggy...ahem, never mind.

"Ohhhhhh...this is just like last time I had supper with second wife!" The drunk complained, raising a bottle to his lips and chugging at it like there was no tomorrow. For him, I was sure there wouldn't be. The strong scent of alcohol filled my nostrils and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Be prepared to die, drunken idiot, zhis is for zhe mess you made in zhe lobby...und your intrusion." I growled in accented English, ready to shoot.

"Stop right zhere, girl." Hissed a deadly voice. I spun my rifle at the newcomer.

The German glared at me over his Ray Gun. I glared back at him, we were at a stand-off.

I reverted to German. "Why would you care about a Russian when you are German, especially one from WWII?"

"I need him." Hissed the German and he stiffened. "Now lower that weapon or else."

Nikolai suddenly bellowed, "Now Richtofen's here? What are you two saying? Nikolai cannot understand. It's like listening to...to...two people talking behind back...and...Fucking Fascists...uhhhhhh..." He groaned and drank again from his bottle.

Stupid idiot, I thought. I taunted at the German, "My sniper bullet will be quicker than your plasma shots." I snarled.

"Vomen!" Hissed Richtofen, in English now. "Und if you are going to shoot zhat Russian you vill regre-" He suddenly cut off, eyes wide as he dived aside. My gunshot rang in the air and a scream of pain emitted from the Nazi. He laid on the ground, clutching his bleeding leg.

Damn, I'd only grazed him. He was suddenly raising his Ray Gun, though, face pissed off. Shit. I turned as quickly as I could and sprinted off quicker than a bird, diving behind a table. It splintered apart as the plasma burst tore through it. I rolled behind the drinks counter near Speed Cola. Trying to get a shot back.

"AHHH Fascist! that almost hit me!" Nikolai yelped, retreating to a corner.

"Zhen get out of zhe vay!" Richtofen growled, trying to stand up.

I heard demonic laughter.

_"Fetch me their SOULS."_ Howled an evil voice. I saw lightning.

The damned hellhounds were coming. The heavy fog filling the theater told me as much.

"OH NEIN! Not zhe puppies!" Howled Richtofen. Something about his voice made my heart stutter.

Why? I honestly didn't know.

A giant hound tore into the room from the stairs. It leapt forward until my bullet shattered its skull and it disappeared in a fiery explosion. I smiled at this.

A lightning strike hit the room and another hell dog spawned about three feet on the other side of the counter. It drooled saliva and its body burned with hellfire. I aimed Nova at its glowing eyes and prepared myself as it charged at me. My bullet made it burst in a storm of fire, fur and bone.

"Send my regards to Sam!" I called as I reloaded.

The German and Russian had backed into a corner on the opposite side of the room, prepared for more. How that man had managed to move so quickly with his injured leg was beyond me. He must of been made of sterner stuff. Or maybe my bullet had done even less damage than I thought. I felt the room rattle as more lightning strikes filled the theater.

Another hound howled came from the top of the steps just as one in the dressing room charged in, teeth dripping and body aflame. A plasma shot from the German's Ray Gun tore through it, making it explode.

The final hound of that batch tore down the steps, launching itself at the Russian and German. My sniper bullet tore into it, destroying it.

Not long after, when the fog evaporated, Richtofen came looking for me behind the counter.

Too bad for him, I was already long gone.

I could practically smell the frustration from my spot on the rooftop, and I grinned.

* * *

I was in the projector room, considering my next move when the teleporter was activated. I ducked out of sight into a side room, peering around the corner of the open door.

That's when the American, Dempshey, showed up, humming faintly. He was completely oblivious to my presence.

He cracked his knuckles as an RPK he must have obtained recently upgraded in the machine. "Man...I wish we could replace Richtofen with a hot chick..." He muttered wistfully.

"You should be so lucky!" I hissed behind him. He jumped hard and spun, weaponless.

"The fuck! Who are you?" He howled, surprised, realizing his lack of weaponry.

"Doesn't matter. I vant you all to leave my palace...if you don't...I vill be forced to kill you." I threatened. He spun to grab his weapon and aim it at me, but I was already gone out the back door.

* * *

I thought that was going to be the end of it, but no, a day had passed and still they hadn't left. I decided I was going to take matters into my own hands.

I watched the German carefully from my position on the catwalk far above the stage. Richtofen. He didn't know I was there, which I found exciting. I clutched a Bowie knife, thinking of the kill to come. The sniper just wouldn't do this time. I wanted it to be up close and personal after earlier.

I moved silently and scaled down the ladder as swiftly and quietly as a hawk. I heard him muttering to himself in that strange way of his as I drew closer. Soon, he would be no more. His calf had a clean bandage on it that looked fresh, probably from where I'd grazed him earlier. He was barely limping now as he paced, a scowl on his angular features, so I figured he'd live that wound even though it was an apocalypse.

He wouldn't live this next wound, I thought, smiling darkly. I dropped onto the floor, deathly quiet, and waited, heart pounding with anticipation.

I approached, silent as a cat in the moonlight. Unfortunately, my foot just had to bump a bullet casing shell on the ground. It rolled away, clanking merrily as it went.

Why did that have to happen?

He spun around, eyes wide. He clutched an MP40, which was aimed right at my heart. Damn. This was it, I thought, so I rushed forward, intent on sinking my blade in his thin chest before he could fire his weapon. Somehow, he managed to duck under my lunge and grab my arm, causing me to wrench back around at the suddenness and drop my weapon. Looked like I was going to die in my own palace. How fitting, but that's how it goes.

To my surprise, I realized he could easily have shot his gun, but he hadn't. Before my mind could go further to puzzle it out, he spoke.

"You hate that girl, Samantha?" He asked softly in German, his face taught with anger, staring directly into my eyes.

I felt like my soul was being penetrated by the fierce look. I could see all of the lines of his face at this close proximity. Sketch them and I'd have a perfect replica of those tall cheekbones, thin lips, strong chin and narrowed emerald eyes. I could see deep into them. I saw the pain that no one else could probably see. I saw betrayal, anger, and faint sick joy. Madness is what I saw, in all of its various colors.

Dominant of his emotions though, was anger, barely controlled. Apparently, he hadn't forgotten about my earlier attempt on his life.

"Ja, I do." I whispered in the same language, struggling to break his hold on my arm, "Hurry it up, if you're going to kill me."

Surprisingly, his response was to let go of me and I stumbled back.

Why didn't I just run right then? Maybe I thought that'd provoke a response from his gun which was still trained on me. But he was going to kill me anyway. Right? So maybe that wasn't the reason. Something made me want to do something more than run, to kill. It made me want to...talk? Negotiate. A part of me never wanted to kill this man anyway, I realized. I wanted to learn about him, actually. He was intriguing.

He tilted his head curiously, staring at me. "Why do you want to kill me?" He asked. I almost laughed after my last train of thought.

I shrugged instead. "You're in my palace, that's why. You don't follow me. You kill my stumbling fools and walk about this place, sleeping, eating, killing like it's yours. I own it and I will fight for it." I explained. It was perfectly logical.

"Yes, I know, but why me? You hesitated to kill the Russian because you knew I would show up." Wow, he knew? Smart, cunning, and...oh well, it didn't matter now.

I answered. "I'm surprised you got that. All the more reason to kill you first. You're the head, the leader. Cut the head off and the body stumbles about blindly until it dies, too."

He looked at me, suddenly smiling. He lowered his weapon.

"You're a very strange woman..." He concluded. He stared a moment longer, expression becoming secretive, then said. "Do you want to come with me when we go?"

WHAT?! I couldn't think at all for a moment, so surprised. Then I was certain it was a trap of sorts.

"Where?" I managed.

"To the most exciting place there is! Plenty of dead, and no annoyances!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Ja." He said, lean face unchanging. "Why shouldn't you?" It was as if he were expecting me to just accept it.

How strange.

"Why would you even...offer?"

"Because you are..." He thought for a minute, and said, "you..._interest_ me."

"Oh, so I'd be your little museum exhibit?" I glared.

"Well, that's not how I would-" He started.

"That's fine, but no thanks. Here's the deal, if you aren't gone in exactly three days from now...expect a bullet in your spine." I snapped, trying to be fierce.

He wasn't fazed.

"Wait...reconsider...Do you really want to stay here?"

"Why not?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"It's so small, and..." He trailed off suddenly, his expression darkened. "Nein, better not. Women are distractions, and I can't expect you to understand...even though I thought you of all people would. Fine, we will leave before the three-day deadline, Girl."

"It's Tanya." I snapped.

"Doesn't matter. Now go before I decide to kill you. We will be gone soon! In the mean time, I don't want to see you." He snapped, eyes smoldering angrily. I did not know why he was so angry all over again.

I started to leave when he called out to me, "If you must kill someone, then kill that American."

I left the stage without replying, heading down the aisle back toward the lobby.

* * *

**End of chapter two!**

**I know its Dempsey and not Dempshey, but that's what Tanya doesn't know...**


	3. Bring Me 115!

_**I apologize for any errors.**_

**NOTE**_** \- **_**When you see this **_*!_**  
****Know that the Elena Seigman song, 115, is starting. This chapter is a songfic in the last half. Hope you guys like it!**

The song parts will be in _italics!_

* * *

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect

_After our heated...discussion, it's hard to believe that things would change, right? Even then, I was headstrong and unwilling to leave my theater. I think, though, that a small part of my soul was changing. It was acknowledging that I'd never control the fools from my theater. I'd been here for so long with no success. I remember summers, winters, falls, and springs passing, so I know I'd been there for years, struggling to control the fools. I was there even before I tried to control them, too, but I try not to remember what went on then. So, all I needed was a push..._

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**Bring Me 115!**

I could not sleep this time in my chamber, which I'd just returned to. For once in a long time, my heart was in turmoil.

He'd offered me a chance at the world, and while my brain told me that it was a lie, my heart was saying that it didn't matter whether or not it was a lie. I could still have a chance at ruling the fools completely. The way I wanted to.

I stared out my window as reddening light spilled over my eyes, wondering why I was ready to move on. I'd been here for years. I blinked a few times, wishing I could sort myself out.

I twiddled with my old hairbrush, contemplating the circumstances, which had not been good for my mood. I lay on my back, working long black hairs out of the bristles and twining them around my fingers in boredom. My blood-stained jacket arms crumpled as my hands worked at the tangles in the brush.

I was deeply annoyed for many reasons at the intruders. Even if they moved on, more could easily come to take their place. It was an agitating thought. Although, it was unlikely.

The last living people I'd seen before them had been before the apocalypse.

Dempshey, such a strange name, such an angry man.

Takeo, that guy was as Japanese as rice and sushi. Granted, I'd only seen him once.

Nikolai, I didn't like him. Litters in my theater, drunk as anything, and more stupid than a fool.

Richtofen. His eyes were more wild than a hungry lion's. He's as hard chiseled as a statue. He's insane. Just like me.

I considered their actions as well as a group. They worked surprisingly well together, even though they didn't even like each other. It made little sense to me.

The first thing they'd done wrong upon exploring the theater was turn on the power after I'd turned it off weeks ago. I'd learned that it kept the gas fools away. The power was like a flame and they were like a moth. It brought the gaseous crawlers here quite inevitably. But now that was their problem, until they left, then I can turn the power off.

Unless I went with them.

I rolled out of my bed, setting my brush on the mirror and once again gazing at my stormy eyes.

"What do you want, really?" I asked the unsettled woman in the mirror.

"I don't know for sure." She responded. I sighed and looked away. I was apparently not being very helpful.

I left since I was not tired in the least bit. There was somewhere I wanted to visit.

I was sure I'd find my answer there.

* * *

I balanced high on the crumbling watch tower of the Berlin Wall, the sentry turret here probably hadn't been manned in years. Rust coated most of it in a sheet of flaking, brown and orange metal. The walls in the turrets nest, which were iron, were in no better condition. The orange color pleased me, for it reminded me of drying blood in the sunset.

I loved blood. And Sunsets. It signified the ending of one thing, so that something else could begin. I loved the end and beginning, because usually the in-between was boring. Like me running around my palace every day waiting for the end when the sun set on me ruling the fools.

I leaned into the skyline from a window, stepping out onto the narrow ledge, daring my foot to slip and plummet me to the bricks and concrete below. The breeze tugged almost playfully in my hair and the sunlight filtered through the black curtain, coating it in orange and red like fire on coal.

I spent about fifteen minutes, balancing on the ledge, watching the sun sinking into the cityscape.

I stepped back into the sentry nest and off of the edge, feeling exhilarated.

I knew my answer, but I still didn't. I was certain that I would do the thing that I truly wanted when the time came. For now, my heart held the secret from my mind. Which was fine by me.

I wanted to never leave this place, true, but I was tired of doing absolutely nothing but the same thing everyday. And there was nothing I hated more than security that would trap me here forever. It was better just to take a leap of faith sometimes and see what hand your dealt by the fates.

That man, Richtofen, looked like he'd been dealt every hand possible and lived to tell about them.

Almost like me.

I turned away from the brink I'd just stood on, both mentally and physically, smiling happily.

My heart would lead me right. When the time came, I would be dealt the ace of spades.

For now, I'd keep my poker face until I was ready.

I lithely climbed down the ancient ladder on the tower's side and onto the road. I saw not a single undead as I ran back towards the theater. I reached the outside of the dilapidated cinema, grabbed a ledge, and pulled myself hand-over-hand up to the rooftop. While I loved it up here, it wasn't as high up as the sentry tower I'd just come from.

I loved heights, the danger they represent and the bravery. Also, the pure joy of being on top of the world was fantastic.

About a few months ago, I travelled allover Berlin to find the tallest tower I could and stand as high up as I could get. I fought through many zombies and nearly died on the adventure, but it'd been well worth it when I found the right place.

A complex know as Park Inn. I had fought my way up countless floors of undead, just to reach the top.

Let me tell you, I had never loved a glorious view more.

* * *

_*!_

_ No one can see me and I've lost all feeling and I know I won't die alone. _

I was on the balcony, watching the four men rush onto the stage, turning every now and again, guns blazing to life. They mowed the fools down, leaving zombie puree on the floor. Painting the stage in perfect scarlet. Gorgeous.

_No! More forgiveness!_

The German screamed at the top of his lungs, laughing and enjoying this display of violence very much. The others cheered and laughed too, but it was different.

_No! _

Richtofen enjoyed the slaughter in a way they never could, in a way no one ever should.

_And the reason is; I know I wont die alone!_

Which was exactly why I liked him...I mean, What?!

_I'll stop you from breathing and all your deceiving._

The roof shook as more gas crawlers descended on the building. Samantha was not pleased at all it seemed. Though, if it were me, I'd summon some hounds to go with the crawlers and walkers. Did that girl have no imagination? Maybe she didn't have the strength to do that.

_ And this house is not my home!_

My sniper killed the crawlers spilling down the walls with perfect precision. My palace! Not hers!

_I have returned!_

Samantha was going to pay with every zombie that died here. Every fool that should be mine!

_And everyone dies and everyone lies._

Dead crawlers rained from the ceiling around the soldiers standing back-to-back on the stage, firing their weapons on the horde around them. More zombies came, summoned by Samantha from whatever corner of hell she found them.

_They're waiting for the second coming again!_

More zombies began to claw their way through windows and the threadbare carpet, howling desperately for the one thing they wanted; flesh. Really, they were simpletons.

_Everyone tries, to hold onto their lives!_

My bullets landed with practiced ease, shattering skulls and raining small fountains of brain matter.

_When no one's alive, bring me 115!_

I caught a glimpse of the four having just decimated the horde. Piles of limbs, heads, and torsos, all torn, scattered the stage beautifully. The ground shook as the fog rolled in yet again.

_You stand for nothing,_

**_"Fetch me their souls!"_**

_and overlooked something,_

I sprang suddenly from the balcony, my adrenaline pumping through my body and making everything feel slow. I didn't know where this instantaneous fire in my stomach came from. But I was ready to go on a killing spree!

_I'll bring you down all on my own!_

I landed, flexing my leg muscles to make sure my fibulas didn't snap from the fall. I rushed toward the stage eagerly, Nova in hand and ready for action.

_I'm the end I can taste it I'll justify hatred_

I sprang onto the rotten boards as the first hound spawned right next to me on my left.

_I am the chosen one left hand of all that's sacred!_

We both turned at the same time, both just as eager for one another's blood.

_No! More forgiveness!_

It lunged, jaws wide, and quite by incident, my rifle jammed into its mouth, lodging in its throat.

_ No!_

It struggled as I fired, the bullet tearing up its insides.

_ I'll bring you death and pestilence!_

I yanked my Nova back, smiling gleefully at the spout of blood. It died from the wound, collapsing heavily onto its side. I looked up to take note of the others' positions. The four soldiers had scattered across the stage, fighting the hounds coming after them.

_I'll bring you down on my own._

A group of ferocious hell dogs sprang onto the stage from the theater aisle, howling and snarling for human flesh. I stared down my sights at the closest one and fired my rifle right into its brain. It exploded in fire. I noticed that I was going to have to reload, but I didn't have time to. So, I placed Nova quickly but gently on the turret steps.

_I have returned_

I sprang forward and my bowie knife struck out at the monstrous animals, slicing through one's shoulder and catching it's attention. It rushed at me and I dove forward to meet it, aiming my deadly weapon at its head. It died before it could realize its mistake. One sprang up from behind me and I ducked and did a swift roll to my left dodging its attack. It twisted around as I sprang forward, my knife plunging downward and lodging into its burning eyes. It fell over as I ripped forward, a scream tearing from my throat as the blood spattered across me.

_And everything dies!_

I crouched where I was and snarled as another dog sprang forward onto the stage. It plowed over bodies and up a mound of corpses and limbs, staring down at me, its mouth drooling saliva.

_Look to the skies to see the end of all creation again._

Flies of various breeds seemed to be drawn to the corpse dog. It snapped its jaws and howled at me as its body tensed.

_See with your eyes my army of flies._

I jumped up and ran up the pile of corpses as the hound sprang down at me, mouth agape and its teeth yellow as an infection. I held my knife out in front of me, imagining it as a spear as the beast staked itself upon it, writhing and howling in pain. The creature's weight made me fall backward onto the carpet of bodies, I saw rotting fingers in the corner of my eye from a fool.

_When no one's alive bring me 115!_

I struggled with the dead weight pinning me to the floor. I was in a pile of corpses, blood spilling all over my green Nazi jacket, warm and slick. For just a moment I panicked.

_I've lost all form and unity_

For a moment, trapped in a cage of death, I swore I saw familiar eyes staring into mine from the corpse to my left. The eyes of the last person that had been torn from me. From life. I turned and stared into its empty eyes tiredly as my initial fright vanished for no reason at all.

_Where has my life gone?_

I felt sudden inexplicable anger rising into me. It filled my entire being. I'll kill that bitch for taking him from me!

_I'll bring you doom that you can see._

I managed to push the hound's corpse off of me and onto the pile in front of me as I sat up. I wiped my blood drenched hair from my equally red-coated face as I gazed at the body's scarlet liquid draining onto the floor.

_And bring you down to see you bleed!_

The mound of bodies seemed a lot bigger while I was on the floor.

_And everyone dies._

I heard an angry scream from Samantha as I noticed the last dog explode in green plasma about twenty feet away. I stood up quickly, muttering under my breath as the fog dissipated. I knew she was not pleased at my continued victory.

_And everyone lies._

Our continued victory.

I looked over at the other soldiers regrouping. They were blood spattered and their eyes shone brightly with excitement. I saw the Nazi glance at me, his eyes taking in my blood-drenched, covered form.

_They're waiting for the second coming again._

He began to walk towards me, his eyes burning with something. Questions. So many. Too many.

_Everyone tries to hold onto their lives._

I jutted my chin defiantly at him, daring him to ask me just any of them.

_When no one's alive Bring me 115!_

To ask anything at all.

_And everything dies._

I stared into venomous green eyes that glowed with an emotion that seemed unique to the insane class of the human race.

_Look to the skies._

He cast his gaze around the theater and the pile of corpses, his face stony and abruptly unreadable. He asked just one of them.

_To see the end of all creation again._

"What do you see, Tanya?" He remembered my name, even though he said he cared not to know.

"I see an ocean of corpses." I answered, my voice fierce and somewhat defensive. I wasn't sure why.

_See with your eyes._

"A wasted army, feasted upon by the worms." He murmured whistfully. "Is what I see."

_My army of flies._

I saw that, too. I understood what he meant.

_When no one's alive, bring me 115!_

I should be where that girl was, she'd made me like this. So much insanity inside.

_And nobody cries when everyone dies and no one's alive!_

What I wanted was power beyond these four walls of my palace. Nothing less.

_BRING ME 115!_

* * *

_**End of chapter 3.**_


	4. Smoldering Ashes In the Rain

_**Hello, readers! Thank you a bunches for the support.**_

_**So this chapter is slightly strange - just so you know - **_**;p**

* * *

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect

_From that point on, things changed for me. I didn't notice at first...but I was torn inside and conflicted. It was the part of me that hated the fact that I was helpless for the most part. I killed and killed, over and over again with nothing gained. But it didn't have to be that way forever...I thought hard on it and experienced it all. I allowed my heart to decide, even if I thought that would cause me to regret it all. Finally, I can take a deep breath and slow down a little._

_After all, I was only living a beautiful lie. I wanted to bring truth to my world...and much, much more..._

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Smoldering Ashes In the Rain**_

Truth be told, I did not want to be standing on the stage right then, even with the bloody carnage surrounding me. I felt uncharacteristically drained, and I had no desire to speak with anyone. Besides, I tended to do extra-strange things whilst tired.

I won't go into that right now. Let's just say that it usually wound up with me howling a ridiculous song like a banshee that made even the zombies hesitant to attack me, or me making little teddy bears out of zombie brains...I mean clothes. Seriously.

I was trying not to stare at the German too much, which was next to impossible. He stood a few feet away and watched me with an expression close to expectation. He was covered from head to toe in blood and gore and he couldn't have been more h...I mean, whatever.

I turned away from them all, trying not to meet anyone's gaze without good reason, my heart pounding from the recent exhilaration.

I started to leave, hoping I could escape without the questions. I stepped forward, which seemed to unfreeze the moment.

Unfortunately, the last person I wanted to talk to, the American Dempshey, called, "Hey, I saw you earlier! In the Pack-a-Punch room. Who are you?" He demanded.

I met his gaze evenly, irritated at his rough voice. "I'm Queen of this palace." I answered, annoyed. He only looked confused.

I saw Richtofen staring at me all too intently. Like I was a lab experiment.

I finished my stride and began to walk quickly away, speeding up as I went.

I thought about my current state with annoyance, because as fun as it was to get completely gore-covered, it would not be good to let it dry on me. The thick blood felt good while you were being drenched by it in a deadly, fierce fight, when it was warm and comforting. But not afterward. Now it was just sticky and cold, annoying.

I needed a shower, I concluded as I adjusted my jacket.

I heard a sudden whoosh of noise as I marched down the theater aisle, like a ferocious wind and realized the top of the theater was being thoroughly pounded in rain.

Perfect timing.

No one called me back as I made my way unhindered to the lobby and walked outside into the storm, sighing tiredly to myself. Rain slammed down coldly on me, running over me. It felt good and cleansing as the water under my feet turned red with the blood it was rinsing off of me.

I shrugged out of my jacket to my undershirt and carried it to a red car to the side of the road as more red washed away. The diluted blood looked like liquid fire as it raced through the cracks in the road. For a moment, the sun peaked through the clouds far away, casting red light on the bloody water, making it burn. Then it was gone, and the rain poured harder like it was weeping.

I spread my jacket out and waited patiently for the sky to wash it. I took off my boots and military pants as well, laughing at the thought of me standing in the rain waiting for my laundry to wash...in my under clothes.

I was out there for maybe an hour. Sometimes singing, sometimes dancing and sometimes sitting and frowning at some dumb insect trying to fly through the raindrops.

Finally I settled down on a stone wall. As I stayed there, being drenched well past what was necessary, I recalled things I'd forgotten. I closed my eyes as I allowed myself to remember a scene that I'd once pushed away.

_A ridge-lined, soot-coated face, yelled, "GET AWAY! SAVE YOURSELF, TANYA!" _

_I was surrounded by fire, flames licking the air greedily, desperate for the two lives trapped within the burning box of death. Our house._

_"DADDY, WHY? COME WITH ME!" I yelled at him._

_"I can't move..." He gasped. He was trapped under the burning beams, but I couldn't understand._

_Then someone was dragging me away, fighting and crying as the smoke choked me. I saw the fiery building collapse around me as I blacked out._

_"It's okay. Tawny...it's okay." Someone was whispering comfortingly._

_But a terrible word filled the suffocating air. "ZOMBIES!"_

I was about ten when I'd lost my father to the fire. The town I'd lived in was descended upon by ghastly monsters with rotting flesh and determined stumbling strides.

Samantha's monsters. I try not to blame her for that particular incident. After all, it was the clumsy panicking of my family that caused the fire.

That caused my father's death. I can't even remember who'd saved my life that day.

Not my family's clumsy panicking. Mine actually. It was just me and my dad then if I remember right. I knocked over the candle while trying to gather my stuff and my life went up in flames. I felt bitterness...it was really my fault. I shuddered and forced it all away. No need for all of that.

I opened my eyes and stared into the rain forming puddles on abandoned cars and on the cracked road where grass grew between the cobblestones. I rubbed my eyes, tired.

I stretched as I stood up, grabbing my clothes and making my way to the double doors. I opened the one on the right and walked through into the lobby, dripping and wet. I shook my clothes out and made my way up the steps, careful not to step on anything sharp.

My mind flicked over the memory again.

I don't care about that anymore, I told myself. That was a long time ago and I was young. I'm mature now. All I want is to control the dead and change the circumstances. Change it so it would turn the tables on Samantha.

I wanted the fools.

_"A wasted army..."_

That couldn't be more true.

What did that little brat need an army for anyways?

* * *

That night, I dreamed of fire.

Silently, I walked through a burning city. The polluted, smoky air did not bug me as much as one might think. I watched the ashes rising on drafts of hot air, twirling rather happily into the gray sky. All was dead and silent. I moved forward, walking slowly the ashes swirling about my feet, still warm and glowing ember orange in some places. My boots clumped quietly on the soft bed of the physical representation of burned hopes. I moved along the soot covered cobblestone road, my eyes roving over the street signs that blew, tattered and unreadable, in a hot breeze.

The buildings were grey-streaked and falling in, smoke drifting from the ruins. I wondered if anyone was here.

If anyone had survived.

"Tanya!" Someone called to me. I felt joy in my heart and turned towards that voice. I saw my father staring at me from where he stood on the side of his street. His arms and face had vicious burns on them and his eyes seemed to shine brightly. His voice showed no sign of any agony, though.

I tried to move. Tried to think. Tried to speak. I could do none of those, only stare into his gray eyes miserably.

"Tanya, it's okay, dear." He said gently. "It's not your fault."

Suddenly, I could speak. "Isn't it?" I responded tiredly.

"No...it's not...things happen. You just got to move on."

"You're safe now...right?"

He nodded. "You aren't alone, Tanya. I will always be watching you. I know that the situation has changed your mind...but it will never destroy your heart. Do what your heart tells you, my girl." He said, fading out of view like a ghost, his form evaporating like a mirage.

I was confused. "Wait!" I called but he was gone.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Nothing happened as the blistering wind blew down the road, ruffling my hair as I fumed in anger for the simple emptiness.

I continued my endless traipse down that long cobblestone road. It felt like a long time, but finally something happened; another voice called to me. It wasn't anyone I expected, though.

It was that man, Richtofen.

I turned toward him, staring into roiling green eyes.

I approached him and stopped a few feet away.

He said. "Tanya...you want power...you want the world...you want to control the undead. But you are burdened. You can't have what you want if you forever walk down this road. You will wind up right were you started and I won't be there the next time you walk by." He smiled at me maniacally.

"How do I know your promises aren't false? I'd rather walk this road, knowing my way then stumbling in the dark after someone I don't even know until a trap falls and snaps my neck." I responded, determined to not be pulled into something I didn't want to be pulled into.

He smiled bigger. "I'm not lying Tanya. No-no-no-no, Eddy is not a liar. Even if he were, let him say this: You aren't safe on this road anyway. Even if you know your way around it. They will get you one day without you ever getting that power...when you grow to old to fight. Will you give all that up for a security that's false? Security is life's greatest lie, meine frau. This, I know better than most."

His expression darkened and his face evened out, no longer smiling. He turned and began walking down a winding alley behind him. I followed, uncertain. He shot a quick glance at me over his shoulder and I caught the faint hint of a new grin there. A completely different kind of grin. One full of blood and power lust. My heart stuttered.

At the end of the alley, the ashen city abruptly ended as if a invisible barrier separated it from this part of the world. Outside was rolling, green, gorgeous hills. They were the color of_ his_ eyes, I noticed.

He turned toward me, lean, sharp face grim. "They will be yours, Tanya, if you leave this place. Otherwise this dead-end, burning city that is your palace, your home...will be your tomb. Unless you choose differently." He said, pointing out over the hills. At first, I wasn't sure what he was talking about, then I saw them.

Hundreds, thousands, no millions of the fools flowed over the green hills, flesh rotting and bodies barely hanging together as they stumbled along. They seemed to pick up speed, long arms working for propulsion, rotten muscles held up by an invisible force.

"Oh, it's so beautiful." I murmured.

They came right up to us without the slightest hesitation, I almost reached for Nova, which I realized I didn't have. Then they stopped mere feet before us. They drooled, growled, twitched in very animalistic ways. They clawed at one another occasionally and sometimes grabbed their own heads, howling angrily. I was speechless. I could reach out and touch the closest one if I desire.

"Go on, Tanya, command them, it's what they live for." Richtofen urged me in a surprisingly low voice. I searched his venomous gaze, looking for a hint of what he was trying to do.

I found nothing to make me hesitate. In fact, they prodded me on like spurs, demanding and cold.

I did something I'd been wanting to do for so many years. I turned to the monsters lined up in ragtag formation and called out, "Kill everything!"

They snarled in agreement and turned back the way they'd came, howling for blood and pain. My fools obeyed me...I was joyous beyond words.

Obeyed me...not that girl.

"Do you doubt me now?" Whispered a voice at my shoulder. I turned, feeling a desire to laugh at the blood lust in his eyes. He was well pleased with the order I'd commanded.

I cared not though, they were _meine_ fools.

"You want this Tanya?" He said, seemingly closer somehow.

"Yes." I stated simply.

"Then all you have got to do is come with me." He leaned back and slowly faded from view, just like my dad from earlier.

Suddenly, though, I wasn't happy anymore. I could almost see my father shaking his head at the order I'd just given.

He'd once said, "Tanya, do you know why unrest shakes our land?...because someone's always willing to take what they please, with no thought of others."

"How can you hate Samantha so much when you're no less a monster?" I murmured to myself, conflicted.

I saw that the fools had stopped and started clawing at each other in confusion as the land around them turned to an ashen waste as if a fire had just swept through it.

Just like the city.

"They have nothing left to kill." I realized. I raised my voice. "Come...serve your Queen!" I yelled. They stopped their clawing and turned toward me.

"Find me a heart...a heart to lead me to the right place." I commanded.

The fools stumbled in confusion and then howled at me angrily, as if they couldn't fathom what I was asking.

Then one of them approached me, it's eyes burning ferocious red. I wondered vaguely why its eyes were a different color.

It hissed and held out its hand to me, long claws curled around a beating heart. I saw the hole in its chest. I stared into it eyes in understanding.

"Your heart..." I murmured. The zombie made a rumbling noise in its throat, then moaned. He proffered it to me.

"Thanks." I said, accepting the organ, but it shook its head, gargling, irritated again. I tried to understand it but it made no sense.

The zombie staggered forward, glaring at the empty space next to me. It clawed at its face and howled mournfully. I stared, then understood.

"Him..."

The zombie howled in triumph.

"Shit." I muttered. "What does it mean?"

The zombie moaned and collapsed, dead.

"What?" I saw the blue-eyed zombies watching carefully. I'd never seen zombies so calm before.

Then, they began to change, turning to real people whose faces were irate and murderous. They began to pick up broken sticks and anything they could off the ground and began rushing off, charging an invisible opponent in the middle distance.

Only one stayed behind, his body covered in a black cloak, and a bundle in his arm. He didn't look at me as he hunched his shoulders as though it were raining and started off after the others.

I started to run after him, wanting to know who he was and what he was carrying. But before I could reach them, I tripped and plummeted into a black abyss I didn't see before.

* * *

I woke to the sound of thunder. It rumbled loudly, shaking the theater and the walls, rattling the bars on the window above my bed.

I blinked several time, trying to clear my mind of the strange dream.

Then suddenly, I heard a scream of joy from somewhere outside my room. It was like nothing I ever heard. It was the braying of coyotes on the hunt, of eagles dive-bombing their prey, of hyenas ripping a carcass apart. Yet it was also more, it was the crashing of boulders, it was a frothing river, a falling tree, a tornado of emotions.

The most common thing of it all was joy and the sheer purposefulness it contained. The intent to slaughter hundreds of thousands, just so that a million will bend their knees in fear and respect.

It was beautiful.

I slipped out of my bed and stared out the window as drops splattered the glass in vicious torrents.

It was still raining.

I dressed quickly in my still-somewhat-damp clothes, and grabbed Nova, pushing away the barricade of my door with ease. I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me, I moved along the balcony until I was just outside the bathrooms.

I heard zombies howling their lonesome wails and I looked to see _him_ fighting the dead in the portrait room as I called it. His Ray Gun mowed down a small group as he expertly gripped his weapon.

He yelled, "Do you like my glowing green balls?!" His shrill laughter followed and he killed the last one. He knelt, pulling out his knife and began cutting at a zombie with it, hacking away at flesh for no apparent reason.

He began muttering. "Nein, zhis vill never do, it must be intact." I noticed his hand clutched an organ. Maybe a spleen.

"What are you doing, it looks like fun. Can I join?" I commented in German as I walked into the portrait room.

He stiffened and then looked at me with an animalistic glare. "Nein woman! Meine spleens!" He snarled and went back to his task.

I shrugged and cast my glance around the room. I studied the portraits. It's not like I hadn't done that before, but they intrigued me anew because I realized who they were.

"It's you guys." I said, staring.

"Vhat?" He snapped, glancing up and staring at the paintings. "Oh, zhose. Miene is zhe most magnificent." He declared and finally stood up, holding a dark red organ in his hand. It was streaked with purple veins and rather messy.

"Why do you _always_ do that?" I suddenly growled angrily.

"Vhat _now_?!" He responded.

"Speak in English...such a disgusting language."

"I _like my_ voice in zhat language, zhat's vhy." He chuckled boyishly.

I sighed and said, "Why are you carrying a heart? I thought you wanted a spleen."

"How could you possibly...?" He paused and looked down at the organ. "Ah, so it is a heart, how strange. I meant to grab a spleen." He drew his arm back to throw it.

I stopped him, "Wait!"

He stared at me expectantly.

"An organ's an organ..." I started.

"Ahhhh I see, but zhe heart is zhe most basic of all. It simply throbs and throbs and makes blood squirt in vunderbar fountains!" He squealed. "But alas, zhe doctor has no need of such maggot infested trash." He tossed it over the railing.

I smiled, "Really? You prefer to be heartless?"

"Ja."

A pause ensued.

"You've been here before, haven't you?" I asked after a moment of staring into a set of dead zombie eyes on the floor.

He was rather silent. "You won't tell the others?" He asked suddenly in German.

"I won't tell anyone. Why would I? I don't even talk to them."

He nodded. "Well, I was here before, on a project...but that was a long time ago." He murmured. Then he snapped. "But why do_ YOU_ care?!" The sudden shrill tone caught me off guard.

"Because it's my home." I said.

"Verdammt, Tanya! I don't understand you...I must prepare the teleporter if I'm to get out of your...hair." He said staring at my black locks rather strangely.

"What?" I frowned.

He was suddenly much too close for comfort, staring into my eyes, as if he were trying to find the answer to a scientific problem there.

"WHAT?" I yelled at him, rattled.

To his credit, he didn't even blink.

"Hair." He explained, eyes swirling with raging emotions.

Thunder rattled the theater. The blank portrait crashed to the floor, shattering in glass.

"Hair?" I was befuddled.

"So much. I can't...get out...of my own head, Tanya. But the voices..." He blinked seriously.

His blood-coated hand reached up and touched my face, trailing back and running through my blacks tresses. I shivered and reached forward almost like a reflex and cupped his chin in my palm, staring into those mad eyes. I wanted to hold him there until I understood it all.

All the feelings.

"Are you sure the heart isn't a more important organ than you thought?" I asked him tersely.

He closed his eyes and exhaled, looking tired. I could almost feel the deep set emotions burning off of him. Then his eyes flew open and he backed away from me in panic, dropping my hair and blinking rapidly.

"What do you WANT from me?!" He demanded loudly, almost as if he weren't talking to me, and stumbled on a corpse. He turned and stomped away, muttering curses, arguing with himself it seemed.

I shrugged, confused, not quite understanding.

What a pain.

* * *

_**End of chapter 4.**_


	5. I Must Be Dreaming

_**I think you guys will like this chapter. *Smiles deviously* ;} ... I hope ...**_

_**Also the title and ending of this chapter are based off a beautiful song I recently fell in love with(My inspiration)...I wonder if any of you know it. Disclaimer: I don't own that song! **_

* * *

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect

_I was left completely unsettled by the experience in the portrait room. He was definitely an enigma. I was uncertain what to think now about the men who'd basically barged in on my palace...which I viewed wholly differently. I could not begin to justify my heart now. First, I'd wanted to kill them...now I wanted to be with them. But I kept telling myself that if I went with them, it was only to gain control of the fools. Nothing else...  
__I was changed, just from a tiny bit of contact with other survivors who were much like me...one in particular who was very much like me.  
The next couple of days felt more like a dream than my vision of a burning city or the horde of fools outside it to command._

_Or maybe not._

* * *

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**I Must Be Dreaming.**_

Richtofen went through the double doors leading to the MP40 room, muttering curses under his breath in German, his boots tromping loudly on the carpeted stairs. I heard a banging noise not long after that was probably a fist hitting a rotten wall. Followed by a shrill voice yelling something.

I stared after him, wondering just what his deal was. One moment it was territorial animalistic hunger, and now it was a wanton childish tantrum. I turned my attention to the cracked and mostly gone paintwork, frowning at the fact that I was standing there with nothing important to do. I traced the men in the portraits with my eyes. I studied_ his_ the longest. He'd claimed it as the most magnificent.

I looked back down at the heart on the bottom of the portrait room under the railing, glistening red In the dull, gray light filtering through the window, like a poor lost soul.

In truth, the portrait was a poor representation of that man, and while it was magnificent, it didn't seem like him. Whoever painted it was a poor artist indeed.

Or maybe a blind one who'd missed the raging inferno of emotions in his eyes. Or maybe you simply couldn't capture that with any set of colors and brushes.

I sighed and turned back the way I'd come, back to the bathroom area, holding Nova at the ready should there be anymore undead.

I heard a noise and froze, staring at the other room, my eyes roving over the bathroom area. I heard the noise again and realized it was the sound of someone struggling to operate a bathroom that hadn't been used for at least a decade.

I chuckled out loud and heard curses that indicated that it was the American.

"Goddamn Nazis can't even make a working toilet!" He cursed loudly, followed by a crash like a stall door falling off its hinges.

I heard the creaking protest of ancient pipes in the cracked, rotted walls as he attempted to flush, which made me laugh more. I actually started laughing so hard as the plumbing moaned in misery, that my body racked with uncontrollable laughter, making me shake. I heard another blatant curse and loud gurgling.

"AWWW! Quit laughin' it ain't funny!" Dempshey snapped as he stomped out of the dilapedated bathroom, fumbling with his belt buckle, face red with embarrassment.

This was great! His icy eyes glared at me, bloodshot, and his blonde hair was somewhat disarrayed, as if he'd just woken up.

Wait...had he been asleep in the bathroom? Nah, not likely. Even I was never that desperate.

"Quite the contrary, Dempshey, it's razher hilarious." I giggled like a little girl.

"Have you been talkin' to that crazy-ass German? Pullin' that 'Dempshey' shit." He growled, stopping a few feet away and finishing with his belt.

"Vhat do you mean?" I asked, confused now.

"It's _Dempsey_, not _Dempshey_..." He explained, agitated.

"Oh." I said. "I just heard him call you zhat und assumed..." I shrugged.

A pause, as we took each other in. It was really the first time I had observed him in a way that did not include locating the best place to shoot and kill. For the first time, I wasn't accessing his weak spots.

"So, what are you doin' here?" He asked.

"I just came from my room und-"

"No, I mean this theater." He swept his arm out and indicated the building.

"I'm living here." I pointed out the obvious...seriously. " And ruling it." I finished and turned from him, casting my gaze on the doors leading to the lobby. I was ready to leave now.

"Ruling?" He questioned.

I started to walk, to my annoyance, he followed me.

"Yeah." I said.

"What in the world does that mean?"

How could anyone be so dumb?

"It means I'm in charge here, I make zhe rules und zhose who don't vork by zhem, vind up dead."

"Sounds a little like someone else I know..." he trailed off.

I shot him a death glare. "Vhat are you _talking about_?" I snapped, suspicious.

He took one look at me and changed his mind rather rapidly. "Uh...nope...no one...I mean - I-"

"I vant to kill you now! I know you meant Samanzha, don't zhink I'm STUPID!" I yelled that last part.

He stared at me with a pale face, mouth moving soundlessly as though he were trying to speak but failing.

"Now zhat's settled..." I snorted and stomped off towards the lobby, floorboards creaking underfoot. I found myself wishing I could kill these insignificant idiots. But I had to keep my end of the deal. Although, honestly, I don't think anyone would care too much if the American was the first to go.

At least no one important...

I worked my way down the steps and found the Japanese warrior, Takeo, carefully nailing boards to the windows with a rock he'd found. He had left his jacket and hat on a table nearby and his white shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His katana dangled at its rightful place at his side.

As I watched, he hefted a board in place and set the nail, following up with the rock pounding the nail head.

Wow, someone who actually works in this group! Well, worked as far as protection required.

He glanced at me as I clomped down the carpeted steps.

"You are troubled." He noted, continuing with his task.

You don't say?! I thought rudely. Just like that, not even asking who I was even though this was the first time I'd spoken to him. Maybe he already knew...maybe someone had told him.

"I'm alvays troubled." I informed.

"Why? It is hard for one to deal with that all the time. If a warrior can, than he is great, honorable, like the doctor." He nailed the last plank in place and turned his full attention on me.

I answered. "I don't have vhat my heart vants, zhat's vhy I'm alvays troubled."

"And what might that be?" He asked, eyes glittering.

"I'm not sure...I'm uncertain like some little kid." I muttered.

"Then it is for you to discover, and only you." And just like that he walked up the stairs with his rock to nail up the barricade up there.

"I vish I could." I said to myself.

I heard thunder rumble outside, but it sounded more distant than it had before. Maybe the storm was moving on, for I could not hear the rain anymore. I glanced to the faded windows high in the lobby, framed with Nazi tapestries, and noticed that the light coming in was bright yellow, like sunlight unhindered by clouds. Indeed the storm had moved off to pelt some other part of the land.

Everything naturally moved on.

Maybe I should to... To find what my heart wants. That Samurai had just told me the thing my father had said in my dreams.

I decided I'd go to the alleyway, where I could scale to the top of the theater and clear my mind. I let the lobby through the door under the balustrade leading toward the alleyway. I walked quickly through that room and lingered in the open doorway leading out to the outside, breathing in the fresh scents of the outside filling my nose with fresh air. The storm had cleansed the outside and left glittering and shimmering puddles here and there. I saw that the Double Tap machine was glistening pleasantly in the sun, the jingle playing pleasantly but faintly in the background.

I stepped outside and was suddenly aware of a very loud, ugly voice singing. I grimaced.

"~Sunshine returns to meeeeee, annnnnnndddd my wodddkaaa!~" I heard the sound of a bottle tipping and someone gulping greedily at the contents.

Uggghhh! I could hear it all the way from where I stood up the steps from the Double Tap Root Beer machine. The sound of someone smashing into a garbage can made me wonder just what the heck was going on, too.

I tromped down the alley, staring at the man in faded green slumped upright on a black garbage bag that had fallen out of an upside-down trash can. The Russian's bottle dropped from his loose fingers, rolling away from him on the ground. His Soviet outfit was more disarrayed than a sideways table-cloth. His hood was threatening to fall sideways, but his hand moved upward and fixed it slowly.

"NO! Get back here, WODKA!" He fell sideways off the bag, landing on his back in the alleyway, and stretched for his bottle with the tips of his fingers, but only knocked it further away. The bottle rolled away, bouncing off my boot.

I wrinkled my nose at the smell of strong alcohol spilling onto the dirty ground. The Russian looked up at me dully, then his face changed to an expression akin to horror.

"OH NO!" He yelled. "Itsh herrrrrrr." He slurred trying to sit up but failing miserably.

"You should be glad, communist! Vhat did you plan to do if I'd been a _corpse_?" I asked him, stepping back a little and covering my nose.

"Ugh shut up, noisy woman. Nikolai doesn't care." He grumbled, burying his head in his arms and managing somehow to get into a sitting position.

I turned to leave, there was no way I'd clear my head here with his noise and smell.

"Wait..." He said quietly.

"VHAT?" I snapped, glancing at him irritatedly.

"Will you roll bottle this way?" He asked, his eyes glazed and drunk. I saw the bottle nearby and frowned.

"I guess...if zhat's how you vant to die." I said kicking it in his direction.

I was nearly to Double Tap when I heard a scream of horror behind me.

"IT'S EMMMPPPTTTYYYYY!" I heard subsequent crying.

Idiot. I wasn't going to ever get used to that one!

I climbed through the sad excuse for a barricade on that side of the alley and stepped onto the road. I started walking, quickly and assuredly. I needed to clear my mind, so I let it wander as I followed the Berlin Wall further into the city where mist was collecting after the recent rain.

It was Dempsey, not Dempshey, Takeo and Nikolai. I wasn't real sure on my take on them anymore. I was sure I didn't hate them like before. Yeah the American and Russian were idiots, but I could tell that the Japanese man had some smarts and common sense at least.

They were all messed up on one level or another...like me, so I couldn't feel too angry at them.

I now understood why Richtofen had managed to hold them all together so well. Tank and Nikolai were too dumb to realize they were actually following him and the Jap was more than willing to follow the 'honorable doctor'. Although, honorable is the last term I would have used if was ever asked to describe him.

I wound my way through tall buildings stretching into the air, reaching for the sky as if trying to touch the heavens. I eyed them until I'd walked for many hours, kicking a rock and thinking.

It was dangerous to come this far into Berlin without my attention fully alert, but I couldn't help it. I needed to get away from the theater.

Two days and the men would be gone, with or without me. I was thoroughly torn, too.

The palace was my home.

_"Your coffin..."_

Ugh. Why did they ever have to come here? Now I had no sense of direction. The sky was the ground and up was down. My entire stability had been uprooted by a single man whose purpose still eluded me.

I wove through a set of cars on an abandoned roadway, leaning Nova expertly over my shoulder with my left hand. I allowed my thoughts to roam from many things. My plans for the future were the primary process going on. What was I going to do? Leave or stay. I'll admit, I would really miss this dead city and the theater I called my home. My palace.

That's when it happened. The thing that forever changed my mind about my circumstances.

I smelled them first. It was the smell of decay, the wind picked up and wet air permeated with the stench of decomposition. I tore my eyes from the bricks of the road and stopped, crouching behind a car. I froze...for once in a long time...I couldn't move.

Everything was a haze as I took in the horror before me. The mist that had collected after the rain wasn't helping either.

Endless groups of zombies milled in a large square where a courthouse had once been. Little remained on it except the foundation with rotten wood beams stabbing out of the stonework, stark silhouettes in the cloudy atmosphere.

I evened my breathing, wondering just how I'd wound up here on the road, staring at so many monsters. They milled about, jaws hanging loosely, shaking their heads and yellow eyes glowing like lanterns in the mist.

My vision tunneled.

Shit. The moment the wind blew in their direction, I made a noise, or the fog lifted, I'd be zombie food. I was surprised that I hadn't already been caught. I slowly stood up and began to back away, but stopped as I heard a noise behind me.

The heavy shuffling of dead feet. I turned, only to find myself staring at yellow burning eyes about ten feet away. The monster moaned beautifully and stepped toward me. It's rotten arms reached before it, bones jutted out of rotten flesh stumps where finger tips should have been. It growled gutturally and took another careful step, its jaw gaped open and its head shook viciously.

I was rooted to the spot, petrified like a marble statue. I couldn't even bring up Nova for the life of me.

The zombie stopped and seemed to raise its head up a little, arms swinging down to its sides. It eyed me.

I knew I'd been caught. Great.

To my surprise, however, the beast didn't charge at me. It took another hesitant stepped. I could hear the squelch of its shriveled wet muscles and creak of decay joints. It's jaw worked angrily.

I reached toward it with my right hand. "What a beautiful work of art you are." I whispered. "Fool."

It froze at the sound of my voice. It made a noise in its throat as though trying to speak.

It was actually incredibly sad.

It stepped forward again, now within touching distance of me. I'd never let a fool get this close to me. Still, Nova hung limply from me left hand. I allowed my fingers to trail the rotten fabric of the zombie's tattered shirt that hung heavily in the misty fog. I pulled back as it did not react, just stared at me blankly. Then I touched its nose, giggling as the fool shook its head.

Then something happened. It gripped its head with its own bone fingers, gouging into its rotten scalp and tattered hair. It staggered back howling and shaking.

As if it were having something invade its head...its mind.

I could not raise my Nova fast enough as its clawed hand lashed out and landed a blow to my head. I staggered sideways, leaning against a building and gasping at the thick, white fog, my face felt disarrayed as blood swarmed down my cheek.

The fool howled loudly and I heard a rush of movement, like thousands of pounds of fabric, bone and flesh rustling, creaking and groaning in a mighty storm. The fools in the courtyard had heard their comrade in the alley and were coming.

I glanced at the zombie that had hit me and saw it staggering towards me, mouth open hungrily. I raised my Nova and fired, spattering the wall of the building behind it in thick globules of brain matter. I saw lantern eyes rushing out of the courtyard, the sound and stench of death louder and stronger than ever before.

I fired my rifle several times, but my aim was sporadic as my head throbbed.

Screw it.

I turned and stumbled the way I'd come. irritated at my drunken-like state. My head spun and I stumbled on a loose rock, bumping into a car hood and falling against it, hands clawing at the smooth surface desperately. I flung myself on the car and rolled over the hood. I hit the concrete ground on the other side desperately, crawling on the pavement like an insect as my head wacked again it again.

Hardly a fitting way to die for a queen.

I grasped the side mirror of another vehicle, groaning in pain as my vision swam in waves. My sight darkened and lightened to the pulsing of blood in my head, behind my eyes. I hauled myself up, and realized my ears were ringing and the movements of the wakened dead were muffled, as if I were underwater.

I managed to straighten my skeletal frame and muscles as the fools flung themselves over the vehicle in much the same matter that I'd done. Some of the smarter ones just navigated around it though.

I raised Nova, which I'd somehow managed to hang onto, and fired again, my shots rarely killing them. I'd hit an arm, leg or shoulder, and while the little blood spurts were fun to watch, they were gaining me nothing. Not even slowing the determined enemy advancing on me.

They were only a few feet away as I stumbled back and tripped, falling.

Suddenly little bits of zombie pieces splattered my face deliciously as I landed on a car trunk on my back. I slid down to the ground as I heard a familiar _spshew_,_ spshew_, and bursts of green light were visible through my closed eyelids. I heard a sound of many zombies screaming as they died.

I still felt sure I was going to die. Maybe not a fitting death for someone like me, but still a beautiful death no less.

Suddenly, all the noise stopped except for the pounding in my head. I heard human footsteps, not the fools. Immediately, I felt a strong arm wrapped securely around my waist, carrying me rather haphazardly like a sack of potatoes. I felt my head throbbing angrily at me as I was pulled into a secure bridal-style carry.

Someone was there.

"Daddy?..." I whispered deliriously, clutching at the rough fabric of a coat.

"Hardly." Snarled a harsh voice. A beautiful, gorgeous voice.

The German Nazi, Richtofen.

He'd just saved my life...I tried to stretch my aching brain around that.

"If you had wanted to kill yourself...then you should have done it in a less troublesome way." He reprimanded, sounding angry, yet amused too. Was that even possible? Such a stretch of the emotional spectrum. Though, I figured he could pull that off well.

"I wasn't trying to kill...myself." I mumbled, only half-conscious, but less delirious.

He laughed softly.

"Ooooh, of course not," He responded. Sarcastic bastard. "...but I only assumed because that's what I'd do." He responded, I realized he had been speaking German.

"What?" I tried to make sense of it.

"If I were to die, I'd find miene minions in a place where many were."

Had I been trying to die...surely not. I'd thought it was an accident, but I wasn't so sure.

"Why are you here?" I whispered in a faint voice.

"I followed you."

"Why?"

I felt him stop altogether, standing quietly in one spot. I sensed him contemplating the answer. "For reasons I don't understand, Tanya, I'm unable to stop myself from looking out for you." He said softly, then raised his voice. "If you didn't come out here to die, why did you _come out here_?!"

"I was thinking...and then I got lost." I muttered lamely.

He laughed shrilly at that, splashing his way through the puddles forward into the lifting mist.

Not what it seems to me...not what I see. Just in my mind, not in real life.

Once again, I must be dreaming.

Or was I?

If so, dreams were suddenly rather painful.

* * *

_**End of chapter five.**_

_I don't know about you guys, but I am having fun! I apologize for any mistakes/errors._


	6. To Crave the Insanity

**I really do try to stay in character, so I apologize if they aren't right to you!**

**Oh and if you didn't guess on that last chapter song inspiration, I'll tell you: It's called _Bleed _by Evanescence! I love that band!**

**Edit - changed some more dialogue, and just realized I'd failed that song title above :P I'm a total derp at times.**

* * *

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect

_Man, that really hurt! Getting my head knocked around like that. I would have to remind myself to be more careful in the future. In truth, though, I'm glad that it happened. It brought something around that I really wanted.._  
_I was beginning to understand why I could say goodbye to that simple life in the theater. Even if I didn't know it at the time. _

_I wonder to myself often. Just why did I feel so drawn to him? Answers don't come easily though. Usually, they require strength and daring...and sometimes sacrifices of our self dignity. Soon, I would have that answer, one way or another._

* * *

_**Chapter 6.**_

_**To Crave the Insanity**_

I opened my eyes to the ceiling above me where crumbling plaster dangled like vines in a forest. I felt only soft fabric around me in a very sunken mattress. My head ached with a dull, undulating pain that made me feel sick. I wanted to vomit in all honesty.

I blinked several times as light drifted in faintly through a shuttered window, wanting to chase away my pain, but it didn't help. I sighed to myself, wondering why my brain hurt so viciously. I decided I'd just go back to sleep but then heard the sound of movement in the room, and my mind registered that somehow a fool had gotten into my room. The Queen's Chambers. I shot up instantaneously, making the blood rush to my head like a waterfall as my vision swam. I lunged forward for Nova, which I located with my eyes in an instant where it lay on a low table nearby.

I barely realized that I wasn't in The Queen's Chambers at the theater palace, either.

Before I could reach it, my nerve impulses refused to respond from my aching head. My body went numb and my muscles turned to jelly as I thumped off the bed and onto the floor rather unceremoniously, my vision swimming in darkness. It cleared after a moment and I saw boots before my eyes and my heart pounded.

A fool was mere inches from me I was sure.

"What are you doing?!" Demanded a voice angrily in German from the pair of boots.

I couldn't respond as I stared at the blood covered boots. They stood there, hesitating. I thought I could make out a smiley face in the blood on the side of one of them. I chuckled out loud, amused despite my pain.

The boots muttered something and I saw them turn and stomp away.

Not a fool. A person.

"I need more spleens to deal with this." growled the voice, now on the other side of the room.

Then it hit me like a blinding light turned on in my brain. I remembered now about the men that had come to my palace. I remembered the deadline I'd given them. I remembered how I'd come out into the city, foolishly ignoring the danger. I especially remember how that man had saved my life after I'd wound up in trouble.

Richtofen.

I felt hot anger and indignation flood through my entire being. How dare he follow me! How dare he save my life! How dare he bring me here! Wherever here was.

I blinked a few times and rolled over, staring at the room to determine where I was. It looked like some random, abandoned house. I'd been on a couch, not a mattress bed, where the fabric looked ready to give way. I saw carpeted floor rolling away into a kitchen where the man stood, leaning over something. The end table nearby contained my Nova.

I slowly pushed myself up as I heard the scrape of chair legs and someone sitting down. I managed to straighten to my full height with a slowness that made sure I wouldn't flop around like a useless fish again. I patted myself down to make sure I was in one piece, checking for any injuries. I touched my face where the fool had clawed me earlier and felt...a bandage.

"Interesting." Commented the Nazi, voice excited. "I didn't know until I had a blood sample, but yours contains the element one-one-five! How fascinating!"

I turned and saw him sitting in the chair languidly. He was donned in his normal, bloodstained attire, looking pleased with himself, staring at me with an intent expression. I felt once again like a lab experiment. Which enraged me even more. Not only that, but he had taken _my_ blood and put a bandage on _my_ face! My face! _I_ never gave _him_ permission to do any of that.

"Why the hell did you take my BLOOD! Without the queen's permission. You damn senseless SCHWEINE!" I snapped, stomping towards him and finding my vision clearing as I went. I entered the kitchen, angered.

"Extraordinary! The element has rather interesting side-effects, it seems." He exclaimed, standing up swiftly from his chair, as if he expected to have to fend off an attack, nearly knocking it over in his haste.

"WHAT _ARE_ YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I shouted, stopping inches from him, fury exploding through me.

"Agility. Mentality. Strength. The element enhances the traits of whatever it imbues. You recover fast, and you seem to be rather strong for a woman. You were only out for an hour after those knocks to your head." He noted casually, frowning at my anger.

"That has nothing to do with the element. It's called endurance! It's called life-effects, not side-effects, Dummkopf!" I shot back.

"Aw, but the blue glow never lies, my dear!" He laughed, eyes gleeful as he held up a small glass tube stoppered with a tiny cork, as though to ward me off. I saw blood in it. It looked dark though, like the fools', glowing a faint blue that was only noticeable upon close examination.

"Mine?" I whispered.

"Yours." He agreed.

"How?"

"I don't know. I was going to ask you. Perhaps the minions did it, perhaps not." He grinned like a kid.

"How come I've never noticed?" I said, tracing the vial with my fingers.

He shrugged, "Maybe it's because you've never paid it any attention. Mine looks the same...and the others...but not as iridescent, like an undead's. It shouldn't even have this high of concentration without you turning...turning into one of them..." He trailed off.

My heart hammered as I realized how close I was to him, my blood pumping through me quickly. I could feel the warmth of his breath and the rather closeness. He smelt like death, like blood and decay. I loved that aroma that many shunned and feared. I tried to focus. I felt dangerous longing in my heart. So long since I'd seen anyone real. Longer since I'd seen anyone who was like me. I could not indulge my weakness, I thought ferociously.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" He suddenly asked as I stared past the vial and into his eyes, provoking my response.

I gripped his coat front with both fists tangled into the cloth. I forced myself to be angry as I glared at him. It felt like I wanted to kill...but not quite. No I was just making myself believe that...but it wasn't even true. I had to stay pissed, or I'd carve a whole new path that I didn't need into my life. I was determined.

He glared at me. "Vhat is zhe meaning of zhis?" He demanded again, in English now.

"Why in hell did you FOLLOW me?!" I snapped ferociously, wanting him to feel my wrath. Why was he even speaking in English? To make me mad? Well, I'd teach him to mess with me. My anger wavered a moment as I felt his hands wrap firmly around my wrists, pulling my hands out of his coat.

"I already told you, voman!" He growled, pushing me back. Away from him.

"Earlier you said you didn't know why!...I don't believe it! Now tell me the truth!" I interrogated.

Suddenly, he laughed shrilly. "You don't _vant_ to know!" He stated, face warring with wild, raw emotions.

I abruptly felt my anger drain away for no reason as I watched this rather unchecked side. One I was becoming accustomed to. I felt proud to be able to pick it out and I actually just smiled at him.

"I do!" I said, a strange feeling inside of me.

He glared balefully and turned away, as though he would rather not face me. I grasped him again by the arm this time and yanked him around to face me. I was going to have my answer! I noted a fleeting look of surprise on his angular face at my strength.

"I think it was-" I started.

"DON'T you _DARE_ Say it! It vas zhe voices, not vhat you zhink!" He screeched, high-pitched, and suddenly angry, yanking away from me.

"You're wrong..."

"Nein! I don't care!" He declared, straightening his coat and swastika armband. He shuffled his feet, uneasy.

"I said before that you shamed me...that wasn't true." I admitted.

"You did?" He paused at his fidgeting, taken aback.

Okay, so I'd just thought I'd said it. But it didn't matter.

"I want something...besides power." I finally managed after a moment of uncertain silence.

"What?" He dared, eyes sparking in challenge. "Tanya..." He warned.

"You," I barreled on. "That's what I want." I exhaled softly. Something about the truth made me feel more peaceful inside. He watched me, suddenly rather still.

I stared into ferocious yet gorgeous emerald eyes. He spoke to me in German. "Why, Tanya?"

"Because, I never had a reason before. It was always me...the queen. Ruling her palace all alone, I never realized what was out there." I explained, feeling an unfamiliar feeling of sadness.

I was never sad! What's wrong with me?

"Do you still want to be queen?"

"Yes."

"Would you kill for it?"

"Yes, I will, and I have."

He leaned close, eyes glittering. He looked curious and insecure at the same time. I'd never seen him like that before.

"Do you regret that?"

"Never, not for a moment."

"Would you kill that little girl?"

"Yes" I whispered.

"Would you kill me?" He breathed. The question caught me by surprise.

I thought for a moment and knew my answer, "No."

He tilted his head, frowning, trying to understand me. "Why not?"

"I'm not sure. I tried back at the palace. The theater. But I couldn't. Something won't let me pull the trigger, and when I finally did, it never hit."

I, too, was confused at this.

"Do you know what that something is?" He leaned closer, I did too. Our noses touched and electricity shot through my entire being, making me giddy. I giggled at the feeling. It reminded me of the time I had found a crate of champagne at the theater and had a little to much.

"No, But trust me, I will soon..." I kissed his thin lips, to my surprise, he reciprocated. Hesitantly at first, then more confident. I felt terrific joy, more fierce than that I received when getting a delicious kill. Oh, it was marvelous, exquisite, otherworldly. My face heated and I felt like I'd left this universe. Words...can't...describe...

He yanked back abruptly, cutting off the kiss, face red with emotion. For a moment, he simply stared into my eyes. I wanted to dive back into that kiss, pull him into it. I wanted to feel it all again. I grinned hopefully, about to try once again.

"Tanya..." He murmured suddenly. "This feeling...IS WRONG!" He yelled as though it were my fault.

He glared, stepping back and eyeing me like a cornered animal. I hesitantly followed him, shamelessly wanting another kiss, but his hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Zhat never happened..." He growled in English, old demeanor returned. He let me go with a saddening, light push.

I stared at him uncertainly, he turned and stomped off without another word, old floorboards groaning in protests. He walked out the door, out onto the street, while I stared like a complete idiot. He paused, glanced around, and started off again. He disappeared down the road back towards the theater and my heart felt...deflated? Was that the word?

I wasn't sure, because I had no idea what my emotions were and what they meant. It'd been far too long since I'd felt any emotion akin to caring. He was right, though. I couldn't want him. We couldn't want each other. It was a bad idea. The last time I'd loved, fate had made sure I regretted it. I went into the living room to retrieve my weapons. I located my Bowie knife next to my gun and put it through my belt. I sighed to myself, picking Nova up from the end-table.

"If you could talk, you'd say that was rather stupid of me." I informed my gun as I strapped it to my back.

I walked over to a still-in-one-piece mirror and yanked the bandage from my face. The wound was gone. He'd been right to say I recovered fast. Of course, I already knew this fact, but it still intrigued me to here the cause.

I left the small house that Richtofen had brought me to and blinked in the sunlight a few times, adjusting to it, and traipsed down the long road, alone, back to my theater. My palace.

Another thing that intrigued me about the situation was the fact that my blood had the element in it. Apparently, it'd healed my wound rather quickly. It'd slipped my mind a second ago, but now it bugged me. For the life of me, I could not figure out why or how. I guess a zombie could have passed it along years ago. But still...that seemed wrong somehow. He said it was a higher concentration than his and his unconventional allies.

Wait...they had some of the element in their blood too? They were definitely keeping secrets. I wanted to find out too.

I turned a corner, doing a once-over for the zombies and found nothing. They seemed to be almost too absent. Strange. I continued on after another cursory glance. After a moment more, my brain went back to its brooding. One of its favorite pass-times.

I was now reconsidering leaving my palace again.

Why should I go? A change of scenery? Power? Or something else?

But this was my home, how could I ever give it a proper goodbye? I wondered if I truly wanted to leave this place or not...I felt bitter inside.

I made it to the dilapidated theater, scanning the immediate vicinity for anymore fools, but there were none here either. I admired the old building for a while, tracing the cracks and old rotten wood with my eyes. I loved it.

Finally, I entered. I walked into the lobby to find the American and Russian sitting on rotten chairs at a table across from one another, flinging cards about in what might have once been an organized game, but was now a complete mess.

As Dempsey flung another card down, he smashed his fist down and crumpled the card. The card held the appearance of a card that had been through such abuse multiple times.

"HA!" He yelled in triumph.

A full three seconds later, the Russian's hand slammed down on top of his. The American cursed fiercely in pain.

"EHhehehehe! Slap Jack! DA?" Nikolai laughed. "Cuz, now, you're Jack!"

"DAMMIT Commy! that's not how you play!" The Marine yelled.

Then they both noticed me as I walked over.

"Vhat are you doing?" I asked. In English.

I saw Dempsey give me a once-over. "Playing a game, wanna join?" He offered. Probably only out of politeness.

"Nein." I said, my German making the two Allies' soldiers wince. I grinned at their discomfort.

"Maybe ve can play my game, zhough!" I added playfully.

Nikolai sipped at a bottle of vodka agitatedly. Wait, where'd he get that? He said, "fucking capitalist! Why'd you have to invite that-"

My glare cut him off dead. I kicked his chair with all my might, making the wooden legs snap and sending the Cossack crashing to the floor, his vodka bottle rolling away.

"OW! That hurt!" Yelled the Russian.

I knelt next to him and held my Bowie to his throat. These idiots would learn respect...even if it meant a few blood spots on my carpet...which was already immensely stained.

"Now vhat do you say?" I whispered fiercely.

"I surrenderrrrr!" Moaned the Russian miserably.

"Now...my game?"

"Da! I'll play! What is it?"

"It's called hush puppies. Zhe next vone to talk after I say _'GO'_, gets kicked in zhe...not-so-pleasant area!" I explained, grinning. "It's so much fun!"

"Dammit! You're worse than the Nazi!" Dempsey said as he stood up, backing away from us both.

I began, "alright. On a count of three-"

Suddenly, we all heard a moan and the sounds of boards ripping away from a window. The fools were back. I sighed in disappointment as I stood up and seized Nova from my back.

Terrorizing these disrespectful soldiers was going to have to wait.

"Couldn't you have waited longer!?" I called at the fool clawing through Takeo's barricade. It howled in response.

* * *

_**End of chapter 6!**_

First kiss! Wooooo. But not quite as Tanya planned. Zombies next chapter!


	7. Not So Wrong Anymore

_**Enjoy the chapter! :D**_

* * *

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect.

_Everything changed at that point. It was like a wall had been torn down somewhere and the flood that was my feelings had been set free._

_Things seemed to go even faster after that, and now I wonder...was it really real, or just some kind of dream. At any rate, it changed everything. And now, I don't regret it. I was able to say farewell to the shackles that held me to that place, because now I had something new to chase after...and it wasn't just power._

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Not So Wrong Anymore**_

My index finger contracted and I squeezed the trigger as I aimed down the barrel of my rifle at the undead slowly climbing in through the window that had once been a barricade. Suddenly, it's neck was all that was left, gushing a fountain of red blood. I smiled happily.

"Hehe, can't see where you are going now, can you?" I taunted in German as the corpse stumbled for a second and toppled to the floor.

Nikolai slowly picked himself up from the floor where he'd fallen, grunting in effort and snatching up his vodka bottle while muttering in Russian. He stood up as best he could while I took out some crawlers coming in from the roof spouting green gas from their smooth greying hides. They curled up like spiders dying as they hit the stairs and floor.

"Shit. They're coming from the stairs!" I heard Dempsey growl, forgetting the cards on the table. I looked over to see his Lamentation decimating several fools stumbling down the steps, their chests exploding with red. "Oorah, maggot-bags!"

Abruptly, he switched to his Resonator, letting forth a smattering of fresh bullets into the undead.

I heard the inconsistent rattle of bullets to my left and turned to see Nikolai's FN FAL at work on the zombies coming from the direction of the stage. To my surprise, he wasn't too bad with his aim since he managed to kill the majority of the small group. Was he just so used to being drunk, he could kill just as well as when he was sober? Was he ever sober? I continued to pop heads from the crawlers climbing in through the roof and walking zombies using the windows to gain the lobby.

"I zhink it vould be vise to leave zhe lobby!" I suggested in English, watching more corpses collapse and being replaced by twice their number.

"Where could we possibly go? We're kinda blocked off here!" Dempsey growled, stepping back as lifeless corpses tumbled down the stair case.

"Nozhing's impossible for a queen." I responded, shoving past Nikolai.

I pushed his gun down while it was still firing. He nearly shot his own foot.

"Hey! Watch it, Girl!" He hollered angrily.

I ignored him and unloaded the rest of my clip into more crawlers coming from the theater room.

"Nikolai, get zhe vindows!" I ordered as the crawlers exploded with enough force to slay their walking brethren behind them. A noxious scent filled the air.

"Ughh. That smells disgusting!" Nikolai groaned. "Like my fourth wife...she was pretty...pretty and smelly...weird combo." He turned his drunken gaze to the zombies coming through the window.

I slew the rest coming in from the stage, finishing my clip off, and hurried forward through the path I'd cleared.

"Too me!" I yelled and lunged through a thick green cloud, holding my breath.

I burst into the aisle from the green smog, smashing into something hard. I almost didn't realize that it was a person. We both went down.

"Vell, zhis...is awkward." Richtofen stated lightly, green eyes staring at me and a faint smile on his face. I registered the fact that I'd landed on his chest.

I scrambled back quickly off of him like I'd just fallen into a puddle of lava. We both stared. Richtofen suddenly grinned at me as he slowly stood up. I shot to my feet as well, staring straight into his eyes, but not flinching. Slowly he drew his ray gun, a crazed expression coming over his face.

For a moment, I thought he was going to try and shoot me. I tensed my hold on my Nova and then remembered that it needed reloading. Shit.

Then he spun on his heels towards the zombies gaining on him - that I just now noticed - and fired. He must have been training them through the theater room.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You all die!" He screeched as the zombies exploded in chunks of green and red. I glanced over my shoulder where the green fog was dissipating. Dempsey and Nikolai appeared through the fog, casting their gazes out for more zombies. I suddenly heard a shout from the stage and glanced past Richtofen to where Takeo was lopping apart zombies easily with his katana, yelling about his emperor or something.

Then I noticed something strange. A floating green box hung in the air where the last of the fools had been in the theater aisle.

"~I knew zhat brat vas holding out on us~!" Richtofen sang as he reached forward and touched it.

_**"Max ammo..."**_

"Vhat vas zhat?" I demanded, jumping a little upon hearing the demonic words.

"That was a power-up. It restores all ammo...it's pretty sweet." Dempsey said. "You've never had one before?"

I shook my head. "Not before now...I vonder vhy."

Richtofen looked at my gun suddenly. "Is it full of ammo?" He asked lightly.

I checked the back-up clips, but all were empty except for one, which I began loading into the empty gun.

"No," I responded in confusion, frowning at the others.

Richtofen let out a low whistle and pulled his hat closer to his eyes with a quick flourish. "Vell, it's seems zhat Samanzha doesn't count you as part of _zhe game_..."

"Game?" I asked in confusion.

"Ja. Zhe little girl has trapped us in her game." He muttered bitterly.

Before I could ask what that even meant, Nikolai asked, "wait, if you haven't gotten power-ups, then where do you get ammo?"

I glanced at Richtofen's face as he watched me curiously, blinking slowly. Suddenly, it occurred to me that I was surrounded by the three soldiers and I noted Takeo approaching from the stage, his gaze on us with a knowing expression. That'd make four.

Four soldiers that had probably been giving zombies haircuts below the chins for a long time now. All with dark pasts I was sure. All were men.

They were intruders, and they were close.

"Zhat's none of your business, Communist!" I snarled, becoming defensive and snappy at the enclosure. I was the queen, what did they think they were doing, ganging up on me like this!?

"Hey, calm down..." Someone said.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I went into self-defense mode. Before I knew what had happened, my foot lashed out and caught the hand's owner right between the legs.

Fortunately, it was only Dempsey.

He sank to the floor, face pale and full of agony.

Richtofen burst into a fit of uncontrolled laughter, seemingly unknowing that I could have easily done the same to him.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed at the witless American, taking a step back and nearly bumping into Richtofen. I stopped at the last second, shooting a warning glance at him over my shoulder, and Takeo who stopped a few steps away to observe the commotion.

"Dammit!" Moaned Dempsey in pain while Richtofen giggled at him.

I reached for my Bowie knife, expecting a fight. Richtofen abruptly turned serious, realizing I hadn't been joking. He stepped back slightly.

"Back avay! Zhis grenade is going to EXPLODE! ahahaha _explode_..." He chuckled, sounding actually a little nervous. I noticed his hand twitching at his belt where his own grenades were at.

Then I realized why. The last time I'd acted this way, I'd nearly killed Nikolai and made Richtofen lose a leg. For some reason, the thought of that encounter made me even angrier.

"Zhat's right, back avay!" I snarled, waving my knife in Nikolai's face as he happened to be the closest who wasn't currently incapacitated.

He quickly backed up, tripping over his own feet and crashing into the chairs in the on the other aisle. Richtofen risked a step closer to me. Thankfully, his hands were far away from his grenades and up in the air now.

"GET BACK!" I yelled at him.

His eyes were deadly serious as he spoke his next words. "Tanya, I know you're angry! I understand zhat, but zhis is not a good time to be killing. Not _us_ anyvays..." He trailed off, his voice slightly higher.

For several tense moments we stood there, glaring at each other fiercely. Then I hesitated, remembering our kiss. I shuddered mentally and lowered my blade, trying not to meet that gaze that made my insides weak. I turned it towards Takeo instead, who shook his head in agreement to Richtofen's statement.

"I guess..." I mumbled. I saw them visibly relax. I hadn't realized they'd been so tense. Was it something in my eyes? For some reason, I was glad I could make them so scared.

Was scared the right word for it though?

"You weren't kidding about the grenade." Dempsey groaned, trying to get up. "I think one's just blown up between my legs..." He limped away, heading towards the lobby, probably because that was the safest route away from me.

I saw Nikolai thrashing in the seats trying to escape them, but to no avail.

"Chyort! Will one of you bastards help me?!" He yelled from the cushions.

I abruptly spun towards the stage and pushed passed Richtofen, shoving him roughly on purpose. He stumbled, his hat threatening to fall from his head, but he managed to catch it. I heard him mutter something. I stepped nimbly around Takeo, staring at him and daring him to meet my gaze. He didn't, instead he began to make for the lobby, ignoring the Russian who was still stuck in the chair rows.

I climbed up on the stage and looked around at the spattering of blood and flesh on the floor. I took some comfort in the carnage lying around. My home...I sighed. I heard some belching and farting and looked up to see that Nikolai had managed to make out of the chairs and Richtofen was quickly retreating from him as though to get as far away as possible. He was coming towards the stage. I paused, waiting for him.

He stepped up onto the stage and slowly undid his grenade belt. He tossed it onto a wooden stool rather casually, doing the same with his hat, gloves and coat. He was soon kneeling next to the teleporter, muttering faint words under his breath, deliberately ignoring me.

"What are you doing?" I asked in German as I walked up to the machine. For a moment, he stayed silent, and I thought he was going to avoid the question altogether.

"There is a wiring problem with it!" He explained finally without looking up from his task. "It seems to glitch when cooling down. Then, once it's fixed, we can be on our way to leave you in this tiny box of a palace...I have all the coordinates to leave though, I just got to..." He stopped and stared at me with a suspicious expression. "Why do you want to know?"

I shrugged. "I've nothing better to do..." I mumbled, looking at the floors. I felt rather depressed at the thought of him going.

Wait... I, who never needed anyone, was sad to see him go? I wished I made more sense.

"You said you'd never gotten power-ups before...tell me...have you used the other accessories of the game?" He asked, still fidgeting with the machine's power panel.

"Accessories?"

"Ja. Pack-a-Punch, wall guns, weapons box, Perk-a-Colas?"

I hesitated. "I used the weapons box once, and then Samantha took it away on the second try. I used the Pack-a-Punch for Nova here, but that's the only time. I have not touched the chalk outlines or the perk machines..."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I always figured that the outlines were nothing and that the perks were harmful or extremely old."

Suddenly, he flung down the tool he was holding. It bounced off the floor and he turned his full attention to me.

"I don't understand, Tanya! Why would she give you the accessories but not include you in the game?" He stared at me in a way that confused me, like he expected me to know the answers or something...

"Why don't you ask her?" I growled sarcastically, staring at his bloodstained coat nearby.

"Hmph! Maybe I will..." He said, doing something additional to the machine and pressing a small button.

There was a small ding and an additional light came on the top of it.

"At last...soon, I will-" He cut off, shooting me a glare. "Why is it that when I try to talk_ to myself,_ you're RIGHT THERE!" He snapped.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"Why are you even right there?" he snorted.

"I was curious. Besides you're still in my palace." I reminded evenly.

He grumbled something and stood up.

"Have you even considered the offer...?"

"All too often," I sighed, staring up at the ceiling where the wires for the stage crisscrossed the top. Trying to ignore the intense gaze now directed at me.

I heard his footsteps, and he paused before me. I switched my eyes back to his emerald irises, determined to keep ahold of myself this time.

No kissing or any of that foolishness, I told myself.

"You do?" A whisper of a question.

I nodded. I saw a muscle twitch in his jaw, as if his brain were directing extra energies to unknown parts of his musculature system. He blinked twice, and then a strange look entered his eyes. It was one I'd not seen before I was sure.

"Can I...speak with you, elsewhere?" He asked almost in a whisper.

I stared at him in sheer surprise. Since when did he whisper like that?...or talk in private for that matter?

I hesitated. "Where?"

"Wherever you choose..." He smiled.

Like hell if I knew where...

Then it occurred to me.

"The Berlin Wall." I declared suddenly, nodding to myself in satisfaction. The turret tower was perfect.

"Then, let's go." He urged, looking uncomfortable...which was rather strange. He grabbed his stuff from nearby and nodded, pulling it on.

* * *

"What's this about?" I asked as I sat next to the rusted-out, mounted MG on the tower wall. The sun was setting bloodred again, and here I was, back in this tower I loved so much for its height. Only this time Richtofen was with me as well. He was standing near a window on the far side, his gaze sweeping over Berlin. The sun glinted fire-like in his green eyes.

"It's about you." He said just like that, turning his uncharacteristically calm gaze on me. He adjusted his armband without even looking at it.

"Me?"

"Ja...I must know what it is you are _up to_!" He suddenly declared.

The look on his face made me feel certain that he hadn't come here to question what it was I was up to. But I suppose I can play that game for a bit, just to find out what he really wanted.

"I'm not up to anything." I said in annoyance. "I'm just ruling the palace. I should be asking what _you _are up to!"

He chuckled rather deeply. "The way I see it Tanya...we have similar..._alignments_. I will say. Especially when it comes to goals."

"What's that mean?"

He started walking towards me. "I think...that we could be _up to_ the same thing."

He then stood before me, a mere few feet away, leaning casually on the turret. He was rather...handsome like that. I felt my heart skip a beat as a flash ran through his eyes. It wasn't a fierce flash like he got when the fools attacked, but more of an excited flash. I figured he got that look when he got the correct response from an experiment of his. I took a deep breath, reminding myself not to get worked up.

Focus.

What was he trying to do?

"I mean, I want power...you want power. I think we could-"

He stopped as I lunged to my feet, glaring at him viciously.

"What's this?" I hissed threateningly, stepping toward him. He didn't even flinch, but actually smiled a little. "First you think it's wrong...and now you are trying to imply...what?"

The next thing I registered was his hand on my shoulder and his body rather close to mine. I focused in on his face, studying the sharp cheekbones to distract myself from the warmth on my shoulder. Yet, despite that, I didn't want to move away.

"I'm implying that...I've changed my mind about that feeling. It's not so wrong anymore." He murmured, kissing me on the lips.

It was so sudden that I actually just stood there, not really doing anything. Then, I realized what he meant. I pulled back from the kiss and looked him dead in the eye.

"You've changed your mind?" I exclaimed, trying to sound doubtful and not thrilled. Although, I don't think it was working very well.

"Ja..." He nodded, his hand sliding down my arm to my elbow, holding it as delicately as a flower. Those long, deadly fingers, so painstakingly gentle.

"Why?"

I felt his other hand on my other elbow. A part of me realized that even if the answer wasn't satisfactory, I was still going to react the same way. I shuddered as he tugged me closer. We pressed together, faces inches apart.

"Because I enjoy this so much _more_...than I thought possible!" His voice quivered slightly and I realized something.

I laughed lightly.

"What?" he made a face.

"You. Were. Scared." I whispered, touching his nose with my lips on the last declaration. I felt his warm breath ragged on my face. I could feel fierce happiness flood my being.

Why was that?

He looked like he might deny my conclusion, but all he said was, "I haven't felt this...desire...in a long time..."

"Then, you'll be wanting to feel that way again." I guessed, pressing my lips to his. "You like thrills," I guessed. "Fun."

I felt him shiver slightly and then I wrapped my arms around his chest. "I like_ winning_."

"Winning," I echoed.

"And I wasn't scared..." He denied finally as he hugged me close. I laughed giddily and rested my chin on his shoulder, feeling relaxed.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I was frightened. I was frightened of loosing control, of loosing sight of my..." He trailed off, then stated. "I didn't want distractions. But it's not...so terrible now."

It was strange, hearing him search for words in that manner.

"What's the difference?"

"You are..."

I felt rather calm as we stood there. It felt strange to me. But I liked it...

"You know the three day deadline I gave." I murmured.

"Ja."

"It's gone now...and when you do leave...I'm coming with you."

We stood there for a moment, and I don't know why...but it felt right. I could almost hear his smile.

Then, he ruined the moment by saying in a crisp voice, "I had figured both of those already."

I pulled back, glaring at him. "You just enjoy annoying me!" I accused.

He shrugged and grinned innocently. "I don't annoy you! You just think that because you don't know what I really do to you..."

"And what would that be?"

"I make you...exited." Amusement danced in his green irises.

That was true. Still... I felt a blush rush into my face, unbidden.

"Tanya, you want power." He murmured, staring right into my eyes. He was serious now. It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes," I said, trying to think straight.

"Then it's ours for the taking."

* * *

_**End of chapter 7.**_

I'd love to hear your opinion! Don't be shy! ;)


	8. Lies

_**Hey, new chapter here! Thank you all for reading!**_

* * *

Thoughts form Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect

_Oh, I forgot about what came next...dammit...it was not pretty and it nearly destroyed me...I said it released me from the theater...it did._

_Just not in the way you think. And the thing I was chasing is not what it seems..._

_Farewell to my chance of ever being balanced... *sighs*_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Lies**_

I felt lighter than air as I watched him leave, climbing down from the turret tower. I'd told him to go on. So he had. I twisted around to gaze at the sunset, feeling pleased, enjoying its fading warmth on my face. I stayed there long after the moon and stars had ascended into the heavens, winking down at the world from their places up high. I was no more closer than I had been before to them, but I felt rather happy.

I was going to go with Richtofen and get the power I wanted so. And the side bonus of him... That brought a smile to my face. I found myself wishing I could cast a line into the stars and pull one down to me and make a wish.

Finally, as I left the tower, something strange caught my eye a little ways down the road. There were two pinpricks of yellow light in the darkness, like zombie eyes. I walked towards it, aiming my Nova at it, wondering if there was anything like a zombie child. I hoped not, it would suck to have to kill that.

Then I remembered I needed ammo, but I was pretty sure I had enough for one fool if it came down to it. I could go grab some from the armory near the tower(Which is where I got it regularly if Nikolai was still curious. There was enough in there for a whole army...so it'd lasted me all these years) if I needed to. For now, I was too intrigued by this thing I could see.

I was soon close enough to make out more details and caught sight of what it was. I gasped in surprise.

Two yellow eyes in a ghostly transparent body locked onto mine. She looked maybe twelve, her blue and white dress was just as bloodstained as the teddy bear sitting in her arms. Which was to say _a lot._ Her face was small and delicate, but pale and lifeless, like a vampire. I guess you look like that when you don't have a body.

If I wasn't so used to this sort of stuff, I'd have been seriously creeped-out.

"Samantha," I whispered, aiming my rifle right at her. I wasn't sure I could hurt her though due to the fact that she was ghostlike and probably not even solid.

"Tanya," she responded. Surprising, her voice wasn't demonic like it usually was, but soft and childlike.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly, lowering my gun.

I did not feel threatened by her presence here. Truth be told, I wasn't interested in putting a bullet in a ghost child.

"I saw that little exchange in the tower..." She whispered, staring right at me. I felt a little miffed by this.

"And?" I demanded, perturbed. Why was she spying on me? _That_ was creepy...

She shook her head softly.

"You will wind up regretting it..."

I thought it was a threat, and suddenly I was getting mad.

"Look, little shit, I really don't want to deal with this right now. Why don't you fade back to whatever dimension you came from." I frowned at her.

"I didn't mean it as a threat, Tanya." She said softly, shifting a little so that the moonlight reflected off her paper-white skin. "I just meant that you won't be happy anymore if you go with him...soon you will be dead." She adjusted her grip on the bloodied teddy bear and sat down in the road, as if she were abruptly tired.

She didn't sound like a little girl, but a grown adult with serious advice. I wanted to just walk away, but I was immensely curious as to why she thought that. Besides, I'd never had a personal conversation with her, and I decided I could get more from this encounter if I were patient.

"Why would I regret it? What do you mean I'd be dead?" I interrogated.

"Do you not know Uncle Eddy's secret?" She whispered, leaning forward conspiratorially.

"Uncle Eddy? Secret?" I was befuddled.

She nodded. "Eddy, as in Edward. You didn't just kiss someone whose first name you didn't know, did you?"

I had...

Suddenly, I was a little embarrassed. What did it matter though? I was a queen...I could kiss someone if I wanted to. Even if I didn't know their first name. Yeah...okay, that wasn't the best decision ever. Oh well.

I became a little defensive after that line of thought. "Okay. So his name's Edward. Any other dangers I should be aware of?" I snapped sarcastically.

"A lot..." She said, ignoring my derision.

"What is this secret?" I asked, stepping away and sitting with my back to the Berlin Wall next to the brick road.

"Where to start..." she mused. "Are you aware of the element 115?"

I nodded. "How could I _not_ be?"

"It started there. Edward and my father found the element." Her voice became pouty, more like a child's. "And then it happened..."

"The outbreak?" I guessed.

"No...the betrayal..." she whispered. "Father and him were good friends. Often times, Uncle Eddy would come and see me. At the time, I cared for him. He would play games with me...but then he started becoming different. That's when I quit liking him."

"What do you mean, different?"

"He began to show up less and less. I was more lonely than ever since father was too busy with work. And then one day he came into my room as I slept. When I woke up...I was strapped down to the bed and he injected me with a syringe full of blue stuff...talking of someone else I didn't know..."

She sobbed softly, hugging her teddy bear closer to herself.

I was so shocked, I couldn't articulate. I would have thought she was lying but I realized she wasn't. I could tell simply because I was a queen. I knew these things.

She continued. "Then one day, they were...t-testing...the-" She hiccupped, grimacing. "With the element. Edward had convinced daddy to use my dog, Fluffy." Her voice broke on the name. "T-They tied her up, like he'd done to me. They shut the door. You should have seen her face, Tanya, she was so scared, like I'd been..."

I'd once had a dog, a long time ago. It had been the most beautiful creature I'd ever known. His name had been Regent, and he'd been a large German Shepard that had died defending my life from zombies. The thought still nearly tore me apart, so I pushed it away.

I could relate to this girl...this demonic girl, I know. But she was still a girl. Because I realized something. We had much in common already.

"What happened?" I gently urged, wanting to get to the bottom of the story.

She wiped her eyes with her arm, meeting my gaze. I noticed the yellow glow had faded from her eyes and I saw brown irises underneath. Her eyes had a lost look to them, and the despair that seemed to emanate from her pupils flooded through me, making me bitter inside.

"I tried to stop him..." She whimpered. "And then Uncle Edward killed my father..."

"What!?" I was bewildered. How'd we go from tying up a dog to someone getting murdered?

"He locked us into the room with Fluffy. She had been transformed beyond all recognition by the element test..."

It made sense. Even dogs were effected by the element. I felt betrayed. Richtofen was a black-hearted monster for sure...

I mean, shit, I didn't have a clean past. But I'd never deliberately strapped down a little girl and tested on her. Then, murdered her poor dog...and her dad. Attempted to murder her. I'd never led someone to believe I was going to do one thing and then did another. I was crazy yes, but I'd never lied to an extent that people were torn to shreds over it...died over it!

"How'd you escape?" I asked, feeling a constricting tightness in my chest.

"The teleporter activated...and I was transported to the device that controlled all the puppets." She smiled. "The men there tried to stop me, but the puppets killed them on my command. They should never have messed with me and my father!"

I stared in surprise. Was it the truth? Her eyes seemed to be honest and I felt certain she wasn't lying.

But I'd been wrong about Richtofen...or was I? I was still a little doubtful.

"Is that why those four are in your game? And I'm not?" I asked.

She nodded. "Edward was the only one who should have been in it, but the other three helped him out."

"Samantha...if it is just him you hate...why'd you kill everyone?" I murmured, thinking bitterly of my father.

"He was hiding and I couldn't find him...so I turned over every place. I ordered the puppets to kill everyone!"

I shivered, thinking of how my dreams had been so similar. I'd ordered the fools to slaughter every living person and they would have done it. I would do it if I were Sam. I didn't blame her for her heart...and her feelings.

Emotions were powerful things after all.

"Do you know about the other soldiers with him?" I asked. I had a golden pot of info right there in front of me, so why not delve into it?

"Edward tested on them too..." she sighed. "That's why they are immune to my puppets as I found out." She wiped her eyes. "But the reason I told you all that...was that I really wanted to tell you something that you'll know. It's that Edward knows you...more than you realize."

"What?" I didn't understand.

"Haven't you ever wondered why the puppets can't kill you? They've killed everyone you know and yet not you. I haven't helped you either."

"The element..." I whispered, remembering Richtofen's interest in that fact.

"It's because the element is in your blood...in a higher concentration than even the fools..." She agreed.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Eddy is a liar. He did that to you when you were just a young girl, though he pretends to not know."

"WHAT?" Now I was beginning to think she was lying...

"You repressed the horrible memories from your mind, but they do exist. I know because I did the same, until I aged..."

I shook my head in utter disbelief.

"Don't you remember? You were from a Jewish family...stuck in a concentration camp, the men would occasionally drag off those who were young or unfit. Or those specially selected for it. You were one to be experimented on. Edward got a hold of you...You were just seven then..."

"How could you possibly know..." I murmured, feeling like I just been tossed in a roaring river. I was disoriented beyond belief.

That's right. It rushed back to me in an instant. I'd only been in the concentration camp for a few years before the allies had freed us, but he'd still gotten to me. Now that I was being reminded, my older mind was letting in my childhood horrors. They filled me up, making me angry and bitter.

"He talked about you to me...as he did the injections..." Her eyes flashed. "That's why I like you, Tanya...you're like me...the only one...like me."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_The German general pointed at me severely. "That's the one with the blood type I'm looking for." His lean face was all angles and his hair was short and greying around the temples. His eyes were hard to look upon because they seemed so deadly and fierce. _

_"Take her," nodded a commander without any pity for my frightened face._

_I trembled in fear as a tall soldier towered over me._

_"NOOO! you can't! She's my girl! You can't." My mother, who was held back by more soldiers, struggled, panicking. "Please don't take her!" She begged._

_Hands picked me up and I was slung unceremoniously over someone's shoulder. I was too terrified to resist._

_"No, don't!" Was the last thing I heard from my mother as I was carried off. It turned out, it was the last time I'd ever hear her voice._

_Still, I didn't move as we went farther and farther from the place she was at. Farther from any sense of security I may have had._

_Then, a noise chilled me to the blood. A gunshot behind us in the dead air as the soldier walked on._

_Finally, we paused outside a large building and some guards allowed us in. Up and up we went through several flights of stairs. Then, we came to a door with a sign hanging over it saying; Gen. Richtofen. We walked into the room and I was deposited on a leather chair facing a desk. I studied the ornaments on it that disturbed me deeply. Several stuffed dolls lined the edge, bloodstained and twisted as though they'd been tortured._

_I made a noise in my throat, frightened by these harsh indicators of what their owner must be like._

_"Now wait for him." The soldier commanded. "If you move an inch, I will cut your feet off..." He threatened before leaving._

_I sat there for what must have been hours, scared and trying not to think of what might come. I focused on a clock ticking quietly on the far wall, staring at the glass on it and watching the second hand tick quickly. I ignored the desk which I'd just realized had dark stains on it. _

_Then something caught my eye._

_A thin case perched on a stand, its surface shimmering in the light coming in through a window. I stood up and approached it, curious. I knew I wasn't supposed to move, but_ _I couldn't help it. I was too intrigued. As I got closer to it, I was horrified._

_Within the glass was a pure white skull, perfectly preserved. It didn't look right though, a large hole was right in its forehead. I was filled with more fear, and I wanted to run despite the threats from the soldier. I prepared to turn from the case._

_"Admiring the décor, girl?" Asked a light voice behind me. I spun on my heel, screaming out in fear._

_"Now, now...that's no way to act." It was him, the general. He walked towards me and I cowered in trepidation. His eyes were burning with ferociousness that did not match his calm words. Before I knew it, he seized me and I was placed in the chair again._

_"Do you know what that skull was from?" He asked me, taking a seat on the other side of the desk._

_I shook my head, too scared to even speak._

_"That was the last test subject that turned...such a waste." He paused his rummaging and looked at me. "You remind me of Samantha..." He sat up from the drawer._

_I soon saw that he had a knife his hand, his finger tracing the blade delicately and thoughtfully._

_"I'm sorry!" I squeaked, terrified._

_"What for?" He stood up and came towards me. I shook all over, pretty certain I was going to die._

_"I don't know...don't kill me! Mommy said people who hurt children go to a bad place!" I said, trying to scare him off._

_"Did she now?" He whispered, kneeling next to the chair and looking me dead in the eye. I could barely stand it, because it was like staring down a deep tunnel full of bad monsters and not knowing how to back away._

_I nodded, feeling a little braver. "So you shouldn't hurt me..."_

_"You DNA is what I need to know..." He seemed to ignore my warnings. "The test ran positive for a one Miss Tanya Dreiser...you. It's only too bad you are so young." He shook his head, storing his knife away at his belt. "The Fuhrer thinks the Jewish lot are a waste. But the truth is, there is a lot of DNA here better than his supposed Aryans! Oh well, at least this way, I can take whatever I want."_

_I stared at him, uncomprehending his line of speech._

_"I can't have fun with children, though!" He complained. "It just doesn't work with me...oh well. I suppose I need to stop playing so much anyway. It's like I'm cursed to be stuck with little brats..." He hissed, grabbing my arm._

_I was too terrified to react as he pressed a needle under my skin and withdrew my blood. I was frozen solid like a statue to that chair._

_Once he was satisfied with the amount in the vial of the syringe, he stood up and left without saying a single word. The door to his office slammed shut, and I sat there shaking like a leaf, feeling like I might start crying._

_He came back a short while later, now the syringe was full of a glowing blue liquid. He reappeared back at my side, grinning at me._

_"It will work this time," he stated in confidence. "Shall we, Tanya?" He said. _

_He seized my arm again, pressed the needle back into skin, and injected me with its contents. I felt sick and unable to do anything before this situation. Soon, I was unconscious as well._

* * *

My mind replayed that seen as clearly as the day it'd happened. Samantha seemed to understand because she didn't say a word, waiting for me to be the instigator of a conversation. I just wasn't sure what to say yet. I wanted to think it over.

So here I was, having just relived a buried memory. And now emotions were rising within.

So he hadn't cared for me! I should have been able to see that. All of the Nazis were the same anyway, I felt, heartless monsters. They couldn't care for anyone.

He knew who I was...his test rat. The thought made me sick to my stomach. No wonder he always looked at me so intensely. It wasn't because he felt anything toward me, it was because he was interested in how his experiment had turned out. He'd been stringing me along just to observe me.

Just take the day in the house for an example. He'd seemed more interested in my blood than anything.

I felt sick for kissing him. Not once, but several times.

My eyes filled with tears. Not sorrowful tears, but embarrassed ones. I was embarrassed by what he'd done, how he'd played me. I was angry inside. I'd been alone all those years, and it had made me weak. It'd made me lonely, and I should never had felt that way!

But now I knew...I was ready for future problems more than ever. And even though it made me miserable, I knew I'd be stronger for it.

I didn't feel very good anymore. I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted revenge. I was going to make him pay for his lies...for what he'd done! I was going to make him suffer!

"Thank you, Samantha," I whispered. "For the truth...I know now that I was a tricked."

"I'm surprised you believe me." She stated, eyes wide as she looked at me.

"I do, because I remember that time now...he used to speak of you to me as well."

The girl stood up, but she began to fade at the same time. I guess she was a ghost after all.

"I can't stay in this dimension anymore," she said. "Just know, Tanya, that I hate him. If you kill him...I will reward you with your own puppets to control...The slower the better."

"Puppets? Oh, did you mean fools?" I questioned.

She shrugged. "Whatever you want to call them."

Then she disappeared. I was excited by the prospect of having my own fools to control. I found myself thinking that I was going to kill him, even if the only reward I got was repairing my damaged pride.

I gritted my teeth, thinking of the revenge I'd get on that bastard for everything.

I'd never wanted to hurt anyone more than I did at that point.

I stood up from where I'd been sitting, shouldered Nova, and began my traipse back to the theater.

* * *

_**End of chapter 8. **_

ERMAHGERD! How is she planning to make him pay? Will things go right? Find out in future chapters!

Ideas, comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome as always! ;)


	9. It's Never Simple

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect

_Is it possible to be so wrong and so right? Truth is never easy. No one's ever right or wrong. There is no black and white, only varying shades of grey. We are who we are. Each one of us a mystery to ourselves and everyone else...just waiting to be unveiled._

_So why did I mess up? I guess I was just being a dolt then._

_Change was coming for me..._

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**It's Never Simple.**_

The moon and stars were high in the sky by now, shimmering down their light to the Earth below. Pale, cold light shone on the city of Berlin, glinting beautifully upon the glass of the abandoned buildings. The far away stars glinted high above the world, reminding us that you can always shoot higher. Once upon a time, I'd believed they could speak and tell you things, too.

But that was before my childhood was ruined by the monsters of the world.

I stomped down the brick road parallel to the Berlin Wall, multiple scenarios of what might happen next after the conversation with the ghost child filled my mind.

Should I give Richtofen a chance to explain himself? To be honest? Or should I just go ahead and pop his skull? Maybe I'd splatter his dark heart all over the old floorboards of the theater instead. How beautiful that'd look.

How fitting it'd be.

I loved fitting ends to any story. I'd loved stories since I was a child when my mother and father would tell them to me.

My favorites were the ones where the end fit the beginning so well, and everything turned out for the best. Sometimes they were not always happy, but they went together just the same.

Now that everything had happened, my mind was flooding with ancient memories that I'd buried in my sorrow.

And they were giving me a violent, determined strength. My resolve was a ten foot, thick, steel wall at this point.

I stopped at the armory, an old metal house at the base of the Berlin wall. I didn't pause as I tromped through the rust coated front door, making it swing on creaking hinges. I looked at the mountains of munitions. Cartridges of ammo lay about, weapons such as rifles and MGs leaned lazily on the far wall, and barrels of gun powder were all rolled into a disarrayed pile in the corner.

I hurried over and sifted through the cartridge piles, replacing the empty clips of Nova with new ones. My movements were jerky and quick from burning anger in the pit of my soul. After leaving the armory building, I made my way back to the theater. I glared around the empty road, searching for more zombies, so angry that I just wanted to kill something.

No fools were out tonight, and I wondered if I'd scared them off with the aura of hate flooding from my being,

It amused me that this was the second time I'd wanted to kill Richtofen, and now the desire was so much stronger than before. It annoyed me, basically, because things were fine enough before the arrival of the men. Yeah, there was a zombie apocalypse. I know I wasn't getting any closer to my goals. I am also aware of the fact that it would not have lasted forever.

Still, at least I hadn't been so angry...and confused...

Things had changed in my domain and now I was being forced to confront it. Jeez, I really need servants for this mess. If the fools were mine, I could just have them take care of the problem. Then again, maybe not, since that'd been Samantha's logic.

Some things, I guess, I just have to face myself. Though I didn't like it.

So, like the pragmatic queen I was, I began planning.

I decided I was going to confront him...then I could watch him in pain before he died. Simple plan, yes, but those tended to be the best.

I banged open the doors to the lobby, marching in without even closing them. My military boots sounded loud in the silent lobby room. Well, it wasn't all silent. The sound of metal on stone filled my ears in long, measured rasps.

With a flick of my raven-black hair, I twisted my head towards the noise with a wrench of my neck muscles. I spied Takeo, sitting calmly on the staircase and sharpening his katana with a grey stone. He froze. His eyes flashed up in alarm until he realized it was me.

I jerked forward with my muscles, and clomped up to him. I glared downward as he sat there, continuing with his task and seemingly nonplussed at my rough gait and the anger he probably knew was radiating from me.

"Where is Richtofen?" I demanded.

Blood roared in my ears as I gazed down at the Samurai. His mustached face twitched with an unreadable grimace as I watched.

Takeo turned his gaze up to my own. "You are angry with the doctor..."

"Ummm. Noooooo," I responded sarcastically. "I have an appointment! Of course, I'm angry at him!"

"Why?" Takeo laid down the sharpening rock next to him, stretching his muscles and gripping his katana. I watched him ruffle out like a waking bird, adjusting his blood stained uniform and hat as if they were his feathers.

"Just tell me where he's at, and it's none of your business!" I snapped.

Takeo stood up at that, holding up his blade a moment, not taking his eyes from my own. I glared at him as he sheathed it calmly, having finished his task. The ring of metal on leather filled my ears as it fit perfectly in its sheath. He towered over me, being a step higher up on the stairs. His narrow, hazel eyes were fierce, the sharpness of his square face severe and framed in short dark hair. Age and stress lines were apparent on the warrior's forehead.

"Maybe it is not my business," he agreed in a soft voice. "But if you are planning to kill him, you will have to go through me." He declared, eyes glittering.

I blinked. How did he figure I was planning to kill? Besides, why would he waste his life for that worthless monster?

I folded my arms, crinkling my green Nazi coat. It was rather ironic attire, considering the object of my hate at the moment. Oh well, I could wear whatever I wanted.

"What makes you think I'm going to kill him?" I demanded, feeling annoyed.

"You've got that look in your eyes like you had earlier, when you attacked the American..." He described seriously, pointing at my face calmly. "I've seen that challenge in many of the young samurai's eyes before, just as they prepare to go into a doomed fight with their greatest enemy..."

"I need to speak with him," I tried, not backing down, becoming annoyed at his prophetic observations. "Besides, you can't protect him forever...his fate will catch up with him, Takeo."

The samurai looked away at those words. He finally just exhaled, lowered his arm slowly, and walked past me towards a lobby window. He peered through it like a hawk, probably searching for the fools. I noted that he seemed tense again, as if he were ready for a fight.

I stared at him, wondering if he was going to answer me.

"Takeo?" I asked.

He stopped, going as still as a statue, and looked at me. "I believe that Richtofen is at the teleporter...just don't do something you will regret, Tanya." He advised.

Despite the way it must have sounded, I knew it was not a threat, but an attempt to be helpful. However, I was beyond help from anyone. Especially strangers.

I laughed at that. "I already have, trust me!"

He stepped away from the window and crossed the room in short, quick strides. He closed the doors at the front that I'd left ajar quickly, and they groaned on their hinges. He did so silently, saying nothing as his body relaxed with his work. He crouched to the floor, collecting bullet casings I hadn't noticed before. As he came to his feet, he rolled them in his hand, tossing them over his left shoulder into the barricade behind him and saying something in Japanese.

They clattered onto the floor in the window, rolling away like broken memories.

Suddenly, I couldn't stand being in his silent presence anymore. It was too calming.

I spun on my heels and took off from the room, my vision turning a slight tint of red as I cast my gaze towards the stage, thinking of the person I was hating more and more all the time. I stopped walking, anger burning through me as I checked my rifle. I fumbled a moment with the clips, my vision doubling as I fumed.

Nova was brimming with ammo and I'd even put a few extra clips in my pocket for future use. I ran my hand over the stock and sighed.

"Time for yet another death..." Then I hesitated.

If I killed Richtofen, how would I get the others to leave? I suppose I could just kill them too, but then there would be nothing to gain from that. I didn't think I had the stomach to kill them anymore... Once upon a time, maybe. I wished I could go back to last week, before they'd all shown up.

Back to balance.

It didn't matter though. I could deal with that problem later. I was just going to take out 'A' on my list and worry about 'B' when I needed to.

I allowed my anger to boil back up because it had never really faded, only waited.

I marched onto the old stage. The teleporter sat nearby, electricity glittering up its sides and cables, reflecting calmly on the stained floor. It made the darker corners of the room seem deeper and mysterious. I'd never seen the teleporter so ripe with energy before. I guess Richtofen had been working on it.

My shadow danced in the electric blue light, and I noted that Nova was tinted a rather nice color from it. A refreshing change from the constant red everywhere. I took in the fact that the corpses from the fight earlier were gone and I wondered at that. I cast my gaze around for Richtofen, but I didn't see him anywhere.

Maybe he wasn't here afterall.

Then suddenly, I heard a noise behind me and I whirled around.

It was him.

Richtofen. He stepped rather calmly from the shadows near the curtain of the stage. His tan coat reflected the blue, giving it an odd greenish tinge. He was fully dressed in his military style general uniform. His visor was straight and his coat as neat as it could get with the various blood stains. And then, to add an insult to my injury, his Nazi armband seemed to have adjusted, becoming more pronounced in the harsh electrical lights.

"Tanya..." He said, something was different in his voice though, it seemed rather low for his usual high octaves. His eyes glinted viciously a marine color in the light. I instantly raised my rifle, muscles clenching up in anger.

"Don't you dare move!" I ordered, becoming tense.

He become statue-like, his green eyes burning through me with something I couldn't tell.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped, frowning at me.

"You lied!" I growled, glaring at him angrily.

"About what?" He folded his arms indignantly.

"Everything..." I widened my stance, wanting to be completely stable when I pulled the trigger.

He scoffed, "Well, you're going to have to be a little more specific."

"First off, about me!" I snapped.

He actually smiled. He leaned against the teleporter easily, looking calm and turning his gaze upward to the ceiling, as if he were bored.

He said almost wistfully, "A Miss Tanya Dreiser...They called you Schwarzer Rabe, for your hair. And thus, the birth of Projekt Rabe. I don't know why though. I guess the others were amazed by the ripe genetic orchard we'd just discovered, waiting to be plucked and utilized. I remembered that experiment, true, even when I feigned ignorance. It's because I wanted you to remember Tanya, that meant I truly succeeded."

I was instantly confused, a stab of my resolve wavered and I growled inwardly, annoyed with him. Why was he always juggling my thoughts around to where I couldn't keep up with him? I would get so confused if I wasn't careful, that it would be impossible to keep ahold of one thing at a time.

He never responded the way I expected. How could plan ahead if I couldn't even prepare for his words?

"How?" I whispered finally.

"The element had the classic pattern of causing amnesia to its...hosts..."

"I never forgot any of it!" I snapped. "I only pushed it away."

"Do you remember the phrase I gave to you then, just before our retreat?" He plowed on, ignoring my statement. _"Hide in the floor, behind the door, until the clock chimes four, the end of the war..."_

I did. We'd rehearsed that rhyme for days, weeks, months. With each injection, each test. Then, the day came when the camp was abandoned. Prisoners were rounded up and the Nazis left. Richtofen brought me to his office and asked me to recite it to him. I did, and he showed me the trapdoor under his desk.

He told me to stay there and to leave only when I heard everyone gone. Then, to stay past that until I heard more voices. Then the door shut, and I was deprived of daylight for so long. Everything was denied to me then, the element keeping me alive past hunger, fear and fatigue. I fell into a deep sleeplike hibernation...

I always thought he'd abandoned me there in that little room where he'd told me to wait.

Then the Allies came and found me.

It turned out, I'd been in there for five days. They couldn't fathom how I'd survived.

I guess I remembered even more than I realized.

"It saved your life, Tanya! I saved you from the firing squad that awaited all of the Jews then...or the noose..." He smiled, shifting from the teleporter to look at me again.

"What...just so you could see how your lab rat turned out!? I waited five days..." I demanded, glaring at him, feeling unnerved.

He nodded, "exactly! Proving the success. I wanted to see how it went...partially, I suppose. I didn't want to see such a waste of an interesting specimen of a promising experiment."

"And this...is still..._ongoing_?"

"Apparently. It's too bad that it's too late to make much of it, what with half the world dead. I plan to change that! And maybe we can go from rotten corpses to humans. That's how science works! Start with the best you can get and build up from there."

I growled with anger, "I hate you."

He didn't even blink. "You have no idea how many people have said that to me. But I'm _still curious_...why?"

"You killed Mother. You left me alone. You made me believe something was one way, when it was the other!"

"I never misled you then. I did yesterday, but that was the only time. I left you alone when I had no other choice. The Nazis would never had let me take you with me and keep you alive."

I made a high noise of anger in my throat. "And my mother?!"

"She was broken, starving, and after that day, alone. A loose end. The way I see it, I did her a favor."

I felt tears in the back of my eyes just thinking of her. Of course this black-hearted bastard didn't care.

He spoke, "You see, Tanya, I couldn't let you die yesterday. Not then. Not now. Especially since the experiment was successful beyond your wildest imaginations."

"How?"

"Everyone in the entire world died at the source of the outbreak. But here you are, over a couple of decades later, still thriving. I have never had such success! And now, I've found _you_! And I don't dare lose this opportunity again."

"WHY? You'd better have a really good reason!"

"I can go so far with your DNA..._so far_."

"I will make you suffer!" I declared.

"Then, do it..." he laughed. "I feel I have suffered a million years of pain and hatred already. I will take yours just as readily!"

What the hell did that mean?

I trembled with ferocious fury, my finger twitched on the trigger of my weapon, wanting to pull it. Sweat beaded on my brow, and the sound of my heartbeat thrummed impossibly loudly in my own ears. My hands felt clammy as my discomfort grew. I should have just pulled the damn trigger, but I was unable to.

I don't know why. I just couldn't.

I lowered my rifle, knowing I'd been defeated by my enemy.

Damn, I was so weak now...I hated it.

"Just go..." I muttered, humiliated by my pathetic actions. "Whenever that teleporter is ready. Go and never come back. I don't want to see you again, and I want to just get back to my life here."

He laughed shrilly at that. "DON'T YOU SEE?! It's too late_ for that!_"

I shot him a confused look.

"I always finish what I start!" He continued. "I _always_ come back to the loose ends if they aren't lost. I'm not letting you out of my sight again, my dear." He stated with a maniacal laugh.

He took a step towards me, then another.

I whipped my gun up. "Stop!" I hissed.

Again, he stepped forward.

"You won't kill me." He stated confidently.

"Stop!" I growled.

Another step.

"STOP!" I yelled, hands trembling on Nova.

"I made sure you wouldn't kill me..." He whispered, coming closer.

"What? How?" Again with making me jumbled up!

"By saving your life." He chuckled. "Science shows, that when a human saves another human being's life. They become more likely to like them. I saved your life _TWICE!_"

"Your science is impaired!" I snapped.

"Then do it, Tanya," he goaded. "If you really _hate me so much_...kill me!" He pressed himself right against the barrel of my gun, tip inches from his heart. His eyes were staring down at mine challengingly. The stuck-up idiot looked too calm for someone about to die. He thought he wasn't going to, but that wasn't true.

I pulled the trigger just to prove him wrong.

A dull click rang through my ears.

I tried again.

Nothing.

I snarled in frustration. I had just loaded it, I thought. I glanced down at the clip, and to my horrified realization, I'd unintentionally loaded the empty one back into my gun. I must've been too distracted by my line of thoughts earlier...and my anger.

"See?" He laughed, sound vibrations running down my gun like taunts to my clammy fingers. "You're mind already prevented it, Tanya. I made you mine then and now. You will never kill me!"

I stood there, trembling. He was so close. My knife was in my belt, I could just pull it out and stab his heart.

I couldn't though.

"You messed me up..." I whispered desperately, feeling as weak and thin as a willow. "My father died because I was messed up...I couldn't think straight after the concentration camp because of you! He died, because I was unable to cope with the problems that came!"

Richtofen pushed the barrel of Nova down, grinning at the accusation.

"Is that so? Well, he must not have loved you much to begin with, having renounced you and your mother to your dooms just to join the Fuhrer's Aryans!"

"You're WRONG!" I screamed.

But he wasn't. Father wasn't in the concentration camp with us, as he'd not been Jewish when he'd married Mother. The Nazis had welcomed any non-Jews who renounced the Jews. Even if it meant leaving their own families. It's sad but true...because it happened more often than it should have.

"I'm not." He reached forward and touched my hand gently. "Meine Frau..."

I flinched back like I was burned. "Stay away from me!"

I turn and fled.

"Tanya! Get back here!" He called.

I leapt from the stage in a single bound, bolting over the old planks onto the rotten carpet. I ran faster than ever, fleeing him. I realized dimly that I was trying to outrun my history again. Trying to elude it, to escape the wrongs of the past. I was running from myself.

I sped down the theater aisle and burst into the lobby, clearing the counter with a fierce jump. I saw Takeo, leaning against Quick Revive. His gaze was trained on me as I ran past.

I ran outside, to the dark brick road. Abandoned cars were littered everywhere, forgotten in the bright moonlight. The cool night air made me slow for just a moment, and then I pressed on, sprinting for my life.

I only wished that running would do something good for me.

* * *

_**End of chapter 9**_

_**I apologize for any typos as I self-edit and it tends to get to where I miss things...no matter how much I read it!**_

* * *

**Translation** \- Schwarzer Rabe = Black Raven. Projekt Rabe = Project Raven.


	10. A Friend in My Time of Need

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect

_Running sometimes feels like a solution. But most of the time, it's more of a problem than a solution. If we run, we won't know what we could be, or we feel pathetic and lost. Sometimes, one must overcome their fears. But I was foolish and silly. I wasn't young, so don't believe only the young make mistakes._

_Unless you base age on wisdom...then I could be considered young in the fact that I was ignorant...that's why I ran... So, fate wanted to teach me something of myself in the upcoming world...let me tell you...it's not all been a waste though._

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**A Friend in My Time of Need**_

I held tight to my sniper rifle, Nova, and ran as hard and fast as I could, my legs carrying me onward into the aging night. The stars burning out as the atmosphere brightened steadily overhead. Everything seemed to be going way too fast, and I felt desperate to flee. So that's exactly what I was doing. I kept my speed, kept going, and going, sprinting onwards, never slowing. I didn't feel any exhaustion as I ran. The only thing I felt was my inner turmoil.

Well, it was bad enough that I was running through a city full of zombies and not even paying attention. I mean, I didn't see any at the time, but I'm sure there were some in the stores and such. To make matters worse, I didn't care in the slightest. Sure, maybe I did, but it wasn't on top on my list of priorities.

Getting away from the theater...away from _him_...took the cake for the moment.

Dawn had broken when I finally stopped running and a crimson brand-new sun was born. The life giving star rose in the horizon. Blood red morning light poured across the city, illuminating the rundown, plant-covered establishments with fire. I didn't stop because I was tired, or even because I was done running. I stopped because I heard a faint whisper of a noise nearby, movement. Okay, maybe I did care a little about whether I'd attracted fools or not.

Still clutching Nova in my hands, prepared for anything, I went searching for the source of the noise. It was coming from a small stand of garbage cans nearby in the street I'd stopped in. I hesitated as I heard the noise again. I pushed aside a can and saw the source.

A large black dog was sitting in the corner, staring directly at me, its tail wrapped around its paws and its body hunched up, hackles raised in warning. I saw that the poor thing was rather thin, and laced with scars. Its brown eyes seemed sad. When it saw me, it let out a faint whine. I wondered if it'd had run-ins with the zombies.

"Shhhh... Now there's a good buddy..." I whispered encouragingly.

I placed Nova to the side, not wanting to scare the dog. I knelt on the ground and extended a hand towards, urging it onward with gentle words. Hesitantly, it stood up and took a step towards me, wetting its nose with its pink tongue.

"It's okay." I assured it.

Finally, it got closer and licked my finger timidly, smoothing its fur out as it relaxed some. It'd probably thought I was one of the fools.

"Good dog...good dog." I praised, petting his head lovingly.

It looked at me, tail wagging every now and again, pointed ears leaning forward to listen. Soon, it began sniffing my hand and clothing, inspecting me eagerly.

"I wonder what your story is, fella..." I murmured, scratching the animal's ears affectionately.

Soon it warmed up to me, fear gone. It abruptly rolled over on its back, allowing my to rub its stomach too. I laughed at the simple joy in those brown eyes. After some more examining of the mutt, I found out that it was a male dog.

"I like dogs," I informed him.

He stuck his tongue out and started panting. It extended a paw towards me as I leaned back, having finished petting him. I laughed and high fived it, which seemed to confuse him.

"Should I give you a name? Huh?" He rolled over and perked his ears up expectantly.

"How about...?" I thought over several names in my head, but they didn't seem quite right.

"Schwert?...no. Schnell. Nah...Gluck?...nope!" I hesitated, and the dog laid his head on his paws, bored of my names.

Then it hit me what would be the perfect name. I smacked my fist into my palm.

"Vormund." I declared like an order. I repeated it, trying it out, smiling.

Vormund seemed to fit the ragged hound in front of me. Vormund meant guardian in my language, and he seemed like a guardian to me. Although he might not have shown it yet, I sensed the fierceness in his eyes. A sort of protectiveness, a strong loyal resonance from the orbs.

He perked up, tail wagging and tongue lolling in his mouth.

"You like Vormund?"

He barked once in agreement, sitting up to scratch his ear with his back paw.

"All right, Vormund it is."

I stood up, adjusting my grenade belt and seizing my Nova from the ground. I frowned, letting the situation and problems that followed come back to me as I stared at the moss and vine covered buildings in the area, their broken windows sprouting ferns. Down the street of abandoned vehicles in no better condition than the buildings was an intersection, beyond that, a river I knew of.

Thank goodness I recognized the area. Last thing I wanted to happen was that I'd get randomly lost out here.

I found myself thinking of my problem. It was too bad that it was too late to just take care of it with a bullet. I realized that wasn't going to work anymore.

I began walking down the road, heading towards the river, and to my surprise and pleasure, the dog followed.

"You coming with me, Vormund?"

He woofed back in response as he trotted nearby. I smiled, feeling a little better. I had a friend in my time of need. And I couldn't have a more fitting friend then a dog.

I walked down the street to the intersection and then off of it to the large river creeping sluggishly in its banks. I was content to feel the wind blowing off of it and onto my face, carrying the scent of mud and algae. Vormund ranged ahead, stopping to sniff something occasionally, or just to gaze into the breeze and inhale deeply. After a while of wandering the bank, I sat down on the bank, letting the warm breeze flow over me as the sun climbed higher in the sky.

I felt content for now, knowing I could deal with the problem at hand when it came time for it. The real reason I guess for delaying the inevitable confrontation, was because I had no plan. No matter what I said, he'd just stumble me up with some strange nonsense or another.

Vormund came back from his own ranging and sat beside me, eyes on the road behind us. He abruptly let out a faint growl, his fur ruffling up in fear or warning. I turned to see what was bothering him.

I sighed in annoyance as a lone fool stumbled down the road, its rotten jaws agape and eyes shining a bright yellow in the morning light. I realized that the dog had indeed had experience with the zombies.

I raised Nova before recalling that the clip was empty. Annoyed, I reloaded as the walking dead creature approached. I retook my aim when I was done and fired. I watched as its head disappeared in an explosion of gore and relaxed as Vormund laid back down, calm now.

I leaned my rifle against my shoulder and began to feel sleepy. Even though I was imbued with the element, it seemed that it just wasn't enough to keep me awake forever.

Suddenly, the thought of who was responsible for the element injections filled my head...

I growled in frustration, trying to shake off my feeling of uncertainty.

A strange sensation came over me then, as if eyes were on me. I looked around but saw nothing suspicious, so I shrugged it off. I decided it must me my state of mind and lack of sleep causing it.

I stood up, and seized Nova, deciding I needed to find a better place to sleep. Vormund leapt up, eager to follow wherever I went. I really liked this dog. I couldn't help but wonder though, whether or not he warmed up to all strangers so readily. At least he wasn't warming up to any zombies...

I went up to a small house on the river side, marked by the overgrown garden in the back lawn. It was a one-story abode of rotten wood and stained concrete. Around it, was a destroyed fence that had been damaged long before by who knew what. I made my way up the walkway and finally the creaking wooden steps of the porch, slowly pressing the door open.

I peered inside and found that it seemed empty. Carefully I stepped into the house, aiming my rifle at the shadows, the floor groaned in complaint as I walked along, but it held. Vormund followed me in, sniffing around the house for any indication of danger.

After discerning that it was zombie-free, I found out that there were only two rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. I was a little disappointed that there was no usable food in the kitchen as I was beginning to feel hungry as well. I decided I would search for food after a nap. I figured with Vormund at my side, I'd be okay to sleep here.

I chose one of the bedrooms and walked in. Vormund followed and I shut the door behind him.

It wasn't the queen's chambers for sure, but it'd do.

It was frustrating to think that my enemy had ran me out of my _real_ home. Enemy?...yes, Tanya! Enemy, keep it straight! But I wasn't concerned about my unfortunate exile. In fact, only good had come of it so far. I mean, who didn't want a dog?

Once I regained my strength and morale, I'd reclaim my palace anyway. That's what was done in the older days. The way I saw it, what with the zombies everywhere, it was those older days, and every person for themselves.

Another reason the group of intruders had annoyed me.

After placing Nova on the nightstand nearby, I collapsed onto the bed eagerly, not even bothering to take my boots off. I pulled some old, frayed blankets over me. Suddenly, Vormund leapt up onto the bed next to me. I laughed softly as he lay beside me, looking rather protective. I crossed my arm over him, comforted.

I found myself missing Regent.

I also had the vague thought of how I missed my hairbrush too.

Not as badly as Regent of course!

Still, I could use my brush.

I soon fell asleep like this, with tattered thoughts dancing about in my brain.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and was greeted with darkness broken only by faint moonlight spilling in through the window nearby. It took me a moment to get oriented. I felt Vormund in my arms, calmly asleep. I blinked a few times, recollecting yesterday's events. I was a little surprised as well, because I must have slept a long time if the moon was out again.

I yawned and sat up, waking up Vormund as well. He stood up and stretched, leaping down from the bed and sniffing at the door hopefully, wanting out probably. He suddenly stiffened, growling faintly.

"Is there a fool out there, boy?" I whispered, leaning towards Nova and grabbing it. I leapt out of the bed, tossing the blankets aside.

He glanced at me, small eyes shining in the meager amount of light sifting in through the window.

I heard a noise outside then. It was slight, faint. A whisper of fabric in the night. I dropped into a crouch, readying my gun.

No fool could move that quietly. They were just too clumsy for stealth. A human was out there. Or maybe more than one. Was it Richtofen? The others? It better not be, or someone would be regretting it soon enough.

"I know you're out there!" I called. "I will shoot you if you don't reveal yourself!" I threatened.

Vormund barked his agreement.

I waited, but there was only a tense silence.

It felt like hours passed in the soft moonlight as I waited, wondering if I should just shoot at the door. For all I knew though, whoever was out there was probably already positioned where I couldn't get a good shot. I sighed in annoyance.

Really, this was getting boring, sitting here doing nothing. I told myself all about patience as I waited. Time passed.

And then...the door burst open with the force of a grenade, smashing in on its hinges. Before I knew it, a man with a hood was there, and a pistol was in my face. All I knew at that moment was that I didn't recognize him.

My Nova fired before I could register it, my finger acting of its own accord. He collapsed backwards, blood running down his chest.

Why was there a living person here? It was so unlikely...

I heard more movement outside.

"Dak is down!" Someone shouted.

"Kill whoever's in there and hurry, don't forget our orders!"

I trained Nova on the door and Vormund crouched in the shadows, teeth gleaming as he barked loudly.

"Shhhh boy!" I whispered, afraid he'd bring some fools along to join the men outside.

Abruptly, machine gun bullets broke through the walls, littering the floor with casings. I lunged backward and ducked behind the bed quickly, knowing it wasn't the best protection, but I had little choice.

Then, I heard fierce growling and a ripping noise and a thud. I peered around the corner of the bed to see Vormund ripping into a man under him who'd just made the mistake of coming through the door. The dog barked fiercely, blood on his jaws. I blinked in surprise, never expecting the dog to be violent enough to do that!

"Goddammit! Kill that woman and her dog! I wan-" Suddenly the voice broke off in a strangled scream.

A slick sound of a knife slicing flesh filled the air along with a tormented howl. Gunshots rang in the small house followed by more ripping. Then, silence prevailed. A traitor in their midst? Or an unexpected helper?

Vormund soon huddled near me, his eyes trained with the efficiency of a killer's on the door.

"Stay boy...Good boy..." I whispered, tangling my fingers in his fur to encourage him to stay put.

Footsteps walked outside the door and I frowned, wondering just what was going on. Someone stepped calmly into the room as I maneuvered around the bed to see.

"Tanya," Said a familiar voice from a tall form in the light.

I sighed in resignation. Vormund strained in my grip, his deep growl resounding through him, rumbling over my fingers. I hissed between my teeth, frustrated. I was also extremely tempted to release Vormund onto him.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" I snapped. The dog barked in agreement.

Richtofen grinned, his arms crossed and fresh blood on his jacket. His eyes were wild as he clutched a blade in one hand. The moonlight reflected of the bloodstains.

Vormund abruptly whimpered, backing into me as if afraid. He began barking fiercely, baring his teeth and baying rather loudly.

"Shush, Vormund!" I whispered harshly.

He quieted but still watched the man in apprehension. I felt a rumbling growl in his body. Thank goodness he wasn't warming up to this bastard.

"You told me there weren't any other survivors here during the zombie outbreak!" I accused, needing a defense.

He watched me a moment, not moving an inch. His eyes were calculating as he thought about it. Suddenly, he tilted his head slightly, smile fading.

"That's true," he murmured thoughtfully, lowering his arms to his sides. "I don't know who these thugs were, but I have a few guesses. When the Americans sent troops to Europe, most went rogue when they found out they couldn't get home. Their government would not let them return due to the fear of spreading the infection, so naturally, they turned to their vulgar natures and took to stealing and looting."

I sighed and buried my face into Vormund's back. Why did there always have to be exceptions to the rules? I turned a glare on Edward as a thought occurred to me.

"They were speaking Deutsch! Besides, those Americans would've turned to zombies if your theory is true!" I snapped, knowing he was lying.

Suddenly, Edward began laughing as he gazed at me in amusement. He tucked the knife into his belt.

"I apologize Tanya, as I am not used to being honest about these more...personal things...and I hate Americans. Actually...I lied a little just now. Those men were tracking me..." Richtofen smiled, sitting on the bed while I remained on the floor, holding the dog close to me.

I looked up. "Tracking you?"

"Ja..."

"What...how? Why?"

"Ah...bounty hunters for the Illuminati I would guess. Saw their little crest on the leader's coat. They've got their little safe haven somewhere...which I plan to change that! They also have time-traveling technology, thus allowing those men to come_ for me_."

"If they were after you, then why'd they attack me?"

He adjusted his hat before responding. "Hah! They probably assumed the only living person in this house would have to be me. Most of these hit men don't even know what _the Doctor_ looks like. So, they just kill first and find out who you are later! WHAT A GLORIOUS SURPRISE I bet it was for them when they found out you were a woman! Ahahaha!" He laughed.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I simply wish to regain _your trust_." He sounded frustrated. "You used to love the poor Doctor! Ack! So irritating!"

I was about to give him an earful on that. Then I realized it wasn't going to help anything here. Instead, I remained silent, gazing anywhere but at him.

Then a noise resounded through the room like an earthquake in the sound waves as glass in the window shattered. The next thing I realized was that Richtofen was bleeding profusely from the shoulder, slumped back on the bed and clutching at the wound. I leapt up to help him while Vormund jumped through the now-destroyed window, baying loudly.

I heard a scream outside as the enemy sniper regretted pissing off my new dog.

"Bastard!" I snarled, standing next to the bed, leaning forward to observe the damage. Edward's breathing was harsh, but unbroken. He must've been in pain, but not irreparably hurt. There was only one concern; a lot of blood on his shoulder. I seriously doubted he'd bleed to death, though. I would never be that lucky...

Or unlucky...

Truth was, his death was not what I wanted anymore.

Truth was, I had no idea what I wanted.

I growled, "Don't die, no matter how much you deserve it!"

"Zhe bullet!" He gasped. "Zhe bullet is in my shoulder, I cannot heal like zhis! IT MUST COME OUT...out..."

For whatever reason, he'd reverted to a more whiney English dialogue.

"What do I need to do?" I demanded. After all, I wasn't the doctor here.

He held up a scalpel.

"You take zhis, und stick it in! DIG OUT ZHE BULLET!"

I stared in sheer disbelief. He wanted me to do surgery? That sounded like a not-so-good idea to me.

"You vanted revenge, Tanya?" He laughed hysterically. "JA? VELL, ZHEN TAKE IT NOW UND MAKE IT HURT SOOOO GOOD!"

Shit...this wasn't what I'd had in mind for revenge. Oh well...

I took the tool. Our fingers brushed in contact, his warm and slick with blood. I gazed into his venomous eyes evenly.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I whispered quietly in German, grinning savagely. "But this is just the start of my revenge!"

He giggled crazily again. "Zhen start it _vell!_"

* * *

_**End of chapter 10.**_

Okay then! More craziness, but it's sooooo much fun to write. I hope it's also fun to read! ;) Thoughts? Anyone?


	11. Confused Soul

**Hey all you readers! Just wanted to say thank you so much!**

**Thanks so very much! Your support helps me update! ;)**

* * *

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect

_Does it matter that happened then? I'm not sure, it definitely was interesting. To see us both at our rather... bloodthirsty natures. Still, things change, and now I know that the transition was coming. And even if I refused it both mentally and physically, I still knew it would eventually arrive._

_And I was definitely confused on how I felt about Edward Richtofen..._

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

**Confused Soul**

Gentle light flooded into the old room, it's warmth was lost in the destroyed window pains, but the glow it brought was still present, reflecting on multiple glass shards. A warm wind tugged at the curtains, bringing in the scent of grass and blood, a strange combination.

This gentle scene, however, was interrupted by my pitiful attempts at surgery.

So, there I was, kneeling on the floor, like a pious priest in the middle of a ritual. And I was bent uncomfortably at the vertebrae, my thin shoulders pushed forward. My gaze was locked on the bleeding wound, tender under my stiff, warm fingers. My arms and thighs were beginning to ache from the position... hell, my whole body was!

And there was that infuriating man, under my working hands, with his steely gaze on me. His jacket was hung nearby on a desk next to my weapons; the Bowie Knife and my Nova. His feather-white, long sleeve was cut back from the injury to allow easier access. Steady, small rivulets of delicious crimson liquid streaked down my hand, down his bare arm, and dripped onto the old, wooden floor, staining darkly on the already coffee-colored wood.

I felt like I'd been at this for more than an hour, prying, tearing, straining. That's what it _seemed_ like anyways. It might have only been ten or so minutes.

Annoyed by this thought, I worked harder at my task. My eyes narrowed, brows bunching, scowling like an angry cat.

Richtofen abruptly howled in consuming pain, looking at me with calculating eyes. He writhed in discomfort. His shoulder muscles jumped under my struggling fingers, and his gaunt face looked even gaunter, if possible. At least, he was completely full of copious agony, which he deserved.

I meant that, too!

"You are so inadequate with that tool!" He accused, fiery, his venomous eyes burning. At least he was finally speaking German!

"Then bother someone else for surgery!" I snapped back, pushing with the blade. More warm blood sluiced over my fingers, and I cut more as it flowed freely downward with gravity. Warm, wet steel split flesh perfectly, peeling like a potato.

The Nazi snarled angrily in pain, shouting curses. "ARGH! There's NOT EXACTLY A _LINE_ FOR IT!"

"Look!" I snarled, short-tempered by his loud mouth and the recent events. "How am I supposed to get the bullet out with a stupid knife!" I demanded. How often did he have someone do this?

"It's not a knife!" He scolded. "IT'S A SCALPEL. _A SCALPEL._ AND YOU MUST DIG!" He shrieked, glaring at me.

I maneuvered the blade through flesh again, trying to carefully work it through the wound and under the metal bullet. I found it hard to believe that it could be so elusive of my efforts. The tiny lead bug, escaping the steel, sharp tongue of the lizard.

It seemed to me, though, that I was causing more damage than repairing, and the burning, agonized eyes watching me told me as much. Glittering, emerald irises locked onto me with careful scrutiny, reflecting light on its mirrored surface, the black pupils deep and endless.

Shit, shit, shit! Why couldn't the stupid bastard have a better plan for fixing his shoulder than me? Ugh...at least teach me how to do surgery! Verbal instructions are not supposed to be this hard. After all, I was being a very good listener, if only things were explained correctly! How is digging in all this flesh going to help?

Don't get me wrong. I was thoroughly enjoying the blood, yells of pain, and all. At first, anyways, but after working at this wound for so long, I was loosing my patience. Which was short and questionable to begin with. I was constantly doing something, and trying one thing for too long destroyed my self-control on my anger.

"This isn't working..." I muttered, twisting the blade, trying to get under the bullet I'd located a while ago. Also, I was trying to cause a little bit more pain.

I was in the mood for a damn scream!

I was rewarded with, "SCHIZA! VERDAMMT! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

I grinned, flexing my fingers and pushing more, listening to a scream from him. I couldn't help but lean forward a little with anticipation.

"Stop moving so much, you baby!" I reprimanded gleefully.

Vormund, who was at my feet, woofed in agreement. He'd come back not long ago, covered in thick, drying blood. He was rather grotesque-looking in appearance like that, which would have been cool, if not impractical. It made me wonder, with no small excitement, just what the dog had done to the shooter.

Had he ripped his throat out? Chewed out his heart? Tore open tendons, ligaments and arteries?

Oh, the possibilities!

Anyways, the dog was still blood-stained, and once I figured how to fix this surgery problem, I was going to take him outside and toss him into the river for a good cleaning.

But I had to do this first!

Why?

I almost stopped working at the thought.

Wouldn't I rather he were dead, or wounded even? Why help him?

No, I already came to the conclusion I didn't want that. No...

After several more minutes of failing miserably, I had a new thought occur to me.

"Don't move." I ordered the Nazi, pulling the blade free of the wound. He winced.

I straightened to my full height, stretching my spine and tensing my muscles. Then I relaxed them, working out the stiffness that had collected in my body. I spun on my heel and stalked slowly towards the door, a frown on my face.

"Where are you going?" Richtofen called, but I ignored him.

I stepped over a body of one of the Illuminati thugs in the hall, and walked into the kitchen, floorboards creaking, to begin searching about for anything to use. There was another body here, but I ignored it and tended to the search. For several minutes, my hands flew through cabinets, drawers and cubbies, hoping to locate a good tool. I left scarlet handprints on everything, my fingers still coated in blood. I found a rather nice pair of tweezers in a cabinet.

Yay! Lucky me, now I get to resume my pointless flesh-digging, which I was bored with.

The thought to leave out the door nearby occurred to me.

"TANYA!"

So fittingly impatient!

I hurried back to the room.

He frowned at me when he saw the object I carried.

Quickly, I assumed the 'position-of-the-priest' again.

Lifting my hand in the air, I hovered it over the wound, the tweezers aimed downward. I lowered the delicate instrument until it touched the wound, enjoying the hiss of agony I received from the action. Then, with a little more force than necessary I plunged the tiny instrument, tips first, into the crimson chasm where the bullet was stubbornly and firmly lodged.

I twisted the two tips until they were on either side of the piece of lead, and clamped down.

The whole time during this procedure I was using the feel of the wound to navigate the instrument to the bullet so that my eyes could study my patient for the signs of pain I enjoyed. The little changes in expression. The twitches, jerks, and muscle spasms

Pulling my tool through irritated, reddened flesh, I yanked upward, the object that had caused the wound in the tweezers.

THERE IT WAS! The thing I'd struggled to get was right there in my grasp. What I'd been trying to get with a scalpel for the past gazillion hours, I retrieved in just a few short minute with...wait...hold it...

Dun-dun-dun! TWEEZERS!

That was my literal thought-process.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling at my handiwork. To be honest, I was rather proud of it.

I tossed the tweezers away, listening to them clunk on the floor.

"Well...could be worse..." Edward muttered, grimacing. "I'll be lucky if I have an _infection_ now..."

"Just be quiet." I sighed, annoyed. "You'll ruin the moment."

He chuckled irritatingly.

"I'm going to go bathe this excuse for a dog." I murmured. "Come on, Mundy!" I called, giving him a nickname.

I left the room, feeling those fierce eyes following me the whole. Goodness, did that guy ever stop with those facial expressions. Glaring, grinning, snarling...it was one thing or another. Usually consisting of bared teeth... like a starved, wild wolf.

I trotted through the house, my canine companion following happily, bloodied tail wagging. He seemed to have an easy stride and his excitement was up. He even bounded ahead of me, barking softly.

We both ignored the cadavers laying around the house like bizarre furniture.

I just hoped he liked water.

We walked along the pathway outside and down to the riverside where I took the opportunity to rinse the blood off of my stained hands. Here, I saw the body of the man that Vormund had sent from this life, about ten yard away in a shrub bush, blood all over it.

In no time at all, the cool currents of the murky waters streamed around my hands as the jet-black dog sat beside me, watching intently with milky-brown eyes. He tilted his head curiously, ears twitching.

I smiled back at him. "Good do-" I started gently, about to encourage him to help himself to the water.

Then, without warning, he barked and lunged into the river, causing a large splash to wash over me.

I sat there, dripping water...

I found this amusing and began laughing as he plunged about in the river. Good, the dog liked water!

"I'm going to get you!" I called. I tore off my jacket and boots, dropping them on the bank, and went splashing after Vormund. He barked at me, dodging as I launched myself into knee deep mud, gasping in surprise at the cold.

* * *

I slogged my way back towards the house. By now, the sun was high in the sky, casting beautiful light over the world. Shadows were declining with its ascent, and the water of the river glowed like diamonds in snow.

Had I really been up with the moon a few hours ago? It seemed impossible now.

My pants, clinging to me, were coated with mud and soaked through and through, the light gray now dark. My shirt had only just managed to get a lighter punishment from the river, but thankfully, my Nazi jacket was dry and warm. Not that it was very cold out, but with the wet clothes, it could get chilly really fast. My boots were dangling from the fingers of my left hand.

Vormund was running in the yard, shaking off every now and then, slinging water everywhere. I chuckled at him.

Pulling the creaking door open, I stepped into the house, releasing the door handle. I cast a quick gaze over the kitchen before traipsing to the room that Richtofen was in, my bare feet soft on the hardwood floor. Once again, I stepped over bodies, not minding them in the slightest. I stood a moment in the doorway of the bedroom, surprised to find the Nazi asleep in the bed.

I frowned and padded over to the desk. I picked up my Bowie Knife and slid into my belt. It felt better to have it with me.

I sat beside the bed, thinking.

What had happened recently? It felt like a blur. Years had passed at the palace. Then the men had come, and I was here now, in this groaning, rotten house that I would never had normally given a second thought to. Here I was, far from my palace, watching someone I once considered an enemy. Now I was just plain-old uncertain what to consider him...

I stared at his face, it was so gorgeous to me. I couldn't lie, the wild planes and sharp angles gave him a wild look, like an eagle. His scar testimony to a erratic life, his thin form showing his insanity. The military outfit was benefitting the overall effect.

He looked..._dangerous_. I loved dangerous!

Maybe some wouldn't call it great on the eyes. But to me, he was fine to stare at. Especially now, in sleep, when he didn't look so pissed off, or happy, or insane. I enjoyed that look more so...but there was just something appealing with this one, too. Maybe once upon a time, he'd looked this peaceful in waking life? Who else had watched him sleep like this? Who else had seen this quiet serenity? Did I look like that when I slept?

My thoughts inexplicably faded. I leaned forward, heart pulsing warm, smooth blood in my veins. I pressed my lips to his, feeling my heart rate increase, pounding out an irregular cadence. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, emerald irises pierced my own like a stab of a knife. A rush of adrenaline speared through me fiercely.

I gripped his good shoulder, kissing harder. He responded almost unhesitatingly.

Then I broke the kiss, gasping at the cool air.

I rocked back, sitting down as far away as I could without moving my legs.

"Oh...shit! This again! No...no..." I muttered agitatedly.

I then leapt to my feet and paced about the room, feeling that annoying grin watching my progress. The old carpet crunched underfoot. The walls felt like they were staring at me with eyes hidden unobtrusively in the tiny cracks.

"No...no...no!"

I stood there staring at a mirror I had just noticed on the wall, hanging higher up than you'd expect a mirror. I could still see myself though. Damn, I was in a mess. My hair was tangled like a bush, my face was as white as snow, and sweat lined my brow.

I closed my eyes, trying not to let a crowd of memories descend on me.

How stupid of me.

That's when I felt a strong yet gentle hand upon my shoulder. I didn't move, nor open my eyes. I didn't want to.

"What's 'no'?" He voiced in a low whisper.

"This is all wrong...I'm supposed to be pissed at you!" I grimaced, opening my eyes again and staring in the mirror.

There he was, behind me. Hand on my shoulder, head above my own.

"That was amazing, meine Frau." He whispered.

I stared into his green eyes through the mirror.

"What now?" I muttered, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the turn of events.

"I think-" he started until I abruptly spun around and shoved him back.

"Just...look, I-" I struggled to bring words to my thoughts. "I need you to be straight with me." I stated.

Vormund walked by, his tail wagging. He had helped himself into the room through the broken window. He sat down at my feet eying us with chocolate brown irises. With his sleek black fur clean for the most part, he actually looked like a dog, instead of a ragged mutt.

"About what?" He folded his arms, and his stained, white shirt bunched up at the shoulders.

Nearby, his coat and hat dangled off the desk. He'd taken the torn white sleeve and ripped it off at the shoulder to tie off the wound on his shoulder. Even though it was red with blood, I was under the impression that it was done bleeding. His bare arm caught the attention of my eyes.

I'd never seen so much of his skin, and the lean muscles were...fascinating.

He cleared his throat loudly.

I snapped my gaze up, locking onto his eyes.

"You were saying..." he trailed off.

"How do you...view me?" I finally said after a moment.

"View you?"

"Yes... Am I a test rat... or something else..." I whispered, just to force him to listen more closely.

"You are..." he frowned, scratching his arm thoughtfully. "A promise..." he finally said. He shook his head suddenly, as though uncertain then repeated. "A promise... yes."

"I don't understand. What promise?" I frowned.

"Of..." he struggled with coming up with the words.

Suddenly I realized something.

He was tripped up. Speechless.

I started to laugh, my body shaking as he instantly glared in response. "Finally," I said. "The cat's got_ your_ tongue, hehehe." I sighed.

He sighed, "and I supposed this pleases you..."

"Yeah!"

"Look," he muttered, stepping back. "I can't explain this to you... but maybe I can show you!"

Then, something made me wince a little. A thought exploding through my mind and a fierce realization swam through my brain cells. My knees felt a little wobbly and abruptly, I leaned back against the wall. My wavering vision locked onto the hard planes of his face, the glistening of his skin, soaked with sweat. The sounds of his muscles contracting to move minutely, I could almost here them.

I closed my eyes and turned my head.

"Oh...no..." I breathed, not daring to look at him again.

I heard Vormund whine softly.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"It's all wrong...EVERYTHING'S THE MATTER!" I screeched, suddenly angry for no reason.

I did that occasionally, broke into these rage episodes. Similar to what happened at the theater when I kicked Dempsey between the legs... I wasn't sure why or what triggered them, only that they were happening more often since these people had arrived at my palace.

I could still recall the trails of undead bodies I had left behind me when these episodes were done...

My eyes flew open, locked on his. The green irises swam in poison. A poison to me. To ME. I was suffocated by it, and I hated this feeling of powerlessness. It was like my hands were tied behind my back! A blindfold on my eyes, a gag in my mouth.

My fingers crossed on a cold blade of my Bowie knife. I hooked the handle and without realizing it, I was flying at the man, blade held before me.

I noticed his widened eyes. I fell forward. My deadly blade missed him by mere inches. My breath jerked in. Rushed out. In. Out. I spun, locking onto the serpentine face. This deadly, venomous animal. I had to slay it. It had no right to be here! Crawling, slithering, sliding through a pool of its own filth!

"TANYA!" He screamed at me. "Settle down!"

Like I was some unruly dog that needed reprimanded! HUH! I'd teach him about that! I was no dog! I was a queen! And as queen, her enemies must _PAY!_

I lurched forward. He didn't move this time. I was sure my blade would not miss.

Then suddenly there was a prick. In my arm. He was beside me. My blade must have missed! Again.

There was a dog bark in the background, deep and strange in my strangely, now-murky head. A haze had come over me and I felt tired. Exhausted actually. I don't remember what exactly happened, except that I fell forward, unconscious.

But I never even hit the floor.

* * *

_**End of chapter 11.**_

_**Sorry for the delay. I've been having trouble getting back into writing. So be patient with me, lolz.** _


	12. Slaughter is the Best Medicine

**Hi everyone! This chapter, just for the heck of it, I decided to switch to Richtofen's POV, though I'm not sure why... Anyways, hope you enjoy! And yes, the chapter title is something I took from somewhere(I wonder how many know what its from XD) Hint: I don't own that thing either...**

**Thanks everyone for the support and encouragement! :) Every review, fave and follow gives me inspiration(Whether its obvious or not).**

**Oh, and I apologize for the late update! **

* * *

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser - In retrospect

_Those little...episodes...are so damned annoying at times. Fortunately, they don't happen too often. I think. Although, maybe that's because I have not had much contact with people in the past decade or so. Anyways, what happened has been very crazy, and these people who have intruded on my palace have...brought back unwanted memories, as you will soon discover. Oh well..._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Slaughter is the Best Medicine.**

_**Richtofen's POV.**_

How strange this all has become.

Indeed, I never expected to see Tanya again. Much less did I expect to be so... drawn to this enigma that it signified. I did make her strong, but it is still hard to fathom how she managed to survive. Perhaps the copious amounts of the element in her bloodstream? That seemed the most likely hypothesis.

I churned my thoughts over in my mind like the gears of the Pack-a-Punch machine. So many thoughts to work over. So little time.

I paced through the house, my mind running through these uncertain musings. A mystery indeed, and until I figured it out, I'd be keeping tabs on the woman. I had her DNA, so I needn't worry about keeping her...intact. No. That wasn't right. The DNA didn't make everything! Much of it had to do with experiences, how much one ate, slept, etcetera...

She should stay alive. I got the feeling though that she could take care of that by herself just fine.

Alive...

When was the last time I gave any thought to someone staying alive?

Interesting, yes, interesting...

I chuckled. Everything was crazy, and I liked the insanity. The little touch of spice to life, I might say if I were asked. I liked the...mystery. The discovery. The chase. Ahhhh. It was just so...refreshing!

I heard a noise then. I located it silently. It seemed to be coming from outside.

Instantly I remembered the incident with the Illuminati thugs. I skipped over to the window, still feeling excitement. I peered outside through the dusty and torn curtains.

OH JOY! A minion was making its way along the yard, yellow eyes glowing brightly and jaw hanging loosely. It was a tall one, it's skin covered in welts and it's clothes hung in tatters on its decayed body. Right now, a bloodbath would make the perfect distraction. I shivered in anticipation and let out a little giggle.

I sprang over to the door lightly and flung it open.

"Welcome, my child!" I greeted. "I am _your doctor_!" I laughed.

The undead beast was coming towards me, arms raised now that it'd caught sight of me. I couldn't help but laugh again as I raised the Ray Gun that I'd brought with me on this venture. I unloaded several blasts of plasma on to the corpse, watching the wonderful burst of blood. Chunks of meat and flesh landed on the ground.

"You die so..._beautifully_!" I sighed, sucking air through my throat. "Ja...good!"

A power-up floated above the now-splattered corpse, glowing green, it's basic white color made me think of bones...and bone marrow. Delicious!

I noted that it was an Insta-Kill. The skull seemed to grin, its teeth shimmering in the green light. Wonderful!

I skipped outside, looking this way and that, keeping my eye out for more of my minions. It would do no good to get caught off-guard!

It turned out to be a good idea, as I was greeted with the sight of more of my lovelies.

They were staggering in from the road, howling angrily. Their gate was a lurching, lunging motion, but steady enough to remain on course. I found this rather amusing, the way I always did. Seeing, smelling and killing the dead never got old.

I touched the power up with the tip of my fingers.

_"INSTA-KILL!"_ Samantha's terrible voice announced.

I shoved the Ray Gun into my belt and pulled out my knife, wetting my lips in anticipation of the glorious bloodshed to follow. I surged forward, muscles loose and obedient to my impulses. My shiny blade seemed to lead the way, and I was more than happy to follow.

My knife plunged gorgeously into a rotten jaw, crushing the bone like glass. Stale, warm liquid spattered on me, thick and fluid. I ripped the blade sideways, enjoying the guttural howl that followed. Shattered bone and pieces of ruined flesh spattered across my face amazingly.

Several rotten hands reached for me, and I laughed in a high pitch. My knife glinted as the serrated edge sliced through muscles and arteries. Tendons caught in the blade, severed. Skin peeled neatly and bloody rain showered from the wall of death I was creating in the carcasses.

I felt viscous, crimson syrup splatter on my face and brittle limbs break under my might. I tasted oxygen-stale iron and something sickeningly sweet and sour. I smelled decay and death, breathing it in. I heard the squish of moldered brains and the snaps of broken bones. I saw the ferocious carnage and the glowing, orange eyes.

I cried out at the glorious feelings I was experiencing from this.

"JA!"

I groaned, then giggled as a head toppled to the ground, severed neck-stump gushing red blood like a demented river.

"Oh, ja! You _should duck _next time!"

I dodged a swiping hand, plunging my blade into a rotten chest, watching more scarlet fall. My weapon, almost of its own accord, easily split another head like a watermelon as I made a spin that would have impressed Takeo if he were here(Which wasn't hard to do to begin with). Flesh parted before the sharpened point, and I swore I saw little bits of brain matter explode under the impact. Bodies collapsed as I kept at it, intent on using this Insta-Kill to its fullest.

"All the _BODY PARTS_! AHAHAHAHA! IT'S WONDERFUL!"

Then, to my disappointment, the Insta-Kill was over. But I didn't run. I yanked out my Ray Gun, spent a split-second aiming, and then began to unload the clip. Green rays tore through corpses, shattering bone and devouring flesh with ease. The cadavers tore in half, sometimes more, leaving splotches of red and gray gore all over the lawn. The messy piles grew and the few still-intact, glowing eyeballs punctuated them nicely, like Christmas lights.

How glorious!

I thoughtlessly continued, until, finally, the last maggot-ridden beast fell, lacking a head and stomach.

I chuckled and inhaled deeply. "Smells...so WUNDERBAR!"

I stood for a moment, reflecting on how wonderful the fights were. It kept me from thinking to hard. Luckily, it seemed to relax the voices in my mind too, for they weren't speaking anymore. They had been before.

Yes!

Thoughtless slaughter. It was the best medicine.

I turned and made for the doorway of the house, as though to enter. Tanya's mutt companion, Vormund, was sitting there watching, his black fur slightly ruffled. He let out a low growl that rumbled in his chest. I stopped and met his gaze. He stood up, but did not break eye contact.

The dog fidgeted.

After a moment, he barked and turned around, dashing into the darkened house.

I watched for a moment.

A look upward to the heavens informed me that it was probably sometime after noon, with the blazing-white sun hanging in the sky, shining on everything brightly. I grabbed the visor perched on my head and pulled it down to my eyes. I blinked in the shade.

"Take care of her, boy. I need her alive..." I whispered. "Hehehe..."

I walked down the pathway leading away from the house. I stared down the road, knowing there was something I needed to take care of. Something that had been a problem for a while. Something I'd be glad to say goodbye to.

Then I'd be back.

I kept walking until I was on the road. Then, I broke into a jog, in a hurry. I wanted to be done with this task, so I could get to my real goal.

There was now nothing but my own footsteps ringing in my ears.

* * *

**Tanya's POV**

_Fireflies floated peacefully along in the air, flickering their lights gently. It was a soft, comforting, and irregular pulse. Like a soft, young heart, unsure of its place in life, it's role to fulfill. The beautiful insects danced just out of reach, and sometimes closer by. Green lights on an emerald meadow of shadowy grasses all around. The stars shone brilliantly overhead, but there was no evidence of the moon. _

_I stood in this meadow, entranced by the glow, the colors, the simple beauty of this... this peacefulness, something I had not acknowledged in a long time. Something left in the past. _

_It was good. Good to see that there was more out there than death, pain, and blood._

_I'd never had serenity like this before. Or at least, not for a long time._

_I walked along, noting the endlessness of the meadow, how it seemed that no matter how far I went, I'd still be here. Here in this place. This gentle, wonderful place. It was a fantasy for sure, but I didn't ponder it. Or question it._

_I just kept going._

_Hours, minutes, seconds. It seemed they all passed me by like strangers in a street._

_That's when I heard a familiar voice. One I'd forgotten, but was sure I'd once known it well. It called to me, making me realize this meadow full of fireflies was an illusion. A mirage. A thing that did not exist, only in the imagination._

_"Tanya!"_

_I turned my head, trying to find a source to the voice, but there was nothing but bright bugs and highlighted grasses. The sky seeped with a midnight blue, like an empty ocean in the dark._

_"Tanya!"_

_I broke into a run, sprinting through the grass, feeling the wind tug at my hair as I ran. My feet swatted the grass, and the exotic air pressed against my face, soft and determined. I closed my eyes against it, feeling myself loosing this false image. I was going back to reality. _

_I didn't want it._

_"Don't go!" I shouted at the meadow. The fireflies. The stars. "Don't leave me!"_

_But when I opened my eyes, they were gone..._

_Somehow, I was kneeling on the dirty floor of the theater stage, staring into blue-green eyes in a pale, sweat-lined face. Harsh breathing exhaled from his mouth. His rugged, once-handsome features now gaunt with a lack of food. Lines crinkled the skin on his forehead, his mouth, his eyes, showing the years of wear._

_The source of distress was a terrible injury in his chest, blood seeping through the gaping wound. Deep gouges of ripped flesh were obvious through the torn uniform. Little bits of dirt were on the edge of the bruised, blackened skin. The rough fabric had also lost little, threads in the massive red mess._

_I turned my head, feeling my sweat and blood caked hair fall across my face. Tears dripped down my cheeks. They dropped from my face, dark with dirt and grime and feel onto the ruined floor._

_"Come on, come on..." I whispered, grabbing his hand tightly with my left hand. It felt cold. My other hand pressed a towel onto the wound now, trying to staunch the blood. "Don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die..." I repeated over and over, feeling tormented as I looked at him. My arms shook and my heart raced in anxiety. _

_"Tawny..." His voice spoke to me softly. It was too weak. Too faltering. "It's going to...to be okay...Tawny..." _

_Tawny, that soft voice was calling me by my nickname. More tears forced their way out of my eyes. Why? Why did this have to happen._

_I felt his hand squeeze mine tightly. It was a weak gesture, trying to relax me. It was not helping. I felt terrified. Frightened._

_Why?_

_I shivered and swallowed. _

_"I'm sorry..." I started shakily, staring into his pupils. "...I shouldn't have left your side, Rick...I shouldn't have..."_

_I felt more tears break out, pouring down my face. My throat burned, ached._

_"Hey..." he said, trying for a smile of reassurance. "Don't blame...yourself...it's not...too bad..." He began coughing, a horrible racking sound vibrating through me like the drums of doom. The noise vastly contradicted the statement._

_"Please...please...please..." I begged. Not sure who or what I was begging exactly. But I knew what I what I was begging for. "Please...please...please..."_

_I pushed my eyelids together, hoping against hope. I wanted to stop this. The tears, the pain, what was happening. Everything. Just stop it all. And it would never have happened._

_"Tanya...listen to me...I need you t-" he tried to speak, but started coughing again. This time it sounded as though he were choking on liquid. Blood? No-no-no-no... _

_I shook my head. "No...no...no... the noise... don't say that... you'll be fine...you'll be just fine." I gritted my teeth. "No sight. No blood. No death." I denied. "No life after death! No reanimation of corpses. It's a nightmare...a nightmare..."_

_"Tawny..." He worked into my statement, "just know that...I know that...y-you'll do...what must be done... I lo-" He coughed more, a terrible sound._

_Full minutes passed as he struggled to breath. He gasped desperately at the dank, decayed air. Then he took a deep breath, and it rattled out._

_A terrible silence permeated the air._

_I opened my eyes and stared into blank eyes, glassy and unrealistic. _

_He didn't move._

_His eyes were still, and his skin was a horrible gray color._

_There was no shudder of weak, harsh breathing or a struggling heartbeat._

_A flood of teardrops raced anew down my cheeks. Following the hopeless paths of their predecessors. _

_I closed his eyes with trembling, tired fingers. My arms fell limply to my side as more tears rushed along my face. I dropped the blood-soaked towel, trying not to think too hard. Trying to make my mind as blank as possible._

_I watched him._

_And the only thing I was sure of was the damned silence all around, except for the blood__ pounding in my ears, too loud._

_Then, his eyes once-life-filled eyes opened._

_They were an awful, orange color. He howled, long body thrashing at the transformation._

_I clasped my pistol, which had been lying on the floor._

_The beast reached for me, fingers outstretched._

_"Goodbye..." I whispered as the zombie grabbed my arm. I fired the weapon and its face, the one that had belonged to the man I'd loved, was utterly destroyed. Little bits of flesh, brain and blood rained over me, making me shiver._

_"Richard, I'm not going to cry anymore. I'm going to survive. For you." I blinked a few times._

_Forcing away the tears, I picked up Richard's assault rifle and stood, wiping my face on my arm. I heard the howls of the dead as I turned away from the headless body of my former life._

_"I'M COMING FOR YOU SAMANTHA! AND I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" I screamed in vengeful hatred._

_Just then, zombies stumbled onto the stage, rotten mouths agape, hungry and howling. I rushed towards them, yelling myself hoarse and firing the weapon. If I was going out. It would be in a blaze!_

* * *

I opened my eyes, squinting at the light. My vision was blurry for a moment as I stared at an old ceiling. I then felt a soft nudge against my hand, cool and wet. I looked to see large brown eyes staring into my own. Vormund whined softly, shaking his head. He had his nose in my hand.

He seemed worried.

"It's okay boy..." I soothed, rubbing his ears.

He woofed, and wagged his tail, happy. I sat up.

Then the memory of the haunting dream washed over me. My former life. Long before the apocalypse. Richard, who'd been by my side when I needed him most. He pulled my ass from the fire when the house burned. Literally and figuratively. I'd loved him, long ago, when that sort of thing seemed real. Even when the first attack from the undead came, he was there. But Samantha and her army claimed his life.

Took him from this world. From me.

I wished that those memories would disappear forever. But something would always bring them back when I needed them gone the most. A dream, a silent moment, a storm, a fire. Anything.

"Damn..." I whispered. "High time I did something."

It seemed I wasn't going to get peace, even in my dreams.

So be it.

"Oh well." I stated to no one in particular. I looked at my dog. "Where's Richto-Edward?" After all, that was his name. Vormund tilted his head unhelpfully, looking confused.

I stretched and stood up from the bed. I located my weapons, my pretty Nova and the Bowie knife, placed on the table haphazardly. I sighed and seized the knife first, hooking it through my belt. After that, I grabbed my sniper rifle, enjoying its weight. I slung it over my shoulder on its strap, and walked over to the mirror. I paused, staring. Then, I laughed at my reflection.

My two weapons and blood-stained soldier outfit were okay. But my hair was a mess, tangled this way and that, and my eyes were still droopy from sleep, with dark circles under them. I rubbed them and sighed, turning away from the mirror.

"Well, I guess it's time to get a move on."

I left the room quickly, and walked down the hallway, Vormund trotting ahead of me. I was expecting to find the Nazi down here, but Edward was nowhere in sight. A once-over with my gaze on the room told me as much, and I walked outside, gazing at a mess of blood and guts from dead zombies.

I guess he dealt with a wave of fools while I was out.

Vormund trotted by the bodies and then stopped, sniffing a bush. He raised his leg and peed.

"Real charming..." I grumbled, picking my way around the bodies. That's when I saw the bloodied footprints leading away from the pile of bodies.

Richtofen had gone.

I suddenly remembered the episode I'd had where I'd tried to kill him.

Yeah. That tended to run people off, but he'd told me he wasn't going to leave me alone in as many words. Also, I didn't really see him running away from someone just because they'd made an attempt on his life. I mean, it hadn't been the first time I'd done that.

So he'd left for another reason...

Which meant he was trying not to involve me...

Perhaps something secret? Scientific? A conspiracy? Something...dare I even think it? ... Personal? That guy had a lot of problems, and I could only imagine what his personal ones were like. Hell, I wouldn't want to know my _own_ personal problems.

I stopped and glared around the area, frowning.

Fine! If he wanted to run off, then I was going to follow him, too. The way he'd followed me.

"Come on, Vormund." I called to the dog. "We're going to chase him down! Let's go boy!"

I broke into a run, and my new canine barked, dashing ahead as though we were in a race.

We followed the trail of footprints, rushing towards the unknown.

Really, it was rather exciting.

* * *

**End of chapter 12!**

What'd you think of the switched up POVs... I enjoyed writing it. And another part of Tanya's past is revealed! :D Yay. I hope you liked this chapter.

Thoughts? Opinions?


	13. Cold Blooded Is What We Are

**_Sorry for the wait everyone! I've been super-distracted, but I think I'm back! Inspiration is like the sky. Sometimes rough and unfriendly and other times it just wants to bear you along for the ride. :D_**

**_Anyways, I wrote more in Edward's viewpoint because it's fun to! :)_**

**_Thanks everyone who has faved/followed/reviewed the story. It makes me smile! ;D_**

* * *

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser_ -_ In Retrospect

_Looking for Richtofen? Not as easy as it sounds. I mean, you'd think the guy would love drawing attention to himself. However he is far more cunning than he lets on. It he didn't want me to follow, I wouldn't have been able to. I wonder if the trail was intentional..._

_However, finding him was no simple matter. For the most part._

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

**Cold Blooded Is What We Are**

**_Richtofen's P.O.V._**

I wondered about the girl. It was annoying because it was fiercely distracting. I had things to do, and I didn't want to have to think about her. Any yet, it happened. Maybe not the best thing for me since I had something more important to focus my mental energies on at the moment.

But really, I was trying to sort out my thoughts on her. And I knew that'd bother me until I'd done so. I reviewed how'd this last day or two had gone, and I knew the perfect way to do so.

Soon, I found myself entering an overgrown park. The fences here and there had been crushed down by shrubbery and vegetation. The trees that had once been pruned and cared had become wild and unfriendly. Long vines stretched up their trunks and thick roots had torn through brick roads and walkways like paper. I traipsed down a twisting, overgrown trail, recalling that I must've been here at some point or another because it seemed familiar.

I came across a bench that was miraculously still intact. I let out a slow sigh and glanced around the strange place. A weird mixture of old works and new plants.

I pulled the battered diary from my coat pocket as I bent my knees and sat on the bench. I brushed my fingers over the now-cracked surface. It was old, but for all these years, I never let it get far from me. It was the only thing that linked me to yesterday should I lose my memory to the element in my veins. It was also thick from the many entries posted in it.

The voices muttered discontentedly, but I ignored them as I pulled a pen out of the same pocket. I clicked it on the binding of the Journal and flipped through the pages. Finding an empty page near the back, I wrote the date I had guessed out based on some documents I found in the theater. And the years estimated that it'd been abandoned.

Which put us at about 1970 to 1975.

I wrote this quickly while occasionally glancing around to make sure there were no minions.

_Log Entry 741022_  
_Date: Spring; Late 1960s to __Early 1970s?_

_Dear Diary,_  
_I have had an interesting time lately. My time at Der Riese was cut short when we were cornered by the undead in a teleporter I'd been operating on. Naturally, I had my Wunderwaffe DG2 at the time and utilized it's amazing power. I'd already set the dials to the right destination. It was a lot of wonderful chaos, just before the room lit up. I didn't realize until we arrived at the destination, an old theater used by Group 935, that I had somehow overloaded the teleporter. Not only had we teleported, we'd time traveled in an instant! An amazing discovery, but one I cannot act on just yet. I must learn more first._

_But that's not what I wanted to write about today._

_Whilst we were in the theater, we stumbled across her. A girl of dark hair wearing a stolen Nazi uniform. She'd wanted to kill me, but failed to do so when Samantha's hounds came. How many people have ever wanted to do that? Kill me? I've lost count, but it was still annoying yet amusing at the time She'd actually gotten a shot at me too. She'd snuck off by the time we had killed all of the hell dogs. It wasn't until later that night I remembered her. Tanya Dreiser, the girl who had been one of the test subjects._

_How in the world was that possible? It seems the element kept her from turning into one of the damned. _

_It was a bizarre turnout for sure, that she'd just happened to hole up in the theater. I still was surprised to find her. But I digress. It was at that point I realized I needed a sample. When she left the theater alone, the opportunity just handed itself to me. I followed her and she somehow turned out a nest of undead. I waited for her to get cornered then saved her life, knowing it could only help me later. She fell unconscious on her own. A pity, at the time. _

_I took her blood, confirming my suspicions on who she was. It also confirmed how she had survived. She was mad when she found out, which amused me. And then she went from that killer look to something else entirely. Something I'm not quite sure of._

_She kissed me!_

_I was befuddled. Why had she done that? I'd only just been around her. And yet, I couldn't help admitting that there was a certain allure to her own bloodlust I'd discovered when we were killing undead later. It was very intriguing at that point. I admitted to her that I felt less uncomfortable about the attraction. She kissed me again. I figured, what was the harm? Surely it was better than having to deal with her silly 'Queen' rules._

_Then she remembered that I'd experimented on her when she was young. She tried to kill me again. But then she was too upset and had forgotten to reload her weapon. I told her that I'd saved her life so she could not attempt to murder me. She ran off._

_I was half tempted to let that be. However, against my better judgment, I went after her. She took me outside one of the safety perimeters I'd sat up to all teleporters. My location was revealed to Illuminati bounty hunters that have time travel capabilities too apparently. They managed to shoot me in the shoulder before we killed them. Tanya was good at it too. Unfeeling and deadly as she destroyed a man with a bullet in his chest. I've never seen a woman capable of cold slaughter of another human being. How interesting indeed._

_Having no choice, I had her be my surgeon for the bullet. Ironic, since she was trying to kill me earlier. However, she seemed eager to hurt me. And she did. And she enjoyed it. In time, she could have been a wonderful interrogator._

_Wonderful! _

_She got the bullet out and later she kissed me once again! Just after she'd been hurting me! Afterwards she tried to kill me._

_I'm laughing now just thinking about it._

_Tanya's the only one who has made me laugh like this in decades. A genuine laugh. Not a laugh I used when I was ready to kill. She is wonderfully lost in a world of cruelty. How could I not admire this? Of course I was still weary of her putting more to my attraction than what it was. _

_I left her now, knowing I needed to deal with the Illuminati thugs once and for all. Otherwise, I'll never be free of them. Afterwards, persuading Tanya to come with me along my quest will be simple enough. I'm not sure why I want to or what it will accomplish, but I cannot let her go now._

I looked up from the diary. The sun was still shining high in the sky overhead, and the warm air danced playfully in the trees, as if there were no undead. How sad it'd be if there were none! I sighed and stretched as I stood up from the bench. It felt good to organize my thoughts like this. To let the parchment absorb them so I wouldn't have their burden any longer.

I left the park back along that worn trail again, a slight spring to my step.

Still, I was uncertain about Tanya Dreiser and her effect on myself.

However, there'd be time to worry about that later.

* * *

_**Tanya's P.O.V.**_

I wandered forward, frowning. After an hour of jogging, the bloody footprint trail had gone dry, most likely from the blood on Edward's boots no longer being moist. I honestly had no idea what I should do. Edward, who knows where he went, had been my goal. It was amusing that I was now following him.

Wherever he was heading, it wasn't the theater, obviously, as the trail had taken me farther from the theater and the Berlin Wall and closer to the outskirts of Berlin. Here the buildings had become shorter, and more sparse and uninteresting.

What a nuisance. Why'd he have to be so complicated? Couldn't he have at least left a note or something?

I looked toward the sun, lower now in the sky, but still a few hours before it would begin setting.

I heard a rattle and looked over to see Vormund rearing up on a garbage can. He pushed with his front paws, sending the barrel crashing to the ground. The lid popped off and rolled away, revealing the garbage inside.

Well, now I knew how he got his food. I couldn't imagine him finding anything substantial, but whatever. Speaking of which, I was beginning to feel very hungry, but I doubted there'd be anything edible out this far out from the central area of the city.

I kind of began to wish I was back at the theater. But here I was, out farther from the palace than I'd been in a long time. It made me wonder about things. Things like, would I remember any of these places if I explored them? And why was it so empty?

I'd always imagined this place would be teeming with the undead. More and more the farther out one went. That they'd be covering every square inch of the place. But they weren't. Contrary to that, there were none in sight.

I watched Vormund chewing at something tough looking. I shook my held and felt a sorry for the mutt. Unfortunately, I had nothing to offer him.

I found my thoughts drifting away without my permission. But I wasn't thinking about the doctor. I was thinking about myself. I'd been at the theater for so long. I'd forgotten just how long. Killing mindless dead beasts had become my life. But it was missing many things.

It'd been missing a reason. I'd had no reason except survival and somehow lying to myself that I'd one day rule the fools. Just how had I deluded myself into thinking I could do that?

I think it's because I had nowhere to go. I'd stayed there, and nothing had ever happened.

Then the first human beings I'd seen in so long came before me.

I hadn't known how to react.

So who was I? I was a survivor. I'd been transformed beyond recognition to meet the demands required to survive. And now I had the opportunity to be rewarded for that.

Then my thoughts turned to Richtofen. Edward was similar but different. He was a survivor too, but he'd been in danger he had chosen to be in when he'd changed beyond recognition. He'd been exploring, stepping out of bounds, giving himself so that he'd gain the world.

Of course, it was all speculation on my part, but I'm sure that's what he had happened to him. The fact he was a Nazi obsessed with experimenting and that he'd been there at the beginning of the apocalypse was evidence enough.

Basically, cold-blooded is what we are. We'd kill each other in an instant. And yet, we wouldn't. Because we knew what we were. It's who we are. We'd taken lives, watched the world burned, and had been unstoppable in the face of our enemy. And yet, for reaching out, we'd been shot down, turned into the things people might call monsters.

Unfortunately, that's how it went. I hadn't forgotten that Edward had dosed me first with the element. Had given me this chance to survive. I was secretly grateful. I'd been able to outlive that grief-mad girl who had been me.

I heard voices that tore me from my musings.

I looked around quickly, but the voices seemed out of range of us. Loud even. Vormund had his head up, ears perked in the direction of the voices. I then noticed a small wooden shed that had its door open nearby next to a destroyed house. A quick glance inside told me it was free of undead. I darted through the doorway and into the shadows, whispering to Vormund lowly to follow.

The dog entered behind me and remained silent as I shut the door and peered through a window. He seemed to understand the difference between hiding and attacking. Good dog.

The voices got louder, and it made me realize a group of people was approaching. The idiots in the group were being loud! Then I realized why. They were hollering for someone.

"Hey, Doc, quit playing hide-an'-seek. Sittin' on my ass all day just ain't fun! The freaks are gone and this fucking Commy lost my deck of cards!" I heard the familiar voice of the American Marine, Dempsey yell.

"Richtofen!" I heard a Russian voice bellow. "I'm running low on wodka, and hell-pigs haven't attacked in hours! And this bastard capitalist keeps yelling something about cards!"

Then I heard a lower voice, "The more you brainless idiots shout, the more likely the demons will attack..." Takeo.

"Oh shut it, Takeo," Nikolai shot back. "You're just jealous, 'cause you can't yell without sounding like baby."

"Dishonorable Russian pig..."

Silence.

Then I saw them. They marched around the street corner, weapons slung loosely over their shoulders. Tank Dempsey was in front With Nikolai and Takeo behind and slightly to either side of him. Both looked more lively than I'd seen them. Apparently, they'd been enjoying a break from fools. Though, perhaps 'enjoying' was the wrong word.

"Man, this sucks!" Dempsey snarled, kicking a rock. "Not even that German girl is around anymore..."

I sighed inwardly, watching them walk closer. Instinctively, I ducked further back into the shadows, away from the window, hidden. Vormund, fortunately, remained silent. Though his gaze peered upward towards the window.

They walked on by, while I stayed in darkness. I was tempted to jump out and scare them. But the last thing I needed was a bullet in my head for being dumb.

After awhile, Vormund and I left the shed, and began to follow them at a distance.

So, I followed them for a distance quietly. Vormund was curious but stayed at my side dutifully. I listened at first, but with annoyance, to the idiotic comments so I dropped back to avoid hearing them. Everything was fine like this until a horde of zombies descended on us out of nowhere. They howled angrily, mouths open, so many so quickly.

Now there was no way to stay unnoticed by the three soldiers ahead of me.

A zombie reached me, grabbed me. But Nova exploded its face to the wind, showering me in gore. I laughed at it as it toppled away, headless. A group behind it dropped to my weapon. I heard a shuffler beside me and turned to see that it's chest was being torn to shreds from one of the other's weapons.

Rotten corpses yelled in my ears. They were all around. I could hear weapons firing and smell decay and gunpowder. I could feel blood and dead fingers prying at me. I could see dangerous white eyes and bursts of gunfire. But most of all I could not forget the feeling that I was suffocating. Dying almost. It was exhilarating.

I ripped my knife out of my belt and stabbed a face. A rotten, melting face. It crushed inward. I unleashed Nova onto more around me, listening to the spatters of blood, gunshots and ear-splitting howls. Soon, the group surrounding me was dead, and I had only a few scratches on my face which were already disappearing.

I turned my gaze to see Takeo sliding his katana from the sternum of a dying fool. It collapsed heavily to the pavement with a squelch. I glanced to see the others were done with their own killing of the fools.

"Heh, did you see the way his head popped?" Tank laughed, clapping Nikolai on the shoulder. The Russian jumped, not having expected that.

"Killing is wonderful." I agreed.

The others looked at me. Tank stated, "Killing freak-bags _is_ pretty fun." Then his eyes narrowed. "You were around the whole time." He accused.

"Maybe," I grinned, but I had taken the answer for what it was. Killing freak-bags was fun. Killing freaks. Killing undead. It was fun slaughtering things that'd already died, but not wonderful. Just fun. Tossing a ball back in forth was fun. Masterpiece artwork was wonderful. He enjoyed target practice, not sculpting a world in death.

I sighed inwardly. Of course they didn't understand.

My bloodied dog trotted towards me, a zombie leg in his mouth! I had barely paid him any mind when the fight had started. "Good boy!" I exclaimed. He dropped his prize and stared proudly. A thought hit me. I hoped the idiot couldn't become infected from that leg. I sighed as he dashed off, distracted by something new.

Nah, he'd be fine. If he could get infected by something like that, it would have happened by now. "I just washed him too," I sighed.

"Do you were know where the doc is?" Dempsey asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I shrugged.

He groaned in annoyance. "Great." He muttered, sarcastic.

"Now what? I need wodka." Nikolai informed us, shaking his empty bottle. I sighed, realizing I had a new problem. These people were that problem. What could I do with them knowing I was around?

I noticed a racket as Vormund began to bark loudly. I looked at him. He was at the end of a nearby street. "Hush boy, you'll draw all the fools here!" I exclaimed, rushing over to the canine. I stopped at his side. "What?" I asked, running a hand through his newly-stained fur. He glanced at me and then down the street.

"Whoa!" I frowned following his brown gaze.

A heavily fortified factory gazed back at me.

"That's just the creepy, shitty sort of place someone certain would like." Dempsey said, the others had walked over to find out what was going on too.

"The lair of the dragon..." Takeo mused cryptically.

"Do you think there's wodka there?" The Russian asked.

"You never know," I sighed.

Vormund abruptly whined and his ears flattened. He was scared.

"Mundy?" I questioned, confused. I called to him as he slunk away, from us, away from the factory. I sighed in disappointment. I supposed I was going there without my new dog.

I now only had the three strangers with me.

I hoped I wouldn't have a breakdown.

"What are we waiting for?" I demanded.

* * *

**End of chapter 13**

_I've got an outline of next chapter and it's pretty action-packed and epic! I hope you'll all like it too. Hopefully, I'll have it up soon!_

_:D I'd love to hear what you're thinking of this chapter! ;)_


	14. The Queen Rules with Her Army of Fools

**Here is an epic chapter just for you! Enjoy!**

**EDIT** \- I added a (Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect) to last chapter. I'd forgotten it. It's not important to read for the storyline, but I wanted my chapters to match! XD

**NOTE** \- Something is going on with the fanfiction servers so this chapters is showing sometimes and not at others! It's annoying to me too...

* * *

Thoughts From Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect.

_This place couldn't be any other place. Richtofen had to be here because this was the most deadly-looking place in the area. I suppose it could have been coincidence, but I was learning that coincidences really don't exist. There I was, willing to burst through the front door for nothing..._

_Still, it turned out very interesting._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Queen Rules with Her Army of Fools**

**_Tanya's P.O.V._**

It was obviously a factory, and it was massive, ominous, holding the space on that side of the road in a threatening manner like a terrible creature. It was surrounded by a tall barb-wire fence. On this fence near the bottom were bodies tangled in the nasty wire. Perhaps careless fools trying to assault the place. Behind the tall, twisted metal strands was a metallic wall, thick and protective.

I was beginning to doubt my resolution in assaulting the place. However, Dempsey cocked his weapon and I heard Takeo mutter in Japanese. I supposed the others were probably going to take down this place, with or without me. They were too bored to do anything else. Besides, if Richtofen was here, then this is where I wanted to be.

He wasn't going to escape me that easily. I needed some answers from him.

We approached the well-fortified factory in ragtag fashion down the lonely road. I was in front with Dempsey right behind me. Then Nikolai, with Takeo bringing up the rear. I allowed my eyes to trail the rusted walls and what seemed to be makeshift battlements. They'd even stacked sandbags and bricks in resemblance to crenellations on the thick wall.

Like some sort of castle. It was a weird place for sure.

Just who were these people?

It was a strangely fine day to be taking the peculiar place down. The warm breeze tugged gently at my gore-stained hair, and the sun shone warmly from it's low position in the sky. In a few hours, it'd be setting. There was not a single cloud in the clear blue sky. The sound of insects buzzed in my ears, and the wind bore a scent of fresh grass.

However, no day was too fine to kill on.

"How the hell are we gonna get in there!?" Dempsey muttered, his brow furrowing as we paced a little more uncertainly.

"How do you think?" I asked quietly, feeling excitement in my gut. "We make a lot of noise!"

"Ooh-rah! Sounds fine to me!"

"That's a big door!" Nikolai observed.

It was indeed...probably fifteen feet in length and ten in height. Large and all metal, it stood tall in its spot in the wall, a gate against intrusion. Against the undead? Or something else?

I nodded as we paused a fair distance down the street. From here, I could make out two guards standing on the top of the wall with their gazes out on the horizon. Had they seen us? There was no way to know for sure. If they had, they hadn't set off any alarms. Two more were positioned near the gate, on either side.

Dempsey pointed silently to an abandoned car nearby and we ducked behind it.

I fidgeted. "I don't care if he's here," I whispered, referring to Edward. "I'm gonna bring these bastards down! I don't like this place, it's an affront to me!" I snarled.

I raised my trusty sniper rifle.

"Do you-" Dempsey started, but was interrupted by my weapon.

A well-placed shot from Nova silenced one of the guards on the roof while a burst of bullets from Dempsey's Lamentation destroyed another one. Shouting and an alarm in the form of a bell went up from the compound in a chorus. Apparently, they knew we were here now. The large door opened slowly, sliding back, and several men dashed outside through, glaring at our assault. They raised their weapons, threatening.

I took several shots before ducking back down. Abruptly, bullets slammed into the car we were ducked behind, clanking on the metal.

"Shit!" Dempsey muttered. "Been too long since I was shooting at something that shot back!"

"I don't like it!" Nikolai muttered. "Noisy bastards are giving me a headache!" He held his FN FAL out of cover and took random shots.

"For the emperor!" Takeo howled, rising up and unleashing a stream of bullets onto the enemy from his Famas. I had just realized he had one! He ducked back down, his brown eyes bright with excitement.

We took shots at each other like this. There were so many men outside now! How many had even been in that place?

"I don't think this is working!" Dempsey declared. "This car's gonna be scrap metal in a minute! Especially if they bring out something big!"

Just then, something happened. A sound like an oncoming storm with a heavy rainfall was heard. I glanced up to see a horde of zombies trotting down the street behind us, pouring out from the buildings and side streets. There were so many, just like at the square a couple of days ago. YAY!

"LOOK!" I pointed with my thumb over my shoulders. "FOOLS!"

"CHYORT!" Nikolai stated. "WE ARE TRAPPED!"

"TO THE FACTORY!" I called.

I stood up and took off running towards the fortified building. I noticed that the soldiers there had caught a view of the mighty force of undead coming at them. They'd turned and were rushing back into their compound. NO! I was not about to be trapped out here!

I pressed harder, aware of the hollow screams behind me. From the cussing in my ears, I assumed that the others were following. I ran forward, pressing with all my might, the fools were behind me. I was ahead of them. I was leading them into that foreboding place against my enemy!

I was the Queen leading her army of fools! I loved it!

My hands raised my weapon and shot at the retreating soldiers, howling a battle cry.

I sprinted harder, trying to fire at the last soldiers pushing into the place. The zombies were closer to us, their howls loud and hungry, some even stumbled from the buildings nearby.

Suddenly, a grenade went off by the huge iron door, knocking the last of the retreating men off their feet or killing them by spattering their bodies all over the wall. Dust and rock pieces rained down from the air.

_Where'd that come from?_ I wondered without slowing.

I looked up when I caught sight of a shape on the battlements, running quickly. It was taking out the soldiers on the wall that were trying to cover the soldier's retreat. I recognized the silhouettes of a military uniform and a schirmmütze.

Edward Richtofen.

I reached the partially-closed metal door. I seized and with all of my might and pent-up strength, I pushed it open all the way. I dashed inside to find a courtyard. I felt the waves of the dead right behind me. I yelled again as I unleashed the horde on the courtyard, dashing ahead.

Instantly, bullets rained down in an attempt to destroy us so I dived closer to the wall. I heard the others yelling battle cries too.

I glanced around and noticed a ladder nearby on the wall, leading up to the top. I hurried over. My muscles tugged as I grabbed it and pulled myself up onto the rungs.

The sound of the cadavers reaching their prey below me caught my attention. I glanced back and noticed the defenders fighting against the waves of yellow-eyed fools. Their gunfire was noisy, especially since it was mixed with the ungodly howling and moaning of the zombies. The rotten bodies were destroyed, but there were so many to replace the lost. In fact, they were still pouring in through the open door.

_My army!_ I thought in excitement.

I wondered vaguely where the three soldiers that had been with me were, because I didn't see them any more.

A shot pinged off the metal wall nearby, and I barely made out the report. All this chaos and a sniper was trying to take me out! I laughed, turning my gaze upward and began climbing faster than before. Everything seemed in slow motion, exhilarating. I kept expecting the lash of a bullet to strike me, but it never occurred. Another bullet slammed into the wall below my feet. Finally, I reached the end of the ladder, and atop the wall I lay against the safety of the sandbag and brick crenellations.

I noticed Richtofen down the walkway, leaning casually on a crenellation. He seemed to be waiting, his arms at his sides, his eyes on my own. He had a large, bloodied Bowie knife in one hand and a Python pistol in the other. His Ray Gun was tucked into his belt.

"Well...you certainly know how to make an entrance!" He commented loudly over the noise.

"I do, don't I?"

I caught up to him and we hurried forward. I ran along the walkway next to him, the sounds of the fighting clear in my ears. The ring of gunshots seemed to follow me demonically, making me wince. I kept expecting a bullet or two to bury itself painfully in my head. Yes I was used to bullets flying, just not at me!

Actually, it was kind of neat...no...terrific!

We reached one of the tower on the wall that looked like it'd been constructed recently. Edward laughed maniacally and flung himself into a window at the base. It shattered and i was right behind him, no hesitation to slow me down.

I tumbled in, feeling glass rain around me. I picked myself up, eyeing the Nazi.

"Zhis vill be glorious!" He exclaimed in English, messing with some bags. He shoved them over, his hands working fast as he placed a device amongst them, fingers deft. Those long hands...what they could do...

I felt heat in my face.

That's when I realized he had just said something.

"What?" My voice asked.

He glanced up at me.

"Follow me," he commanded calmly, this time in German.

His eyes burned into me in that venomous way of his, so that I could not refuse. "Okay."

He straightened up and started for the door. It banged back on its hinges and we hurried outside.

"What'd you do back there?" I asked in some surprise when I found my voice.

"I set a fuse! The time traveling mechanism they used will be destroyed in the blast!"

"And what is this place? Why are you here?"

"No time to explain. What you should know is that these are men employed _by the Illuminati!_ They will kill you without hesitation!"

"Alright, but you'd better give me better answers later!" I responded, trying to be commanding.

"Whatever."

Richtofen's gaze tore over the courtyard of violence, and his eyes danced with happiness.

We ran down the wall until we reached another ladder. Down this we flew, rushing into the courtyard where the soldiers and zombies were fighting. I laughed at the carnage before my eyes, prepared to join in. Blood roared in my ears, and the smell of it made my head spin. Just a few more steps, and I'd be close enough to spatter some skulls and brains with my Bowie.

I was about to put away my rifle just to do that. However, I stopped when I noticed Edward rushing along the bottom of the wall, hand on his visor. He wasn't joining in on the bloodshed the way I'd expected. It's what I wanted to do, but I followed him instead, curious.

He entered a small door sat within a brick section, holding his weapons loosely. The door was not labeled, but it was apparent it led into a deeper part of the place. I was behind him but I backed off. I wasn't sure why either, it was just a feeling nagging at me. That's when a certain type of noise caught my attention. It was the fierce baying of an angry dog. Glancing sidelong, I noticed Vormund dashing towards me, his tongue lolling.

"He came back!" I shouted at him in joy! Yay!

He woofed in my direction before veering towards a soldier nearby. I saw him fling himself at the rifle and latch onto it, causing the guy to stumble. I took the man out with a quick head shot. The headless body feel, bleeding onto the concrete floor. There was a surge in the writhing bodies of the fighters as more fools pushed into the courtyard and the Illuminati men scrambled back or fell to them.

"Retreat!" Someone screamed.

The soldiers fell back and I began picking off fools who got too close and stragglers of the men. That's when I remembered why I was there near the wall in the first place.

The door Richtofen had entered through.

I called to Vormund. He came running and we both darted in through the mysterious doorway. I slammed it shut and slid a bar in place to prevent anyone from following.

That was fun and exhilarating!

I took short breaths from the exertion and looked down the darkened hallway. The walls glistened in moisture. A few emergency lights were on but there was no other visual aid in the dark place. I could make out nothing else for sure, and all I could hear were the shouts from outside the doorway.

I started forward down the hall, smelling the mold and moisture strongly. Walking along lightly, I kept glancing around worriedly. My dog panted at my heels, covered in blood. He was such a good, loyal beast.

I wondered vaguely where the doctor was and of what would be ahead.

I passed a few darkened doorways, but I didn't think they were my destination. It became far to quiet within, when compared to the chaos going on outside. Then I found myself in the processing room of the former factory. The walls were tall and rusted. In this room were old racks that had once held meat, still stained with there former usage. There were even some that still contained the partial skeletons of the cattle that had once had fresh flesh, ready for processing.

I wove between the racks, the eerie emergency lights glimmering on the brown-stained skeletons. The place smelled of old metal and thick mildew. I stepped out into the main aisle of the frames, peering in the dim room. The silence was so deep, that I could hear a ringing in my ears.

I had taken a few more steps when I heard the a click. I spun around, flicking Nova up quickly. I hesitated because I could see nothing, peering around. Where was the enemy?! Vormund growled at my side, his teeth showing in the low light. He looked like a savage wolf.

Suddenly, a door opened on the far side of the room and large attack dogs rushed out of the light beyond. A trap! My own canine rushed to meet them, yelping. The vicious animals fell into a squirming barking pile of furry bodies, tearing and ripping with their powerful jaws and sharp fangs.

I was uncertain what to do to help Vormund. I couldn't even tell where he was in the fighting animals.

About then, I heard the shot of a gun.

I stumbled as pain lanced up my side and surprise registered in my brain. Blood pooled on the at my ribs and I winced, trying to keep my balance. However, it failed and I tripped and fell, landing unceremoniously on the floor. Nova dropped from my limp fingers. I wondered vaguely how I'd gotten into this damned mess in the first place as my vision darkened and I listened to the muffle noises of the fighting dogs and footsteps approaching.

* * *

_**Richtofen's P.O.V.**_

_You've outdone yourself this time!_ I thought, pulling at the wires and putting them exactly where I desired.

Soon, there'd be no more Illuminati. The voices were pleased.

I stood up brushing my gloved hands together, task complete. I stretched. Now all I had to do was escape the blast radius. I wondered for a minute where Tanya had gone. I thought for sure she'd follow me here, but she hadn't. Perhaps the she'd joined the fierce fight outside.

I shrugged carelessly and exited the room. I paused when I heard a commotion and a gunshot. Great! I was certain I knew just who was causing the clamor.

Breaking into a run for my haste, I hurried down the narrow hallway. The farther down it I got, the more windows there were. They lined the steel like burning eyes, allowing me to peer into the soul of this wretched place. There was newer equipment mixed with the older stuff beyond the crystal-clear glass. What a bizarre mixture of mechanics.

However, the best part was that I could even see my own reflection!

As I grew closer to the clamor, I recognized it as the sound of several dogs trying to rip each other apart! Glorious! But it died out with a few more whimpers and snarls. I wondered who was victorious. I could almost imagine the bloodied beast slinking away to lick their wounds.

I tried not to get distracted, but I felt excitement building inside. Anticipation of what was to come.

I had to throw on the breaks in my running when I saw a group of the Illuminati soldiers ahead. I ducked into a doorway, breathing quickly. I peered out to find that they were holding something between them.

A limp body it appeared.

I tried to get a better look, but could not.

Impatient and not wanting to wait for them, I yanked my Python up and fired because the Ray Gun was out of ammo. The men shouted in surprise as bullets whizzed past them and occasionally, one of the slugs would wind up burying itself in soft flesh. I laughed gleefully at their cries of pain and surprise. They had no idea what had hit them!

Unfortunately, they collected themselves rather quickly. Dropping the body none too gently, they returned fire while advancing down the hallway. Bullets pinged off the doorway I was behind, far too close for comfort, causing me to duck inside.

My impatience grew and I put my weapon away. I grabbed a grenade from my belt. I yanked the pin with my thumb and forefinger, letting it cook. Four seconds later, the lethal little bomb flew at the men.

They didn't have time to react. Their bodies burst apart, spattering the walls in blood and gore. I laughed wildly, enjoying the show.

"I think you should have asked for a pay raise!" I joked, chuckling.

However, none where alive to hear it. I didn't have time to stand on ceremony though! I rushed out of cover and past the bloody mess of body parts and clothing to the limp body. I sighed in annoyance when I realized it was Tanya. Of course she'd been in trouble! She was pushing herself upwards when I reached her side, rubbing her eyes. When she saw me, they lit up with fire.

"Richtofen!" She exclaimed. I noticed the bullet wound on her side, bloodied, but no longer bleeding.

"You got _SHOT_! Dummkopf!" I snapped loudly at her. "You _are careless_!"

She laughed at that. "At least my insides are not decorating the walls right now like those idiots. We work together pretty well considering."

My eyebrow twitched. "Really? _I've_ been setting the charges!"

"And _I've_ been taking the fight to these bastards!"

She looked around. "Where's Vormund? And Nova for that matter?" She turned and began to backtrack from where the soldiers had emerged. She disappeared into the room.

"Ta-" I started to call, but was interrupted by the feeling of cold steel touching the back of my neck. Great. I'd been snuck up on for my carelessness.

"Dr. Edward Richtofen?" A voice breathed quietly. "Nice to finally meet you. Hands up and don't yell for help." My enemy was right behind me! How infuriating!

I raised my hands, uncertain just how to react to this.

"What do you want?" I asked, sounding as bored as possible. This was actually more peeving than anything. I was tempted to even fake a yawn.

"Your life. Now admit the Illuminati won before I kill you." I heard the click of the hammer being pulled back.

That's when it occurred to me that the bomb was about to go off. Shit. TANYA!

I spun quickly while ducking. The pistol fired, missed, and I caught a glimpse of his face as I shoved him back. It was scarred and a patch of dark stubble lined the jaw. The square cheeks had small dark eyes set above them.

I recognized him as the head Illuminati bounty hunters himself, the one who'd sent the incompetent thugs awhile back. Good, I'd been meaning to kill him personally. I reached for the Python I'd tucked away earlier, eager.

I noticed that he was already aiming at me again before I could get my own pistol up.

I threw myself to the cold metal floor as the weapon fired again. The next shot wasn't going to miss. I twisted again off of my chest, finally holding my gun up. I stared down the barrel of death just as I unleashed the gun's power on him.

The sound was very loud in the quiet.

His pistol clacked to the floor loudly, and the Illuminati man, face full of surprise, stumbled back, clutching a wound in his chest. It was so red as liquid poured out of it. Wonderful!

I could almost here the ticking of the seconds before the bomb would go off. I scrambled to my feet. I saw Tanya then. She burst through the glass of a nearby window, face wild with widened eyes. In her hands, she clutched her Disassembler. She stood over the twitching body of my fallen foe.

"Come on!" I yelled. I turned to run. I only made it a few feet before I heard a gun fire. I looked back

The bounty hunter had been trying to push himself up, reaching for his pistol. It was smoking, presumably from firing and missing its target. Tanya had kicked him and was preparing to shoot through the scope of her rifle. Screw it. I pushed on, down the hall. If she wanted to be stupid that was her problem.

I was a few seconds away when a strange feeling of guilt came over me.

Guilt?

How was that even possible?

I slowed.

I turned.

Her sniper fired.

Then, the world filled with white light and deafening noise.

* * *

_**End of chapter 13!**_

Wow, that was intense!

OH NOS! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPENS NOW!? :O :O :O


	15. The Intensity of our Desire

Hope you are having a lovely day! Here's a chapter for you! ;) :D

**NOTE** \- I changed a bit of the dialogue in chapter 7 at the end, because it bothered me slightly. It's no big change, but if your curious, feel free to peek at it. It's when Tanya and Edward are speaking the turret tower.

* * *

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect

_Explosions, fools, death. What could be better? I remember that all pretty clearly, and the aftermath was a pleasant mess too. Finally, I got a chance to sort things out._

_Either way, I learned I was leaving that night. I didn't know where I was going, or if I'd survive and what I'd be doing. One thing I did know for sure was that I didn't regret any of it. Not by a long shot._

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

**The Intensity of our Desire **

**Tanya's P.O.V.**

My eyes opened from unconsciousness. I blinked a few times, then worked my arms under me. I pushed myself upward, ears still ringing from the explosion. My vision blurred as my eyes stung. My limbs shook with exhaustion, and my mind felt fuzzy.

I situated myself into a sitting position as I let the swimming sensation in my head dissipate. I looked over to see the torn body of the Illuminati man, his intestines on the ground, legs pulpy gel. His head was bashed in, bits of his skull and brain visible through ruined flesh.

Good. That upstart asshole deserved it.

As for myself, I was grateful for the 115 enhancement in my blood. Without it, I'd be a mess on the floor too. Somehow, that bastard Richtofen had saved my life again. It was getting old. Although, I wouldn't have been in that explosion if not for him.

Dizzily, I surveyed the broken walls around me.

"Edward?" I called, feeling my vision slowly correcting itself. I finally managed to stand up, albeit slowly. I moved, stepping over the destroyed body, wobbling along. I shuffled through the wreckage, staring at the bodies splattered all over the floor. Zombies and men alike.

What a bomb! Richtofen would be pleased.

The noise of a whine hit my ears and I looked over to see Vormund limping towards me slowly.

"Mundy!" I exclaimed joyfully. I rushed over to him and dropped to my knees beside him. He licked my face gently and I chuckled. "Good boy, let me see that paw."

He eyed me curiously as I touched his leg. He whimpered and flinched back. I hoped it wasn't broken. I examined it in the light of the setting sun. It looked swollen, but not at any odd angles. With luck, it was not broken. I scratched his ears comfortingly, hoping it would make him feel a bit better.

Shit. I was no veterinarian.

What to do...

"Easy there, boy," I whispered, scooping him into my arms, careful not to hurt his leg. I hefted the big dog up and he grunted slightly. "You'd think a scrawny mutt like you would weigh less," I huffed.

A thought wormed its way into my mind, unbidden, as I picked my way through the remains of the building.

Was Edward among these bodies?

No.

He couldn't be.

A few more paces with my canine cargo found me striding down the walkway leading through the ruined shell of the factory. I was soon within the courtyard. Vormund eyed the area warily, making an almost-unnoticeable noise every now and then.

"EDWARD!?" I yelled.

Silence.

It was too silent and empty.

I felt...sad.

Dust, golden light, and silence coalesced in the courtyard, spinning around my head. I felt a terrible sense of uncertainty, like the sky had opened and the setting sun was staring at me with human eyes. It was unnerving, strange, and as the glow of the sinking brilliance fell upon me, I knew that there was a finality to this that eluded me.

Something hidden that was obscured to me. My eyes raked the walls on the other side of the factory that had not been touched in the blast, as though I could find something hidden within them.

I heard footsteps and voices then. My gaze turned to see the three soldiers that had followed me to this factory approaching: Takeo, Nikolai, Tank.

Of course _they _would survive.

I suddenly felt a bit guilty thinking like that. They _had_ helped me after all.

"I'm never doing that again..." I heard Nikolai growl as he walked along. "The bastards got my vodka! And the explosion made me hit my head. Damn Fascists!"

Takeo said with pride, "It was a fight worthy of a warrior! A grand finale."

"Hey," Tank greeted as they reached me. "Whoa, looks like you're hurt."

I wondered what he meant. That's when I noticed a twinge of pain in my cheek.

"A cut?" I guessed.

He nodded.

"Don't vorry, it'll be all gone soon." I chuckled.

"He okay?" The American asked, looking at my dog.

"I'm not sure. He vas limping." I answered. "Vhere did all zhe fools go?"

"They either got blown to smithereens or we killed them all. The place has been leveled for a while now. And you?"

"I vas unconscious," I answered.

"Where's the doc? I haven't seen 'em."

Shrugging, I replied, "I'm not sure. Zhe idiot's probably still alive. He's vay too lucky." I sighed, knowing that was probably true. Still, there was a small amount of worry that I couldn't shrug away no matter how hard I tried.

_So, you do care about him?_ Asked this annoying part of me in my mind.

_No, I don't._

_Yes, you do. Quit lying to me, to yourself._

_I only want the fools. That's all he wants. We have alignments, but that is it!_

_You're wrong. He saved your life. You're attracted to him._

"No, I'm not!" I hissed aloud in German, but I had no conviction.

Tank cast me a glance, and I glared at him, daring him to ask me what I'd just said.

That's when I heard the voice call very loudly, "ZHE AMERICAN IS LAME AND STUPID!"

Yes, Richtofen had survived! Why'd I ever doubt?

Dempsey looked towards the voice. I did too. He stood up in the remains of the destroyed tower, looking down at us through where a window used to be. A broken wall stood by him, hiding him from our view before. I could just imagine his grin, even though I couldn't make out any of his features from this distance.

"Shut it, Shit-tofen!" The Marine yelled back, flipping him off.

I smiled as I sat Vormund on the ground gently in some soft grass. "Don't let anything happen to him, or I will kill you all myself!" I ordered the others. I indicated Nova. "And I'll know, I have a sniper rifle!" I looked at my dog then, "stay boy. I'll be back."

"Guess there's nothin' to do anyway." Tank sighed dejectedly.

"Hey, capitalist! I found a deck of cards on this Fascist!" Nikolai called from a few feet away where he was looting a corpse.

Dempsey sighed. "Hopefully, a cigarette too. Gonna need one at this rate."

The dog woofed at them, careful not to put weight on the sensitive paw as he adjusted himself.

I began to walk quickly to the wall. Here, the ladder had remained intact. I made my way to where Richtofen was.

* * *

I stepped along the wall, treading easily, until I found Richtofen still in the same spot. I was surprised to see that his coat was burned and there was a cut on his arm through a tear in the jacket. Apparently, he'd gotten a bit of the explosion himself. My clothes must be like that too.

I glanced at myself for the first time since being awake. Yeah, they were in the same state. No wonder Dempsey had said something. I turned my attention to the doctor. He simply gazed out at the sun from where he stood near an intact crenellation, uncharacteristically quiet.

So what was he doing up here? Was he just wanting private time?

"We will stay together," he murmured abruptly. He pulled away from the ledge to face me. The orange sun shone in his eyes, revealing the bloodlust. I'd always thought he was calmer when there was nothing to kill, but that was obviously not true. He just knew how to contain it.

"Explain to me." I demanded.

"What?"

"Why should we stay together?" I asked, folding my arms and trying to look uncaring. It was hard. "I've got nothing from you except words and...you stalked me! I don't even know what _you_ want!" I then felt a stab of anger. "Maybe I'm just your experiment, and I don't want that." I growled. He had to face this.

I watched a curious look pass over his face for a split second before it was gone.

He sighed and paused before speaking. For once, it seemed he was choosing his words carefully.

"I've done many things Tanya," he responded in a somber tone. "Very...interesting things. Now, I...have nothing left but a broken world that I've been trying to fight through. Then I found a piece to a past I'd thought forever lost. A chance at a new world. I can fix the broken! All of my effort was _not_ wasted!"

I stared at him, a little surprised. I could see a little bit of what he might have been like before he'd gone batshit crazy.

A man with a love of learning and creating.

He continued, "There is a...force driving me. And honestly, I have been pushed around by it. But now, I know I should push it!" He laughed a little. "And I'm certain how to do it...I digress though, as I've gotten away from your question."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Tanya," he stated seriously, looking me dead in the eye. "Don't fool yourself with false illusions. I don't have time for love, comfort, or such nonsense. Truth is, I'm attracted to the unknown, the mystery, the excitement. And bringing you along is the _most exciting_ prospect I can imagine! Considering that you were so suc-"

I shut him up by stepping forward, grabbing his shoulders, and kissing him.

"Just shut the trap..." I whispered, gazing into his wild eyes.

"_And_... there's that..." He stated. "Your...unpredictability...and something else, something I don't know of...yet."

"By your side?" I whispered, surprised. "Are you sure? I don't want to be your experiment!"

"Not as an experiment, Tanya. As a human...a person... Believe me." He whispered almost desperately.

"A person?" I did believe him.

"One day, a queen." He was watching me too intently now.

"A queen one day..." I repeated. "Why? After what you told me...it was wrong? If I recollect..."

"Yes. I did say that..." He mumbled, his face seemed to darken a little, become more shadowed. He was staring at me so keenly, that it looked like he'd just discovered something new.

"When did you-" I was cut off this time as he grabbed my shoulders in his strong hands.

We kissed, and our eyes locked onto one another completely. I yanked back after a moment, gasping. I grabbed his elbows, feeling my flushed cheeks burn. His face was strangely colored, as though it were not used to reddening and his eyes shone brightly.

"You did that to me." He pointed out. "Now _I_ got _you_ back!"

I laughed giddily.

For a moment, I just stood there, feeling a little uncertain now.

"I want this...really badly, Edward." I whispered. There, I admitted it. To him. To myself. "But I just...This is just...an infatuation...I wanted to control the fools." I shook my head, feeling turmoil in my gut.

I could barely remember why I'd been so distracted.

Him.

"Edward, when I entered the factory...with the army of fools..." I began. "I could just-"

Then my mind went blank as his lips silenced me. For a moment, time seemed suspended in itself. He grunted and pressed forward, pushing me against the broken wall, kissing more aggressively and pinning me against the weak structure. A wonderful thrill ran through my entire being. I reciprocated in an almost desperate manor.

His lips left mine as he sucked in air.

"This is what you wanted," he said in a husky voice. "All along." His eyes burned through me in that terrible, wonderful way of his.

It made my heart hammer, my blood run, my mind blissfully blank of terrible things. His lips trailed along my jaw as he held me there, and I almost just did nothing, so caught up in the thrill. This amazing closeness. Hands on my body. Warmth against my ear.

I closed my eyes, it was too hard to keep control.

Then suddenly, he released me.

"Are the minions what you really want right now, Tanya?" He growled in a surprisingly deep tone. "I think not." It made me shiver in longing. I was seeing a side I'd never realized before. He tilted his head forward a little, staring at me with biting, intense eyes. They seemed so poisonous yet beautiful at the same time. Like a nightshade plant.

"What I want overall is more important than a passing lust." I responded, but I wasn't convincing myself. I was still leaning on that wall. I had not resisted his advances, nor had I moved since he'd let go.

"Why fight this...feeling? You and I want the same thing." He said, strangely serious. His eyes were bright and full of desire. "Besides, the question can and will only be answered in one way."

I shuddered again, lost in his gaze. I knew exactly what he meant. The implied meaning did not escape me.

He stood there, an imposing silhouette in the sunlight. His visor perched over his head, ruined uniform straight, and he appeared as tidy as he could get. The poise he held was someone who'd once commanded respect. He looked dangerous. Cunning. Handsome.

Why was this so impossible?

"What happened to you?" I wondered, surprised. I closed my eyes, the longing increasing within. I did not try to hinder it. I let it grow. I let the desire increase.

Why stop it?

"Do you want the whole list?" He asked. Was that a hint of sarcasm I detected?

"Yes."

"I lived. I lied. I learned. I touched the powers of gods. I found solace in death. In darkness. I felt desire. Then, I felt guilt. Can you believe it, Tanya? Of everything...guilt!"

He said it with... Excitement? Uncertainty? Something else? Either way, now it was truth with no hidden messages.

"Guilt?" I was confused.

"In the blast, when I tried to leave you behind...guilt. I was leaving you. Just like last time."

Somehow, I believed him completely now. Somehow, the reality seemed distorted, but right, like a wonderful kill. No, more like a tumbling waterfall. Free, chaotic...natural. I just had to face that I couldn't stay away from him. At least not anytime soon.

I opened my eyes again, staring at him. I pushed away from the wall and stepped forward, grabbing his hand.

"Should we?" I asked calmly. I didn't blink as I watched his eyes wander over my face.

He knew exactly what I was asking.

"I believe we should. If nothing else, we will understand. I will not be afraid. Fear is not for me, but for my enemies."

"Enemies?"

"The illuminati. Samantha. Anyone who tries to stop me. But you should not fear me...I will not hurt you."

"I..." Slowly, I tried to find words. "I want you...soon, tonight even."

That was all he needed to hear. The next moment, I was enfolded in strong arms. The feel of his soft lips was on my cheek, brushing my ear. I leaned into that, sliding my thigh up to his.

"Tanya." he muttered softly in my hair.

I kissed his face, trailing down to his lips, tracing and remembering every ounce of skin. I felt a burning fire ignite in my stomach and I wrapped my arms around his back. I wanted this. I needed this.

"Tanya, you give me freedom... the voices are not theirs. They are mine when I'm with you." He whispered, almost in triumph. "I've never before had that happen. I know what I want!"

"The voices," I murmured. "They tell you of power," I murmured enviously. "Of the world to come. Don't they?"

"Yes...powerful," he breathed against my skin.

My eyelids fluttered.

We pressed into each other. I gasped as I felt cold hands on the skin of my sides under the coat. "So perfect," he added. "My mind is ice and fire now." I kissed his neck eagerly as he grasped me a bit more eagerly than I'd expected.

That's when I remembered exactly where we were.

That brought reality crashing back over me.

The others were down in the courtyard. I really hoped no one was eavesdropping.

"Not here." I said, pulling back reluctantly. "The Queen's chambers."

He grinned then, rubbing his face. "I see...is there room for two?"

"There is now." I smiled, burning inside. I hated putting this off, but I had little choice.

"Good."

I turned away, feeling strange now. It'd been a long since I'd done anything like that. A long time since I'd felt desire.

But I was certain I'd never felt so _drawn_ to anyone.

I looked at him. "But first, I need help tending to Vormund's leg, _Doctor_." I laughed a little.

"Vhy not? Did I tell you zhat I like dogs?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

So, did you like? I'd like to hear your thoughts and if you think I did good or not! :)

I know you guys are super silent on the reading end. But I want to know, do you want a full love scene? I probably won't write it, unless someone actually wants it(I'm slightly subconscious of my smut writing). Anyone? XD


	16. On This Night, We Set Our Demons Free

_**WARNING**_ \- **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT AND _MATURE_ CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! **

* * *

_Alright, well that's out of the way. So, after visiting two websites with tips for writing sex scenes, reading my favorite romance scene written on this website, visiting forums, listening to inspirational music, editing my eyes out and adding details, and fighting my overall awkwardness(which included deleting stuff that bothered me, editing stuff that bothered me, and re-reading things that bothered me with an extra page pulled up on my internet with a Google thesaurus on there for reference), I came away with this. Also, because I'm a good girl, I tried to stay in the rating as much as possible...so no super explicitly-written body parts, but detailed in it's own way...still a very detailed romance scene._

_Note - might want to bring a fan. XD (bad joke)_

_Sorry for the five/six-day wait. I've been trying to make this scene wunderbar! :)_

_Thanks for reading this story, and here's another chapter for you! XD I'm a little nervous about it because this is the first time I've posted anything like this...well anywhere. I hope it's not too terrible._

_**Thanks again to all you awesome people! **_**:****D**

**Sorry for the giant author's note(And chapter). I'm just being type-happy right now.**

* * *

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect.

_Do not ask about that night! That's mine, and mine alone to treasure!_

* * *

_**Chapter 16.**_

_**On This Night, We Set Our Demons Free**_

The moonlight shined down from overhead, dimly illuminating the buildings. The air was warm and gentle, breezing over us gently. The stars spanned far overhead, beautiful.

The trip back to the theater was tense despite the pleasant night. Everyone was surprisingly silent, and when they did speak, it usually turned into an awkward conversation anyway and dwindled to nothing at all. I traipsed along in my own silence with the others, holding Vormund in my arms. He had a brace on his paw thanks to Richtofen(it turned out to be a sprain). He could walk a little with it on, but he moved slowly when he did this. Instead, I carried him rather easily.

Occasionally, I'd glance at Richtofen, and I was certain he'd steal looks at me too. But we never caught each other in that act. Neither of us had forgotten the moment on the wall.

Not for a second.

It was amusing just how oblivious the others were.

Eventually, a time that felt far too long on our mostly-silent walk, the old Nazi theater loomed before us in the illuminated hours of darkness. By now, the moon was high in the sky, glimmering brightly off the dark, brick walls. The sight of it was a strange duo of welcoming and sad. Welcoming as a home. Sad that I was sure I'd soon leave it behind.

"How long are we staying here, Kraut?" Dempsey asked as we walked towards the entrance. "I'm fuckin' bored..."

"Until zhe teleporter is fixed." Responded the doctor, stepping lightly as though he had springs in his feet. The overall appearance was of someone happy and relaxed. He continued, "ve vould not have had zhis problem had ve not been teleported to zhe _future!_ Zhe teleporter tends to break down over time vhen zhis happens."

Suddenly, I felt his gaze on me. It felt burning, but I didn't look at him as we entered the 'palace' through the main doors.

Dempsey grunted, "like I wanna hear all about that shit. _Tele-shitters_ is more like it..."

"You asked."

The doors shut behind us as we fanned out into the room when Takeo, who was last in line, pushed it close silently.

Abruptly Richtofen shouldered his way through the others, smiling slightly. He turned when he stood before us. We returned his expectant gaze. I shifted my grip on my canine companion, scratching his back.

"Okay everyvone. Zhis is zhe last night here. Get vhat you need. I plan to have zhe teleporter done tomorrow. Bring only zhe necessities."

"Where are we going?" Dempsey asked, frowning. His blue eyes flashed over the theater. It looked as though he was trying to imagine what kind of weird place they'd end up next.

"Somevhere special, a place vhere ve can vork to put an end to zhat little brat." His eyes narrowed. A hint of loathing laced his words.

Everyone stared.

"Do you understand?" He looked at Dempsey. "Or should I repeat it for zhe benefit of zhe...slow vones."

A giggle of amusement escaped me. The American glared and stepped towards the doctor. Richtofen grinned and I thought Tank would do something, with that look on his face, but the Marine was interrupted by Nikolai burping.

"I'm going for the toilet." The Cossack announced, walking up the stairs slowly, hefting his sack of vodka over his shoulder. "No one disturb this Russian bear for an hour or two!"

Takeo glared after him, nose wrinkled. He shook his head, then said, "I believe we should locate rashions if we are to leave soon. I will be out in the city tonight." He turned to leave.

The door shut behind him.

"I think I'll go sleep in the projector room," Tank stated, yawning and scratching his head. "I found no freak-bags can get in if I lock it down."

"Dempsey?" I asked before he could leave. "Vill you take Vormund vizh you? I don't vant him helpless in case zhe fools show up," I explained. "And vhen Takeo gets back, you can share some food vizh him."

"Um, yeah... but you don't want him to sleep with you tonight?" The American looked surprised.

I shook my head. "I don't vant him vizh me tonight." I offered no explanation. I didn't wish to.

He frowned as he leaned down to grab the mutt. I carefully shifted, so as not to hurt the injured leg. He took ahold of Vormund. Luckily, the dog seemed to trust the American and didn't struggle or look scared as the Marine held him.

"Take care of him..." I said. Vormund looked at me, large brown eyes on mine. He was a beautiful dog. I reached out and rubbed his forehead. "Good boy."

He wagged his tail as the Marine turned and carried him towards the main room.

I watched until he was out of sight.

Suddenly it was just me and Richtofen alone in the blood-stained, old lobby. I looked at him, trying to keep my expression the way I wanted it. Controlled. He was staring straight into my soul again.

"Shall ve?" He swept his hand out to the stairs with a broad gesture.

Abruptly he grinned as I walked towards him. He still had his arm straight out like a strange sign. He bent it at the elbow and caught me around the waist, swinging me to the side. I gasped in surprise and astonishment. He bent over me and covered my lips in his. I groaned into them, longing, feeling the renewal of today's thrills.

After a minute, he pulled back, staring into my eyes.

"This is glorious!" He declared.

I felt his hand slide down my side.

I hissed in an fierce voice through my betraying grin, "The Queen's Chambers!"

"Why?" He sounded genuinely curious. "No one is here. Nikolai and Takeo will take hours. And the idiot American is asleep by now!"

I groaned a little as he flexed his wrist and hooked his gloved hand under my thigh, applying delicious pressure, which was more than enjoyable even through my clothing. His fingers were so stiff and firm, that they felt good. They crept a little further forward.

"They might still show!" I protested weakly, with failing strength in my own words. "Or worse, the fools!"

However, I found myself crushing my body up against his in complete longing belaying my words. I could feel his warm, stiff hold, testing my willpower more than anything.

Still, _someone_ had to get us up there, and it obviously wasn't going to be him.

I worked myself away from him and he scowled a little. Then sighed, "Fine, we can have it your way."

As we walked up the steps, I felt a faint stab of uncertainty.

I _wanted_ this.

But _needed_ was a different matter entirely.

I hesitated at the top step.

But I couldn't forget his touch, and I didn't want to. Perhaps there was a necessity here somewhere in this longing.

"Tanya..." he coaxed, stepping forward and looking at me carefully, scrutinizing my expression for something hidden it seemed.

"I definitely want one thing tonight, but will I want it forever?"

He just watched, waiting. His eye were too intense, biting. "Perhaps...you _require_...something tonight," he said.

Was it right?

It was either yes or no. Not maybe...but nothing was going to change my desire.

"Why do _you_ want?" I finally managed.

I began to walk again, heading towards the 'Queen's Chambers'. He waited until I'd passed him before following. He didn't answer and when we reached the room, I still wasn't sure he was going to. Within a few minutes, we were in the room and had barricaded the door behind us with chairs and tables to keep the fools out, and, just maybe, us in.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear what _I _wanted." He finally stated.

Suddenly, a bit of sarcasm found me. "Yes, you made it perfectly _clear_ you want sex!" I frowned in slight suspicion. "But what do you hope to gain from it? A thrill? Or something else?"

"I want to see what_ happens_..." He whispered conspiratorially, as though admitting a secret.

I still hadn't looked at him as I stood there by the bed. I just gazed out the window above it to the high moon shining brightly through the bars. On the other wall hung the cracked mirror, reflecting us in it. My hairbrush and band sat on the desk there, having been abandoned in my mad dash. Somewhere in the drawers was a few cans of food, but I didn't feel hungry...at least not for food.

He wanted to see what would happen. Of course. He'd said himself he was attracted to the thrill of the unknown. How could this not be the 'thrill of the unknown'? So this was for fun? Or was he searching for something to the 'mystery' of it?

"You should _quit_ overthinking it," he murmured as though he knew what I was thinking. I heard his footsteps across the aged boards, the noise reaching my ears in a strange cadence of no time. "I had to as well."

I turned to gaze up at him when he stopped at my side. He seemed calm almost, serene even as he too looked at the night sky. After a moment, we faced each other, casting tall shadows across the room that mingled with those of the iron rods in the glass.

He stood there, tall, smiling faintly, in all his uniformed glory, save for the blood-stained schirmmütze visor clutched in his covered hands. His face appeared relaxed, yet excited at the same time. This was indicated by a slight change in mouth angle and eyelids. His sharp features were stark in the pale moon, making his skin almost white. The scar on his cheekbone stood out in this meager light.

With a slight movement, his fingers loosened and he dropped the hat to the ground.

It was an indication to his carefree mood at the moment.

How could I resist?

I reached out almost automatically and hooked my fingers around one of the brass buttons of his uniform before he could say or do anything. My hands were steady down to the last one. He shrugged it off when I was finished as though this motion had been rehearsed, never taking his gaze from mine. The Wehrmacht coat fell to the floor in an unceremonious heap. He undid his tie and dropped it uncaringly. Soon, his gloves and shirt joined the pile. He picked up each foot at a time, sliding his boots off until he stood there in only his pants.

I stared at his bare chest, fascinated. "Whoa," I whispered. "Where'd you get that?" I asked, pointing to a trailing mass of scar tissue spanning his torso in a wavy diagonal.

"I was in the military for a while...shrapnel is beautiful when red..." His voice raised an octave while he spoke and he looked amused. "That was _before_ the element...so now I'm _stuck_ with it!"

"It's good," I responded.

My eyes traversed the lean muscles, taking in the perfectness of the pale skin. My heart began to pulse a new rhythm of excitement. He shifted his thigh, moving his foot forward to take a step. I felt his arms slide up my back, holding onto me in a warm embrace.

All of my senses honed in on this moment.

It felt no different than before, amazing. Every touch burned. Made me want. Made me _desire_. A noise worked it's way through my throat and into the atmosphere of the room as he pressed his thin, cool lips to mine. I could feel the wonderful pressure between us, so perfect. My mind backflipped into itself, thinking of nothing but this contact. I closed my eyes, feeling more relaxed than usual.

Why did I ever doubt? Of course something this stunning must be right.

That's when I was surprised. I felt the bracing fingers slip between my coat and skin, chilly and dry. His chest rumbled against me when he spoke, running his long hands over the skin on my back almost soothingly. I almost melted against them, eyes on his.

"Do you _feel_ it?" He asked, excited. "Does it..._change_ you?"

I looked into his poisonous eyes, feeling an interruption in the beating within. A pause in my heartbeat, my life force.

_He caused it._

Then it started again.

How wonderful it was to be lost in those windows-to-his-soul. He had indeed changed me with his actions, his words. This pull he made me feel to him had altered me.

I couldn't help but wonder if I'd _changed_ him at all.

"I feel," I breathed. "Like I've caught a fallen star." I gazed at him in wonder. "Are you a king?"

He laughed at that, a strange noise in the stillness. "Perhaps," he smiled.

"What am I to you?" I asked, leaning up to his ear, pressing my lips to it. I slicked my tongue over it.

"A queen!" He suddenly pressed his hands to my shoulders, flexing his fingers in unison, massaging me wonderfully.

He abruptly stopped and pulled his hands back. He reached forward and pushed the buttons out of my coat. He nudged it off of me with a swift motion. Next was the uninteresting uniform blouse.

He nodded knowingly after that, grinning, "you wear no bra...interesting."

I blushed a little. "Couldn't find one when the last broke," I muttered drily.

"And I suppose you could find no underwear either," he chuckled darkly as he helped me shove my pants down.

I blushed harder, as I kicked them off. "yeah...basically."

"It's alright, my dear, I don't have any _lederhosen_ myself."

I laughed at that. "So...it's just there?" I asked, making a jerky gesture at his remaining clothing.

Dammit, why was I so awkward right now? It was not only embarrassing, but extremely disgraceful. Ugh, get over yourself, Tanya. It's just a body. Grow up. It's not like you've never seen stuff like that before...but this was Richtofen's body...not helping. I was certain I was as crimson as fresh blood.

"Yah. Does that...turn you on?"

"Definitely," I responded softly, trying to lessen my discomposure.

"Tanya, why are you so...red?" He asked, amusement in his voice. He stood there, looking down at my face. But I wasn't looking at him. The floor currently held my attention... I felt strange.

His fingers cradled my chin suddenly, gently. He raised my head to look at him.

"You've a very fine body, darling. _Beautiful_."

At that, I attempted to contain my awkwardness even more. "And yours is incredible." I said, hoping I was loosing some of the red. Hoping, that is.

He was still smiling, and it only grew. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around my back. The touch of bare flesh sent my mind reeling, and I giggled a little. He laughed too, joining mine.

"_Do_ you know who I am?" He whispered. He trailed down my face in an enthralling motion with his mouth.

I leaned my head back slowly as he kissed my neck in carefully measured moves.

"You're Edward Richtofen..." I whispered.

"I am a man of no regrets, reaching for the moon from an abyss in hell." His breath tickled against my throat. "Tonight, I have an angle to lift me. I've forgotten what that's like...it's been _so_ long!"

I gasped as his teeth met my skin. Fire spread through my veins, pounding wonderfully throughout my body, feeling absolutely otherworldly. Supernatural. Wet lips ran over my collar bone. A sensuous moan escaped into the night. I shivered, leaning back a little as he went further along my skin, lower than expected. My flesh burned through the warm touch, enhanced by the fact that my conscious was honed in only on that.

I pressed my mouth to the top of his head, running the tips of my fingers down his back. I felt him shudder in a manner that made me that much more fevered in want.

Suddenly, he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up. His lips sucked at my skin and I coiled my legs around him, crushing my thighs against his ribs. He stepped forward with a quick movement, setting me on the bed.

"Tonight, we set our demons free," I exhaled. "It's just us..."

"Yah, just us..." His regard on my face.

He lunged up hungrily.

Our lips met again, yielding and focused.

It mattered not whether it was right or wrong. I wanted nothing more than this now. I could feel his strong chest against me, the now-heavy breaths he breathed. I could take in his distinct smell; a mixture of blood and decay. A strangely comforting scent. He was relaxed and willing under my hands holding onto his back, gripping tightly.

How different everything is now.

A few days ago, I'd wanted to kill him.

His teeth met my shoulder and I grunted, shifting to press my lips to his ears, a brush of skin.

"Are you ready?" His voice reached my eardrums, pleasant sound waves to me.

I bobbed my head up and down eagerly, feeling to convey my confirmation.

His fingers stroked my sides as his arms moved away and I quivered from it. I felt my eyelids come together almost dreamily as the clanking of small metal pieces entangled itself in my mind. I no longer thought about this situation consciously. Instead, my subconscious seemed to take the lead, pressing ahead like the commander of an uncertain army.

It knew me. Knew what I wanted.

His last garment hit the floor with the unclasped belt tangled it. I opened my eyes, staring into his ferocious green irises. They were appraising fixedly, as though curious to my reaction. My eyes traveled lower, sliding down the sinewy figure and flesh. A shameless wave of lust and appreciation crashed through me as I admired him in his full nude magnificence.

It took the span of a galaxy and a minute to change the world to both of us.

His fingers on each hand wrapped around my upper arms in a benevolent hold. He shifted forward, I could see the ripple of taught muscle in his abdomen as he bent.

I felt him press his mouth to forehead and I leaned up to attach our mouths. Taking my bottom lip between his teeth, he tugged and I shuddered delightfully, pressing closer. His fingers caressed an agonizingly sweet-inferno feeling down my spine. An almost hypnotic state fell over me as he urged against my mouth with his tongue. I tasted him, feeling like an inflamed wound. Each shift helped, yet worsened the irritation, causing the need for more. It felt like pure magic.

I found my nails tugging at his skin, clutching onto the round taught muscular thighs. I encouraged them closer with a shudder of my arms. I leaned back, my mind sparking with pure desire. He bent over me, digging one of his sharp elbows into the bed to support his lean body.

I hooked my leg around him again, feeling my insides blazing with need.

I ran my tongue over his mouth, trailing up his cheek, his temple.

Abruptly, he pressed against me in the lower region. I gasped in surprise at the hardness, and squeezed him closer, wanting it. His hand moved to my chest, grabbing.

"Do it!" I demanded, shaking in need.

He braced his knees against the bed.

I whimpered in marvelous rapture as he pushed with his thighs fiercely, erasing anything that had made the two of us separate beings. The hollowness of being on my own was filled, instantly making my body erupt with a million nerve explosions. His entire body rippled and he gave a raspy groan, closing his eyes as he rocked forward. I perceived the general idea almost as though it were subliminal and we united together in a smooth-rolling motion.

For a moment, we moved with each other. Undulating together against the flat, dead mattress. The moon shone in his eyes as we watched each other, hardly blinking. The occasional, love-induced noise was tore from us to enter the room. The air felt thin, cool, but it enhanced the incredible sensation of our combined figures.

His hands traveled up my sides as he lay atop me. I felt my heart beat even faster, racing with thunderous booms in my inside world. His ear pressed to mine and I twisted my gaze through my pleasure to see his expression.

His eyes were narrowed in a wonderful way. His mouth was open slightly as he giggled between gasps of air. But most of all, he looked different. Pleasure burned in his face, different than what I'd seen before in him. He looked liberated.

He moved, pushing his knees up the bed far on either side of me, adjusting to get more comfortable, causing me to do the same. He was still gasping at the air as he bent himself over me again. A higher noise escaped me at the shift and I fluttered close my eyelids as he shoved with his thighs fiercely.

I slid my arms around his sweaty shoulders and I pressed my body up against him and he lowered down so that I felt an increase in elation course through me on more contact as he moved deeper. We molded together, his tight figure against me.

I panted and whimpered in desperation.

This yearning was still there, and I was still aching inside. The only thing I wanted now was to be closer and closer. Impossibly so. I wanted to be one with him, now and forever. I wished our flesh would dissolve and our hearts merge, spirit in one. I wanted perfect unity with him.I wanted our souls to melt together, become one entirely. I wanted to feel this ecstasy forever.

Was that wrong?

It was magical and not. It was like ice incasing fire but never melting. It was the boom of a bomb, coupled with the silence of outer space. It was the perfect thing, where opposites became connected and balanced.

Perfection.

It made me forget everything in an instant but the closeness. The proximity. The all-encompassing want. The complete and utter satisfaction of being so entangled together.

So close.

Molded.

Into.

One.

I wasn't the only one feeling this way though, as his entire figure tightened, and he moaned with each new movement.

"Tanya..." He grunted. He pressed his face into my neck, biting at it as he slowed his lower movements. I gasped as my skin felt the same as my insides.

"Don't...stop..." I said, sliding my tongue over his temple and ear. He shifted his body, and I felt it through my entirety. He shivered and rocked his hips back, readying again.

He grunted loudly as he pressed in, and I moaned his name. He felt very hard and large, more so than before, seeming to take up more room now than I'd thought originally possible. He shifted more, making me whine softly and I clung tighter. He rolled back with his thighs, then pushed down.

"Ohhhh..." I gasped, barely able to withstand all of the little sensations as it went on. My arms weakened gradually and he leaned back to stare into my face as I opened my eyes. He grinned.

Richtofen's gaze was almost tearing a hole through my soul.

His legs constricted against my waist, clutching my body tighter. He plunged in one final time and I squirmed under the feelings. He smiled at me while chortling, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing my forehead with surprising gentleness.

The world seemed to suddenly freeze as time stood still. For an eternity, we were pressed together flawlessly. Every inch of ourselves in balance, as his lips rested against my forehead. I was clinging to him like a lifeline, knowing the truth.

This was the best thing I'd had in a long time.

Then, he unleashed into me.

We both howled the other's name to the heavens as the fiery feeling was consumately mutual. The one was complete. It's what we were, together forever, yet not.

Then, it was over. He was gone in an instant, leaving me startling bare. He practically collapsed beside me, rolling onto his back on the bed, breathing deeply.

"So...wunderbar..." He managed.

I gazed up at the ceiling.

"It is." I agreed softly.

I blinked a few times, trying to push away the thoughts of an uncertainty that now bothered me.

"I'll need to clean up..." I murmured.

"I'm sure there's something in this room you can use," said he.

I sat up and stood, thinking about this.

I hope I didn't regret it somehow later.

Knowing my life, I wouldn't get so lucky.

I caught our reflections in the mirror, and had a terrible suspicion that someone was watching us through it. I wondered if this room would ever feel the same to walk through again. I approached an old Nazi banister, frowning at it.

I'd got what I wanted right? And so why was I angry again?

Maybe it's because I only craved it more now.

* * *

_**End of chapter 16.**_

_So, now that I've done this, I would like your opinions. :) _


	17. Misery, Cold and Gray

I'm back! :) Sorry for the painful delay. I'll go ahead and apologize for any mistakes in here.

* * *

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect

_I never meant to feel this attraction. I never even suspected it when I'd first laid eyes on him. He'd just had something different to him, an aura that tugged at me, made me want to be close. To see that crazed insanity in his eyes. To hear his shrill voice in my eardrums._

_Of course, only time would tell what it meant for us._

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Misery, Cold and Gray**_

Another zombie collapsed with a well-placed bullet in its decayed mug. Bits of skull and rotten brain were revealed when half of it's face was lost to the shot. It continued forward more slowly before I unleashed more lead on it. It hit the floor with a wonderful squishing noise.

It was just another cadaver dead.

But no matter how I slaughtered, all I could remember was the pleasurable night. I could only guess at what it had in store for me.

Following that night, I'd 'cleaned-up', dug out my stuff from the pile of our clothing, dressed, and took a walk, unable to sleep. I'd spent several hours with my feelings, allowing them time to flare up before the stumbling fools had attacked.

I hadn't even been able to look at the one who, just earlier, I was incapable of peeling my eyes from.

I stomped across the floor angrily, my face twisted in annoyance. All I could feel was this churning whirlpool of emotions in my gut and I was mad at it. Why didn't the feeling of desire go away? Or lessen even? No, it was worse. A whole lot worse and all I wanted to do was destroy it.

Of course, that was significantly impossible.

Instead, I took my burning wrath out on the undead. Every stupid fool that had ever failed to listen to my commands paid for it a bloody price. Fountains of scarlet that followed headshots had never felt so good in my life. The kick of Nova as a corpses' rotten brains were spattered was a relief for the anger.

"ARGH!" I howled, feeling almost demented with the need to destroy something. "DIE!"

I don't know how long it was, but finally, fatigue replaced my anger. Fatigue and uncertainty.

Then, I heard the sound of normal footsteps, and I swung my gaze around. Behind me on the stairs, was Takeo.

"The doctor says it's time to leave." He informed me.

His eyes were bright and steady. His posture indicated he was relaxed, but ready. Over his shoulder was a gray, stitched sack. Most likely, his loot from the city.

"Alright," I sighed, "I'll be zhere in a moment."

I suppose the_ doctor_ had slipped away from the room in his own time to fix up the teleporter. Which meant it was significantly safe to travel back there right now. Shouldering my rifle I started up the stairs quickly. I passed Takeo as he ran down them lightly and gracefully.

I entered the Queen's chambers not a minute later.

_Pitiful place, actually._ I thought. _Oh well, I'm going to change that. One day, my environment's going to be a true palace with a true Queen's chambers._

All traces of Richtofen were gone. I stepped over the creaky floorboards, my gaze scrutinizing like a painter's over every detail, from the barred window to the cracked mirror. Then, something caught my eye. It was a yellow-stained parchment with rusty crimson writing in German. I got the feeling it was in blood.

_Don't forget your brush, my lady. _It stated. Beside this was a few red lines that I figured was supposed to represent a severed hand. Or something.

Beside the note was the mentioned item. I exhaled loudly, then muttered, "yes, thanks so much."

I seized my brush, stored it in my pocket, and glanced at the mirror.

I suddenly _knew_ who'd been staring at us earlier. I was looking at her now as she watched me!

"What?!" I demanded.

"You've don't it now!" She cackled. "You've really done it now!" She repeated.

"Don't you start!"

"What? Start what? YOU started it!"

I seized my Bowie and launched myself at her, my anger back in an instant. My blade smashed into the glass, raining shards down around me. On my face the glass cut... It hurt, but I felt _alive_.

Then the pain was gone.

A broken mirror lay at my feet in pieces.

"I'm not going to have bad luck!" I snapped, picking glass from my healing skin. "You are!"

I stomped on the shards, twisting my booted heel on them for more effect as the sharp sounds reached my ear. I left the room like an angry horse, flicking my hair in a huffy manner. The door banged back, and I didn't bother to close it.

"At least some things never change," I muttered tiredly.

I picked my way past the body parts here, gazing around the theater to get my bearings. It took a moment to realize that I was heading down the stairs. I was making my way through the lobby when a voice startled me.

"Ready?"

I jumped and spun around, shrugging Nova into my grasp.

I yelled, "idiot! I might have shot you!"

Edward was at the top of the stairs by the balcony. As I watched, he sat on the rail and slid down the balustrade all the way to me. I thought it was quite a ridiculous thing to see. He stumbled forward, grabbing his hat to keep from loosing it. He laughed and skipped past me.

"No you wouldn't! Hurry up! We're leeeeaving soon~" He said in a singsong voice, disappearing into the room with the stage.

He was strangely happy, which was irritating. I might not shoot him, but that didn't stop me from wanting to hit him. I really needed to get a hold of myself. I forced myself to count to twenty while breathing evenly before moving.

I left the lobby and walked down the row in the theater between the worn, broken seats. An odd feeling of misery washed over me. I couldn't explain it. It just happened. I felt a little light-headed and not in a good way.

Dempsey sat on the stage with Vormund beside him, spattered in blood. He looked up and smiled.

"I like your dog." He said, running a hand over the canine's fur. "He didn't cause me any trouble when the freaks showed up."

"Good," I responded with all the strength I could muster. Which wasn't much. Why was I so much more tired all of a sudden?

Nikolai walked onto the stage from the dressing room, yawning. "Time to go? Didn't we just arrive here...right?"

Dempsey sighed, squinting at our Russian comrade. "Seriously?

The drunk took a swig of vodka from the bottle in his hands, chuckling. "Ah, is drunk, can't remember anything anymore. It happens."

Takeo entered the stage behind him silently. "No, you are just too stupid."

Nikolai jumped, then glared. "Fuck you!" He responded, drinking again.

We filed into the teleporter upon a short command from Richtofen, and I didn't hesitate. I didn't look at Edward. Or anyone for that matter. Mundy, in my arms, was sniffing my face every now and again. I said nothing to my dog either. A familiar urge rushed through my face and I sneezed.

"Ugh! Careful where you aim!" Dempsey exclaimed.

Everything felt strange... Gray. Fake. I wasn't sure why. I swallowed, and my throat felt like it was full of mucous from the sneeze.

"Alright," Richtofen started. "Please keep all limbs inside zhe teleporter at all times. Unless you vant some delightful amputation...or _bette_r!"

"Hope you know what you're doing." Nikolai groaned. "'Cause I sure as hell don't."

"Of course, Nikolai! I've done this before... don't you remember?"

"No... you have?"

"Ja."

The scent of alcohol hit my nose from Nikolai when he took another drink. To my surprise, I almost wanted some of the vodka and I wasn't sure why. It'd been quite awhile since I'd had any alcohol, and I'd never particularly liked it that much. Especially the strong stuff. And I think vodka classifies as the _strong stuff_.

Richtofen pressed a large red button with a gloved finger.

The world filled with light.

Blue light.

I had a headache.

I was weightless.

I thought I would fall into nothingness.

Then, my feet hit the ground.

I jerked forward, and my vision spun with dizziness. My stomach lurched and I was hit with a nearly uncontrollable urge to vomit. I groaned, and looked up. I sucked in deep breaths, gripping my forehead with my right hand and supporting my dog with the other. He felt like he weighed a ton more than usual. I practically dropped him, but he managed to catch himself on his good legs.

I stared around the desolate, gray world. High overhead were gray clouds in a dark sky. The moon was hidden behind these thick clouds. Around me was the rolling gray pavement and the cold gray buildings far in the distance. Gray junk was piled around us, like someone had shredded up a dozen bizarre cars and dropped them here.

The air felt thin and dry, and it was also extremely cold.

I started forward frantically, bumping into Dempsey.

"Watch it-!"

"Out of the way!" I pushed passed him and stopped, doubling over. I heaved as I grabbed my hair and pulled it from my face. Acid burned out my throat from an empty stomach. When I finished, I straightened and staggered back, gasping at the cold air.

"Ughh," I moaned like the undead. "Disgusting!"

I heard the American have similar sentiments.

"Here," Richtofen said, abruptly standing at my side. He handed me a vial. "Drink. For zhe sickness," he stated in English.

I nodded, hoping it'd get rid of the flavor of my stomach contents too. I screwed the cap off and chugged down the contents quickly. It tasted strange, and didn't seem to show any immediate effect.

I shivered. Damn, I take that back. It wasn't cold, it was _freezing_ here!

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and glanced to see Richtofen's intent gaze staring into my own.

He silently mouthed, "you'll be fine."

He gave a surprisingly kind squeeze to my shoulder. I closed my eyes, wanting to drift closer to him, but suddenly, the warmth was gone. I sighed, my eyes flicking open.

"So, where are we now?" Growled Dempsey, staring at the reflection of his Lamentation.

"We are in the Motherland, can't you idiots tell?" Nikolai slurred, his bottle sloshing as he drank once again.

I glared at him. "Vatch who you call an idiot, Nikolai!" I hissed in accented English. I winced as my stomach turned again.

He chuckled, grinning slightly.

I took a step towards the Soviet.

"Vhoa zhere now, let's just calm ourselves!" Richtofen stated, stepping between us. "Ve are indeed in Russia, note zhe temperatures..."

I sighed, still shaking with cold. This was going just marvelously.

"Come on, zhere is _much to DO_!" Richtofen's voice turned shrill and he marched away.

* * *

The night was bitterly cold. I was not feeling well in the slightest. My stomach had not been cured by the drink, which had most likely been a placebo. Worse still, was my useless companions, for none offered their help.

Vormund was in my arms again, and I ached like never before. I shuddered, wanting to vomit again, but I swallowed and pushed on, a hopeless dread filling me. The dark, gray sky didn't lighten as we traveled, and in fact, it grew more cloudy and foreboding.

I didn't think things could get much worse.

And then, it started snowing.

I was soon by myself, as our line began to get separated in the blustery white powder. The only thing I was certain of, was how cold it was. I pressed on, eyes squinted against the precipitation.

At least Nikolai was behind me. Served him right. This may be his homeland, but it was obvious he hadn't been here in a long time. I could see Takeo not too far ahead of me and a blurry silhouette of Richtofen further on. I wasn't even sure where Dempsey was. Maybe behind me too, but most likely ahead of Nikolai.

After an indeterminate amount of time, I knew I had to stop. There was no way around it. My legs ached, my stomach heaved and my vision was growing blurry. I halted, feeling certain I would collapse otherwise. I put Vormund on the ground and stumbled away. He whined.

I retched again, shivering.

_Of course, I'd get sick now of all times. Years of being fine gone on one ridiculous trip. D__o I regret it?_ I wondered as I moved away from my pile to sit on the frozen ground. I didn't honestly know.

_What is wrong with me?_

Vormund, limping up to me on his partially bad paw, whined and nosed my fingers.

"I'm too sick to even be mad at this situation," I shivered, petting him. "I guess even queens get sick." I groaned, pressing my forehead to my knees. It was true, there was no anger.

I wasn't a queen of course. I felt more like a plagued beggar. Reality was biting me hard now, but somewhere inside, a part of me longed to be a true queen. Full of power. So I'd keep trying, until I had the throne. For now, I'd rest. Sleep even.

"Hey, uh, German girl!" Dempsey's voice reached me.

I looked up to see him staring down. I was too sick to even be hostile.

"I've seen men freeze to death before just sitting in negative weather overnight. We can't rest here." He frowned.

"I'll be fin-" I started coughing, belaying my statement.

He raised an eyebrow.

I coughed again. "Besides," I whispered, touching my face. "I'm burning right now...I don't think I could freeze..." I sneezed again, groaning as my nose began to run. This. Really. Sucked.

"Come on," The American urged, offering a hand. I frowned, ignoring it as I struggled to stand.

He shrugged, "okay." Leaning down, his hand patted Vormund's head before he stood back up and walked off.

I sniffed in mucous and picked up my dog again, following the Marine. I tried to concentrate on his footsteps in the snow.

Finally, the harsh weather lessened and the blizzard turned to gentle flurries. How fortunate. It did little for my illness, but I felt more hopeful.

Unfortunately, I could suddenly hear Nikolai's terrible singing behind me in the vast emptiness left behind the storm.

I saw it then, the large buildings looming in the darkness. They'd appeared smaller earlier, but now, they were amazingly tall. And wonderfully_ close!_

"Ah good! Finally!" I heard Richtofen.

He had exclaimed so loudly, it carried back to me in the cold empty night.

I felt relief...until I sneezed once again. I hoped the buildings would be warmer, because I was now shaking fiercely with cold despite the thick uniform I wore.

We gathered before the huge set of doors blocking entrance to the area of buildings. A ominous gate sat unyielding in the way to our apparent destination. It looked like they'd been out of use for quite a long time.

"This sucks," Nikolai complained "Almost out of wodka... But this is Russia...suppose there is distillery inside?"

"Anything's possible," Dempsey replied, but his face was doubtful.

Takeo just stared at them with a hint of disbelief on his face.

"Zhis _vill not_ stand before me!" Richtofen declared.

He glared at the obstruction before turning and walking along the base of the wall. We followed, coming upon an old door.

He pushed the handle, but it failed. He cursed, raising his gun. Short, quick bursts of green flashed from his Ray gun, destroying the handle. He kicked in the door loudly.

"Follow me!" He called cheerfully.

We entered a dark room. I couldn't see a thing.

I felt my feet dragging along against their will. Ugh. I felt like total and complete shit.

I barely realized it when I tripped. The ground rose up to meet my face while I toppled forward, dropping Vormund. I dully recognized the pain of connection with the ground. I felt a sensation of my mutt's nose brushing my face right before consciousness deserted me.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 17**_

_**Hopefully this wasn't too boring of a chapter! :) Next one will be more interesting! I've some new ideas! **_


	18. High Tensions and Emotions

**Sorry, everyone, for my absence. I just did get back into writing. Anyways, I hope some of you are still around. Please enjoy the latest chapter for Until We Rule the World! ;)**

* * *

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser -

_It's funny. It'd been a long time since I'd been sick. How strange. I find myself wondering how much of that was just a physical response to the tidal wave of emotions I'd faced. Regardless, I think I began doubting myself a little bit more personally afterwards._

_Of course, I'd never let on to the others._

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

_**High Tensions and Emotions**_

**Richtofen's P.O.V.**

Frustration. That's what I felt. Pure, untainted, beautiful frustration, surging within my veins as surely as the blood that kept me alive. It _should_ have been so easy to walk away. To abandon the weak to their fates. To jump from this chair and storm through that door.

That ridiculous woman. Completely bedridden in a typical fashion.

The room was so small. So _confining_.

Why couldn't I just go out that door to freedom? Why? If I secured this room, it was possible that none of the minions would get in...

I growled and shifted my Ray Gun on my lap. For awhile, I'd been listening to the others fight their way through the hordes, but the fighting had moved off. I'd waited, but no minions had attacked this room. I wanted to join the others and feel the blood spatter across my skin.

I could have let one of the others stay in here. But how could I trust such incompetent dummkopfs with this task? What if the condition changed? What if it worsened, or improved? How could I let her wake up here, when it might be Dempsey standing nearby?

I narrowed my gaze. Where had such a thought come from? What'd I care if Dempsey were here?

A tsunami of anger crashed through my mind. The voices were at it again. Their shouts could have deafened children. Why was it no one else could hear their sharp echoes? It seemed to me that though it were in my head, it also projected into the room, bouncing back at me like some sort of poisoning radiation that only got louder each time. It often drowned everything else out.

Unless I were distracted.

"Shut up," I hissed at the. I stood up and began pacing, momentarily forgetting where I was. "You don't control me!" I told them angrily.

Of course, they disagreed very viciously.

There seemed to be only one thing I agreed with them on.

The Aether and it's power.

As my thoughts progressed through the thunderstorm of screeches, a terrible ache threatened to consume my head. I rubbed my temple, dropping my Ray Gun onto a nearby table.

Activity. I needed activity. Craved it! Stimulant. Something to work my mind. Something to hold the voices at bay. Beautiful blood.

I glanced at Tanya.

She seemed strangely fragile, despite her conditioning. Her cheeks were colorless, her chest rising and falling gently as she breathed. I realized she looked smaller when she was unconscious.

_Hot red blood spilled over my gloves, I stared at her neck, sliced open in a wonderous way. Her eyes were strangely full of horror, something that I'd yet to witness, life fading away..._

The voices laughed as they forced this image through my mind. I turned away from the woman, hating the things that roamed my head without my permission. I should only see what I wanted to see.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a package I'd salvaged from the theater and the Illuminati base, deciding to go over the numbers and information I'd collected. After all, they'd lead me to this place. I began flipping through pages, ignoring the things the voices darkly insinuated. Surely these documents would prove useful.

I was very relieved when she finally stirred much later.

* * *

**Tanya's P.O.V.**

I sat up slowly, rubbing my head tiredly. I wasn't certain about my present state, because everything felt surreal. Like a dream. I'd been having too many of those lately. I pinched my arm and the minor prick assured me I was wide awake. I ran a hand over my face, rubbing my eyes.

They focused.

Abruptly, the room felt sharper, clearer despite being dark. I blinked and grunted at the abrupt change. There was a harsh sound, like a group of papers rustling, and my head jerked to the side to face poisonous green eyes. He said nothing. Standing up, he crossed the room.

He looked down at me, a glint of annoyance in his eyes...and...relief?

No, it was surely my imagination.

"Are you nauseated at all?" He asked shortly, gripping my chin and turning my head to study my face. It made me feel suspicious and a little invaded.

"I'm just fine," I declared, pulling away from his bare, cool fingers. I was peeved by the sudden invasion.

"What?!" He demanded. "Don't you like my touch?!" He sounded almost frustrated, as if I were some malfunctioning device.

"Of course," I scowled. "You didn't exactly give much warning."

"I suppose not. Tanya."

I studied his features more closely. He looked surprisingly tired. There were dark circles under his shining eyes, and his face seemed to be seconds from breaking into a scowl. I was used to him being more...energetic. But now he seemed oddly dragged down.

I wondered why.

"You must understand that I stayed with you for approximately five hours!" He exclaimed, as if knowing my thoughts. His bright eyes gleaming with annoyance. "And I even refrained from additional experiments!... It was _hard_!"

"Five hours!" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" He glared. "Ridiculous! Why I even bothered in the first place, I don't know." Then he seemed to deflate, his shoulders dropping a few inches, and the tiredness became more obvious.

Maybe that last statement should've made me pissed. Strangely, I felt I understood.

"Thank you," I whispered, scratching my neck.

I thought it'd been a long time since I'd really thanked someone. It sounded so strange to me, that I was dumbfounded with myself. I studied his expression, dropping my hands to fiddle with my thumbs.

Now he began to look uncomfortable. He was probably used to me responding with anger.

"You're welcome," he responded quietly.

I figured it had been a long time since someone had genuinely thanked him.

"Where are the others? And Vormund."

"Enjoying themselves, " _unlike me,_ his face seemed to add. "I spent some more time on the mutt's injuries. I admit to doing a cursory job last time. But now, he is nearly at his best...Hmmm, I wonder if he is resilient to the infection, having survived this long."

I swung my feet from the table Id been laying on and dropped to the floor. The cold shocked my bare toes. I shivered as I just realized how damned cold the room was.

I studied him again. He was adorned as usual, in his tan, bloodstained Nazi uniform. His gaunt face was a little red from the cold, and his breath clouded in the air as condensation. I could see that he was scrutinizing, as if curious if I'd be able to walk.

Honestly, though, I felt fine. Maybe a little, good old-fashioned rest had been all I'd needed.

"Here," he said suddenly, grabbing my boots from a nearby table along with a pair of socks that already looked too big for my feet. I wondered absently where he'd gotten them. It'd been a long time since I'd warn socks. I began to pull them on, refusing to sit or bend to do so. I lifted my knees instead, worried any other action would make me unbalanced. I then fit my feet into the boots, grateful to them.

"Where am I?" I asked, a shiver passing over me from the chilled air. It was better with the boots.

"In a_ really tiny_ room." He said very lightly.

I shot daggers at him with my eyes. The room was small, but really tiny was over-exaggerating it. Is that how it felt to him after being cooped up for so long?

"...Russia. In a cosmodrome."

"What's that?" I queried.

"Well, basically it's a... _space facility _on Earth, more or less."

I gave him a confused look.

"The place where they _launch things_ here past our atmosphere. _Into space_. Rockets, space shuttles...nuclear missiles. Whatever will fly that far and possibly...kill," he sucked in his breath on that word.

"What's nuclear?"

"Ah, the future is glorious, Tanya! According to reports I unearthed, they are giant bombs capable of wiping out entire cities, and in numbers, countries. Glorious destruction for the _whole_ world!"

I gaped. "Impossible."

"With the undead and all that's happened..._you_ should know _nothing_ is impossible!"

"Alright," I sighed. "I can believe it. What exactly happened to me? I don't think I've ever collapsed from a cold before."

"I doubt it was a regular cold. But you _were_ sick. I suppose it was brought on by stress. Or even the teleporter. Teleporter sickness sometimes affected subjects for long periods of time, depending on the circumstances. Or both." He stared keenly. "A mixture of low blood glucose conflicted with the element...combine all that to be...a slight problem."

I raised an eyebrow. "Slight?"

"But not to worry, miene frau." He smiled grandly. "I've made some miraculous...well, I've found much information. I was not completely dormant!"

"I can't imagine you being _dormant_," I muttered, blinking.

"However," his voice raised as he ignored my comment. "There is something I _must do here_! Samantha still holds the power. And she has come to eliminate the competition!"

"Samantha..." I hissed, the name reverberating in my skull like a sick tune. "The little bitch..."

"However, I did not bring us here without reason. I must find the Kasimir Mechanism if we are to win."

I felt confused again. "Kasimi- what?"

"A device," he explained. "That will help us control the Aether's energies. To take them for our own, so that we will rule this world! That's why Samantha wants to stop us."

"Alright." I didn't miss a beat.. "What do we do?"

He didn't blink once. "First, we're going to regroup with the others, and then work to create the mechanism. We are close now, Tanya. But Samantha isn't going to hand the power over!"

"I can just see it," I responded. "It_ is_ so close." I shut my eyelids, trying to imagine what it was going to be like.

Then I remembered how it felt being so incredibly entwined with Edward Richtofen.

I suddenly couldn't focus my thoughts. He was so...addicting. The power-lust and death radiated from his being, and it was like standing in the presence of everything you could imagine being. The promise of what was to come was right there, in physical form.

It was still new to me, but it was the feeling that I appreciated, and the freshness. Nothing else was quite like it.

I reached forward, feeling his solid chest underhand. I wrapped my arms around his torso. He said nothing as he reciprocated. I opened my eyes. I reached up. Our lips combined. My heart beat increased as I decreased the distance between us.

I had been cold before, but now I felt warmth blossom through me.

I didn't want to stop. The atmosphere around felt too cold to go back to.

I knew exactly what was happening as I snaked my arm up and hooked my fingers around the topmost button to his Wehrmacht coat. I slipped the button through and pushed to the next. He didn't resist, despite the strange timing.

He broke the kiss and met my gaze again, amused.

"So _this_ is what you want right now?"

"Shut up, and work with me," I growled, my voice deeper than normal. I pushed his coat to from his chest, reaching for the tie around his stained, dirty-white shirt collar.

The aroma of death, sweat and blood permeated from him deliciously and I couldn't get enough. He kissed my forehead as I reached for more buttons. My lips connected to his jaw and I trailed down, biting at the skin of his throat. He pushed against me suddenly, almost fiercely. My legs collided with the table.

I practically fell back upon it and he was over me instantly, pinning me to the hard surface. My mind spun and I couldn't think, only do. My face was burning, and I couldn't have stopped if I'd tried. My fingers finally had the shirt open and my exploring found bare flesh. I felt him shiver as I traced his old scar.

I then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer, biting his lips more than kissing. He grasped an arm with one hand, pushing it against the table over my head. He pulled away from my greedy mouth.

I moaned, rewetting my lips, flushed. He grunted deeply, then chuckled. Our eyes met, and his was full of mishevious lust.

"You have...such _wonderful_ timing," he hissed. "I hope you don't mind it a bit...mmm...rougher this time." His chest rumbled as he purred his words deliciously.

"Oh," I all but moaned. "I don't mind!"

He reached to undo my shirt. The coat was halfway undone, when quite abruptly, the door burst open to the little room with fury.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL!?" A voice screamed. "I REALLY DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!"

Richtofen didn't react immediately. Neither did I. I saw his eyes close as he pulled away. I was regretful when his weight left, and I felt like I was exposed, despite still being dressed. He turned and stood to his full height. My gaze was drawn to the intruder while I lay there, quite frozen in place.

Dempsey's eyes were wide as dinner plates in a very stunned expression. I noticed his face had an interesting scarlet shading to it as he gaped at us, as though we were three-headed dragons. I was feeling very unhappy at the unwelcome interruption.

"Vhat is it, Dempshey?" Edward drawled, a surprisingly smug look on his features.

I sat up quickly, buttoning my coat up.

"Fuckin' hell, _Doc_!" Dempsey growled. "You and her?"

"Ja...are you...jealous? Hm?" Edward folded his arms, the scar on his cheek twitched. In amusement or irritation, I couldn't tell.

The two glared at each other, and any embarrassment the Marine had felt seemed to evaporate like fog on a sunny morning.

"Nah," Dempsey said, regaining his composure completely. "I just had you more pegged as being into dudes."

Richtofen burst out laughing. "Oh, dear Dempshey...you are so ridiculously stupid!"

"I'm not the one getting hard in the middle of an apocalypse!" He countered. His eyes glanced downwards and then jumped back up very quickly, his face reddening again.

I didn't know about them, but I was beginning to feel awkward, a feeling I very much despised. I pushed to my feet. I stood by Richtofen, realizing I must have looked quite rundown.

"Vhat better time?!" I snapped then. "Zhan vhen blood is running high and danger is at every corner."

He stared at me as though I'd turned into a turnip.

"You both belong in an asylum!" He said incredulously.

"Vell, you belong in a barn, but I don't say anyzhing...oh, vait, _I do_," he giggled.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation," the American mumbled.

"Is zhere a reason you bozhered us?" Richtofen demanded.

"Whatever... I came to say that Tak's found someone." His voice was tight with tension. "He said you should know about it."

Before Edward could reply, the Marine turned and stomped away.

I shook my head, mood ruined. To my regret, I noticed it was starting to snow outside again.

"Stupid American," I growled, irritated.

"Tanya..." His breath plumed in the air.

I looked at him, somewhat amused by how his tie hung there on his partially-bare chest so unbotheredly and the coat held on loosely to his arms.

"I think we should just get this over with...I hate Russia." I muttered, shivering again at the cold.

Just then, I heard a woof. I turned my head to the open door to see Vormund bound in, his tail wagging fiercely. He raced over to me, rearing up and panting happily while watching me with soft-brown eyes. I sqautted to pet my dog gently, running my fingers through his fur which was clotted with stale blood. From killing fools. I scratched his ears, which he leaned into happily.

"Do you trust me?" Richtofen abruptly asked.

I looked at him, and his eyebrows were raised. Vormund nudged my fingers, and I realized I'd stopped petting him.

"I..." then I stopped, uncertain what to say.

Did I trust him?

I barely knew him, and even though we'd shared intimacy and attraction... Was that enough to truly trust him? Despite my uncertainty, I realized something. I did trust him...with my life. A dangerous prospect, for sure, but I didn't know how to change those feelings.

That was one thing I knew I couldn't alter. The way I felt.

I didn't want to.

"I do trust you," I said. "Isn't that strange?"

He began straightening and buttoning his shirt.

"Indeed," he replied. "But if there's one_ certain_ thing, it's that everything is very...different than what I expected."

"That's true."

He adjusted his tie then started on his coat.

"I wonder who this person is." I began to feel uncertain about that.

I didn't really want to meet anyone else. I had barely adapted to the other soldiers here. I wasn't even sure how it would go, and I had a bad feeling about it. I kept this to myself, however.

"Useless, I'm sure," the doctor said casually.

That made me smile.

"Well," he clapped his hands together, done. "Let's go. I'm sure there is plenty to do."

He grabbed something from the table. It was my sniper. Why hadn't I noticed it before? He handed it to me. I accepted Nova in the manor a priest accepts a holy relic, with reverence and love. Richtofen then seized his Ray Gun.

He turned and started forward out into the open. I followed and kept my eyes open for undead fools.

The place was huge, with numerous, abandoned buildings in all directions as far as the eye could see. Some towered, and others were lower. Everything seemed far less gray and dead, but there was a kind-of fog clinging to the area, even as the small snowflakes flurried down gently.

It was as though it had an underlying liveliness that was not apparent at first, but was now. It somehow had more color than before, and now there was the rustling of fools to accompany the stillness. When they finally showed, their glowing eyes were like lanterns in the darkness.

While we traversed the Cosmodrome, killing fools every now and again, Richtofen explained some things.

"We have jumped into the future about...ten years." He started suddenly after kicking a crawler over. He laughed as it writhed like an overturned beetle trying to straighten itself.

"Ten years." I let that sink in. I was still getting used to this time-traveling business.

"Yes," he shot the legless, helpless beast in the face. It's brains spattered red in the new snowflakes collecting on the steel floor. "Let me tell you something," he continued, turning from the maimed body. "When the apocalypse occurred in Germany, in 1945, it caused many...unintended waves in time and space. _Realms_ of time collided because of Samantha's powers. That's why technological advances have still come about, despite almost everyone being dead."

I scratched my head at that, absently watching him push the body away with his boot.

"My hypothesis that the apocalypse seems like it just happened to this era. It is not implausible to find survivors. The only constants I have found are those that escaped the direct time flow...like you! You were never in the game. You were meant to die in the outbreak...but you didn't..."

I smiled deviously.

"...because of my syrum."

I sighed, ego deflated.

"I still don't understand what causes the constants," he said. "Perhaps it has to do with the element one-one-five in the blood. Or maybe..." he trailed off.

I heard the howl of a fool close by and my gaze whipped around to a group of zombies pushing against a fragile-looking door, their rotten fingers pushing at the metal shutters fiercely.

"As you can see," Edward said, shoving the Ray Gun through the hole they had created in the shutters, destroying them. His eyes flashed happily at the carnage. "Samantha is trying to correct her...mistakes. You. Me. And that _stupid_ American, the Russian, and the Asian. Hehehehe," he laughed. "But she won't win," he hissed.

I dealt with two of the remaining zombies with quick headshots.

We were on the move again, but this time, we were running. I was surprised at the speed he put us to. Snow drifted past me, oddly docile when compared to the copious amounts of fools everywhere and the way we rushed through it. We dodged down more stairs, and a burst from Richtofen's Ray Gun killed a zombie that had trotted around the corner. It's chest exploded. Gore fountained into the air from a broken torso which hit the cold ground.

A zombie tried to grab me through a barricade here. My Bowie's knife hilt soon jutted from its forehead, blood pouring over it's silver blade. I yanked it away, watching happily as the fool fell down, bits of it's skull and pureed brain leaking out of the hole. We moved up another short set of steps and we wound down a twisting alley, the walls of the facility tall to the sides. Richtofen banked a sharp right at the end and abruptly stopped. I caught up to him.

There was a group of fools behind me when I turned around that I hadn't noticed before.

I was about to fire on them with Nova when Edward waved me away. I backed up and he grabbed a handle next to what looked like a power box with a green light on it. Pushing it down, he laughed when fire gouted up from the floor in front us, roasting the dead when they reached it. They toppled into smoking heaps, flesh charred to a crisp or burned away completely.

"The flesh burns so...wonderful!" He howled.

"It's a good smell," I inhaled deeply.

"I believe the others are this way," he said, pointing to our left.

We walked down a broken pathway, littered with debris and peculiar, broken equipment. They consisted of concrete, steel and rusted metal. I navigated the junk easily, watching my feet so I wouldn't trip over a steel bar or rock. A chilly wind swept through the path, bringing the stench of decay on it.

Then, I heard their voices carrying on the breeze. The others we were to regroup with. Plus one, according to Dempsey.

We turned a corner, and I saw them.

I saw the stranger.

The newcomer's face turned towards us and I was filled with an unpleasant surprise.

A Russian stood there. But not just any Russian.

She was as military as they got. She wore a tidy, rifle-brigade outfit with a skirt-like lower garment that hung to her ankles. Underneath were combat boots. Her dark, shoulder-length hair was pinned up, and a Soviet cap settled on it. A long rifle leaned in her hands, it's wooden stock on the frozen ground. She looked at us, her eyes narrowing.

"Well? Whatcha think?" Dempsey pronounced, smiling, from where he stood. It seemed it was his turn to be smug.

"A Soviet!" Richtofen hissed. "Nicht gut!"

"And you're the facists," she responded in a heavily accented voice. Then she sighed. "I suppose that shouldn't be important right now."

There was a moment, where no one spoke at all. Gazes roamed around, moments away from going hostile.

"Eh, I really need more wodka," Nikolai said, as if to break the silence. He shook his bottle, and it sloshed.

"I am Viktoria Katayeva." Her smile was tight, belaying her next words. "Pleased to meet you."

* * *

**End of chapter 18.**

_Nicht gut - means 'not good' in German._

_This chapter has revealed that I have an inner teaser demon! XD. This story...I honestly forgot how fun it was to write!_

_Okay, before you get too worked up for any particular reason, the new O.C. is not thrown in there for the reasons you might be imagining. I'm not a fan of that sort of drama. You'll understand her role soon enough, my dear readers! ;)_

_I'd really love to hear your thoughts/opinions! :)_


	19. Annoying Soviets and Kasimir Mechanism

_**First off, I want to apologize for any typos. I wasn't able to do spell check because of certain complications we've been having with our internet(and I don't have a decent typing program on my laptop). I will be editing this chapter again later, for spelling erros. I want to go ahead and post though. Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**Edit - Finally got around to it. Fixed spelling errors and a couple things that didn't make sense. **_

* * *

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser -

_Why are Soviets such a pain? If I'd known what was going to happen next, I might have...well, maybe not. I guess we won't know now, will we?_

* * *

**_Chapter 19._**

**_Annoying Soviets and the Kasimir Mechanism_**

"However, you can just call me Vika. What are you doing here?" Viktoria asked suspiciously. Her eyes switched amongst us, confused. "You're an odd group...and he's wearing a Soviet uniform from the forties." She gestured at Nikolai. She relooked at us again. "In fact, you all look like you're from the forties."

"That is long story, Vika," Nikolai chuckeled. "But maybe we share it over wodka sometime? Hehe. You do have some, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes as exasperatedly as I could.

Viktoria shook her head a little. Vormund trotted over and sniffed at her boots curiously. I realized I hadn't noticed him until now. I wondered where he'd been. I hoped I wasn't losing track of things just because of all that'd been happening.

As he kept it up, I began to really hope he wouldn't take up to her so well. He stopped sniffing, sat back, looking up at her with those wonderful dog eyes. She glanced down and reached forward. Her hand brushed over his head as she petted him.

He accepted it, his tail wagging appreciatively.

I felt a little betrayed.

Thanks a lot, Mundy!

Richtofen was very stiff as he stood there beside me, scrutinizing the newcomer. I studied his expression, which was unreadable. His eyes were narrowed, and his mouth curled a little, like he had tasted something terrible.

He fidgeted with his uniform for a few seconds, as if thinking of his nationality.

Finally he said. "Vhat year is it?"

"You don't know?..." Vika suddenly nodded knowingly. "Well that would explain it. Time travel. The scientists here were trying to achieve something similar, but I don't think they ever got the hang of it. A Nazi would do something like that, though, wouldn't he? What I don't get is you three."

She gestured to Tank, Nikolai and Takeo.

"We're trying to figure that out ourselves," Tank groaned. "It sucks."

"Are you going to answer zhe earlier question?" I demanded of her.

"The year is 1973." She replied without hesitation.

"Zhat vould mean my assupmtions vere correct," Richtofen mumbled. He sighed. "Except not a ten year jump, closer to seven or seven..."

"Of course zhey vere," I snapped, glaring at Vika. "Vhat are ve doing exactly?" I was growing tired of this. All this talking was beginning to feel pointless. This woman wasn't saying anything useful at all.

"I was-" she started, but was cut off by the sound of a zombie moaning miserably.

I was grateful for that.

I looked towards the noise and I could see a fool clawing its way through the mud, sliding its hand from the oozing filth to grasp at the cold muck. It's head exploded in a shower of blood suddenly and it fell over dead, halfway out of the ground. The headless torso bled into the white ground.

Takeo stared down his now-smoking Famas, nodding approval. "The hellion will never breath again." He lowered his weapon.

"Ugh, why do we keep him around?" Nikolai mumbled. "He gets lucky too much, I don't trust that."

Another beast stumbled towards us, it's mouth agape as it screamed anxiously. Flesh clung loosely to it's bones, and pus oozed from several sores. Deep gashes ran down it's face, seemingly cause by the swelling of the weakened skin cells. I could imagine what it must look like. The flesh graying and swelling, dying, bursting forth under the might of the element one-fifteen.

I found myself wondering if zombies felt any pain. It sure looked wonderfully painful. However, sometimes they acted as though they could feel it, screaming in torment. And sometimes they didn't, so intent upon their pray they didn't even seem to notice when they lost bits of themselves to bullets and grenades.

I pulled myself from my musings to meet more of the beasts coming to take our lives.

I dropped to my knees, staring through my scope. I trembled with excitement, feeling the pulse of it through my body. I felt the air stir as our strange group positioned themselves. I was too intent to bother with checking on them.

I focused on a rotten head, and squeezed the trigger with a simple movement. I heard the high-pitched whine of an upgraded bullet firing, and saw the fool's brains soar through the air.

"Hell yes!" I nodded.

I watched through the scope as the rest were cut down by the others before I could do more.

_"Max ammo!" _I heard Samantha say demonically. One of the others must of grabbed the...power-up. I'd almost forgotten what it was called.

"Woohoo! Max ammo!" Dempsey yelled happily.

Nikolai cheered, "it refilled my wodka bottle. Hahaha!" He took a break from firing to drink from it.

"It's about time I was included in this shitty game!" I growled in German as I felt the ammo weigh down my gun a bit more.

Several more zombies came from their various places, and their blood spilled gloriously on the cold ground. Their heads exploded like wonderful fireworks. Their bodies were torn to shreds under the bullets. They toppled under our might.

Flesh ripped, bones shattered, and tendons tore.

It was incredibly amazing.

"Oh, it's like mowing a lawn of flesh!" Edward growled happily. He kept firing upon them with his Ray Gun, watching them die excruciating deaths under glowing splashes of green light.

At least it looked excrutiating.

We fought ferociously, united in the common cause of staying alive.

"Die, freaksacks!"

Sometimes, world domination didn't feel any different than just another day of fool-slaying, I thought.

Abruptly, I felt a shift in the zombies. They poured in faster, their screams demented with the desire to kill us all.

"Okay," Nikolai declared. "Let's dance!" He tucked his vodka under one arm to fire with his FN FAL more carefully.

"Maybe we let them take Nikolai, Eh?" Takeo suggested in a light tone. He reloaded.

"Hang on, guys," Vika said, and I flinched. I'd almost forgotten she was there. "Let them have this!"

Suddenly, she flung something out amongst the dead. I watched it bounce among them but I couldn't make out any details of the object. I had the vague impression in my mind though, that it was rectangle, and I saw the color yellow. Then it was lost behind dozens of rotten limbs.

I could just imagine they were tramping that stupid thing into the mud and it would malfunction so pleasantly. I didn't know what it was supposed to do, but I didn't care. I didn't trust that Soviet, and I wasn't exactly taken with the thought she might actually do something impressive in front of Edward.

Was it too much to ask for that it would fail?

"Vhat is zhat!?" Richtofen growled beside me, his Ray Gun sending blasts of green upon the dead. His eyes were bright with curiousity and the carnage.

Just then, something did happen despite my silent hope. A purple essence poured through the air, lighting up the world. The whole place felt like an alien dimension because of it. I saw all the rotting fools stumbling as if swept by something unseen. They flailed about, some falling over. They struggled pointlessly, dragged along by an invisible force towards the source of the light.

How strange!

I noticed the source of light was the device. Above the device, floating, was a small black sphere, drawing the undead in. I saw the fools disappear into it, one by one, until they were gone. Instantly, the black sphere collapsed on them, and it all disappeared into oblivion.

The silence that followed weighed on me heavily as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. I realized I'd dropped my arms, and I held them back aloft with Nova, trying to focus on whether there was more fools or not. But what'd happened seemed imprinted upon my brain.

"Zhat device!" I mumbled. "It sucked zhem avay...vhere'd zhey go?"

"Vhat vas zhat!?" Richtofen demanded, standing tall as he looked upon Vika.

"It was a device created here at one of the labs." Viktoria answered. "My father worked here, when the zombies attacked...this is where I came. I was hoping to help, but the place was overrun." She sighed. "A man...well, he wasn't physical, but he still helped me claim the device. He called himself...Gersch. Or ghost, if you will."

"Vhat do you mean he vasn't physical?"

"He was trapped, but I helped free him in exchange for this."

"Trapped?" Dempsey asked.

"Yeah, by someone he'd had trouble with. Anyways, his soul was trapped within another realm. One where the evil one was at. He wanted free. With the Gersch device, and the power of a rocket, I managed to free him. I've been here ever since, trying to figure out how to destroy the evil."

"Zhat is impossible," Richtofen said, his expression thoughtful. "It cannot be destroyed. Not in zhis place." He grimaced a little and rubbed his temples tiredly.

I suddenly wondered why he wasn't as clueless as I was.

"Okay... Vhat are you talking about?" I asked in irritation.

"She means Samanzha," Richtofen told me.

"Samantha?" Vika said. "The evil has a name?"

"Yes, doesn't everyzhing? But zhat is not important...now, if you used zhe rocket and zhe device to free zhis...gersch, zhen you must have knowledge of zhe Kasimir Mechanism." Richtofen looked straight at her, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Viktoria's gaze lightened in recognition. "Kasimir..." she mumbled quietly.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Dempsey exclaimed. "What's this shit? Kasimir who?"

Richtofen closed his eyes, sighing, as if he really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Limitless energy..." I stated, trying to explain it. "Zhe mechanism creates zhat."

"Ja. Kasimir vas a scientist here who..." the doctor trailed off. "Zhat's not important. I must have it!" He stated abruptly, rubbing his gloved hands together as if in anticipation.

A strange feeling tickled the back of my spine in an odd way. I tried to figure out what it was, but it eluded me.

Vika looked at him, frowning a little. "Why is that?"

He glared for a minute before a secretive look flitted over his features for a split second. I saw him physically relax, trying to look less imposing maybe? I didn't see why it mattered if he was tense or not.

"You vant to destroy zhis dark vone? Zhe Kasimir Mechanism vill help us do so."

I realized he was trying to manipulate her into giving it up. I was befuddled. Why couldn't we just take it from her...even if it meant taking it from her cold, dead fingers.

But the Soviet shook her head negatively. "I don't think I trust you...I've seen what the likes of you can and will do."

She took a step back, as if she thought she might have to make a run for it.

Richtofen was scowling now, agitated and I could feel the same frustration. It seemed to leak from him, and into me. It was obvious that the device was important to us. I just wasn't sure how important yet.

He started forward, his face darkening. "Really now? Zhen you must know zhat zhis vill not do!" He chuckled. "I vill have meine answer!"

I stood up from my original position on the ground and walked forward. However, I felt that troubling sensation again, inside this time, but there nonetheless. I still couldn't pinpoint what it was precisely, so I pushed it away.

Suddenly, Takeo stepped in front of the doctor, standing tall and defiant. This surprised me, because I'd always thought he would be the last one to stand before the 'honorable' doctor, as he claimed.

Still, there he was.

"This is not necessary," the Samurai said softly.

Richtofen stared him down, his gaze carrying an enigmatic look.

Dempsey walked over to stand beside Takeo, glaring at the doctor. His rugged features were twisted in a distaste-filled look. His blonde hair was scruffy, his eyes bloodshot. He looked tired, but angry too.

I stomped foward, sensing that blood would soon follow. I straightened to my full height as I stood with Richtofen. I noticed Nikolai backing away, as hands tensed on weapons. Vormund let out a whine, walking over to stand by Nikolai. He whimpred at the drunken Cossack.

"Well, don't look at me, you're aren't getting any vodka," he grumbled down at the mutt.

"Just try somethin' Dick-doc," Dempsey snarled hatefully, eyes flashing. "I would love a good excuse to shoot ya. I ain't lettin' you hurt an innocent."

"Innocent?! Hah! You are all fools!" Richtofen's brow looked like it might fall off his head, he glared so hard. "Zhis is exactly vhat Samanzha vants. Just ask zhe Soviet! She'll tell you zhat zhere is no _vay _to take down zhat evil little girl vizhout zhe MECHANISM!"

His hands were clenching hard on the Ray Gun, as though he were trying to strangle it, and his face was livid.

Dempsey then glanced at Viktoria uncertainly.

"I've not found a way," the Russian conceded. "I wasn't going to give up though." She sighed. "Maybe you're right about this..."

Takeo spoke. "Patience will take a man farther than any violence." I noticed his hand was on his katana hilt, the other loosely held the assualt rifle. Which one was he actually going to use if it came to blows? "We can gain nothing by fluttering around like hapless birds in a cage."

Richtofen stood tall, and I knew he wasn't going to back down until he had his answer. I saw his nostrils flare like an irate horse as he breathed out. His jaw clenched and a vein was visible in his temple.

Viktoria seemed to speak directly to Takeo when she uttered her next sentence. "Are you truly trying to rid the world of this evil?" She asked in a soft tone of voice. I thought she might be trying to defuse the situation, because she could obviously tell she was outmatched, even if the others stood with her.

That was my take on it, anyway.

"Hai," Takeo said. "My blade will not rest until the dead no longer rise from their slumber."

I felt a strange feeling race through me. Alarm, maybe? But not quite. It was apparent that the others weren't helping Richtofen on purpose, of course. But what did that mean for us, when it came time to take the ultimate power?

Mild anxiety.

I didn't really want to kill the other soldiers, I knew. Then corrected myself. Well maybe Nikolai...though I doubted it. He was annoying, but I couldn't find a real reason to completely hate him. Dempsey? Nah, he was an idiot, but he gave me my space, and was respectful enough. And Takeo with his prophetic and wise quotes...it'd be weird to kill him. It'd be like killing a priest or something.

Of course, if push came to shove, I wouldn't hesitate to do what was necessary.

"Ve need zhe device, to do zhis," Richtofen suddenly said. His voice was completely innocent, and I knew he only got like that when he was trying to hide something. Or gain something.

"Do you zhink ve like being hunted constantly?" I snarled to get the point across.

Viktoria bunched her eyebrows together. "I see, and what do you plan to do with this...mechanism?" She asked.

Richtofen scowled again. "I plan to use it's energy to destroy zhat little brat."

"Then I'm coming along," she stated. "You said it couldn't be done here. Then I'm going with you."

"Nein!" Richtofen snapped, then blinked. "You vould die before long. You are not immune!" He added quickly.

"I've held out well enough these last few weeks."

"Only vizh zhe help of zhe facility. You von't make it outside of zhis place!"

"Then you don't get the mechanism," she responded.

Richtofen barked a tight laugh. I saw his hands twitch, and Dempsey was staring at him very closely. We were a bunch of hostile wolves ready to rip into each other. I kept an eye on Takeo. From memory, I knew he could move very quickly when he chose to.

"Here we go again," Nikolai stated in a grumpy tone of voice. "I'm going over there," he pointed over his shoulder to an odd metal porch-like construction with a console on it. "Try not to aim guns that way." He turned and hurried off. I saw Vormund following him, tail tucked low.

"Zhe mechanism is here...I'm so close," Richtofen hissed under his breath. "I don't need you alive to take it!" He growled, stepping forward.

I felt bothered again, but mentally stomped it down.

Takeo and Dempsey tensed and the American raised his Lamentation.

I suddenly felt I should do something. But I had no idea what. Whenever I had problems, I was used to the kind a bullet could solve. But this was a delicate situation, and I wasn't exactly a smooth-talker.

"You are dummkopfs!" I announced. I noticed it hadn't really helped.

Just then, I heard the sound of the undead nearby. A lonesome moan rose on the wind. Richtofen reluctantly backed away from the stand off.

"Soon, my patients...very soon," he promised darkly in a falsely sweet tone of voice. I'd never seen him so murderous outside of fool-killing before.

I liked it.

"I just want a break," Nikolai complained, "so I can drink."

Richtofen turned away slowly and walked towards the Russian. "It's alright, Nikolai," he patted his shoulder when he reached him. "Zhis lander here should allow you more time to drink!" He said cheerily. I hurried over too.

"Gazher around zhis console stand, everyvone," he commanded. "Stay on zhe metal." I checked my footing to make sure I was in place.

Takeo was soon on it, standing beside me. He was followed by Dempsey and Vika. Vormund sat down on the other side of me, shivering in the cold air. We crowded on the lander, and I was still feeling ruffled by the encounter earlier.

"What's the blinky button do?" Nikolai asked happily, reaching for the mentioned button on the console.

I slapped his hand away. "You idiot!" I growled. "Vhat if it explodes!" I exaggerated on purpose.

"I am getting tired of you," Nikolai sighed. "Richtofen, can we leave her behind?"

Anger boiled through me, but the doctor didn't seem to be paying much mind as he tapped away at the buttons and switches. I was ready to hit the Russian up side the head with my fist. I was about to assualt the drunken fool when the ground shifted beneath our feet.

_"Lander sequence initiated," _An automated voice announced.

A railing sprang up along the outside of the metal, surrounding us.

I suddenly felt woozy as we rushed straight up into the atmosphere quickly, leaving hundreds of feet behind in seconds. I stared out over the massive Cosmodrome, surprised by how high we were. I felt relaxed suddenly, to be so high off the ground.

So this was a lander? It wasn't bad at all. I was beginning to like this future thing. The Russians could wait, despite the fact that I was more than ready to give them both a good work-over.

The cold air rushed over us as the lander surged forward into the air, it's bottom expelling fire to propel it.

"Vow! Wunderbar!" I exclaimed. "How'd you know vhat it could do?" I asked Edward.

He grinned a little. "It's a simple zhing really..." he trailed off suddenly, the smile falling from his features. "...ahem, I mean...if you know such technology." He chuckled a little nervously.

Then realization hit me. He knew so much about this time period, even though he'd never been here before. But maybe he had...it seemed unlikely, as he'd acted new to time-traveling. However, he wasn't going to tell me yet.

I knew he wasn't used to trusting people, and despite what we'd shared, he barely trusted me. I knew that needed to change, but I had no idea how to go about that. I sighed and stared down at the world far below.

I felt my skin chilled as we moved. Up here, the snow flurried down more fiercely. I thought the world was so ironically peaceful, cold. When far below, death and carnage ravaged the lands in wonderful desperation.

I wanted to find Richtofen. I'd met him. A side of him that enjoyed our time toegether. But I knew I was beginning to want more than that. I wanted to have Richtofen in a way no one else ever could. Ever would.

I shivered at the sudden realization.

I didn't just want to rule the fools anymore. I wanted Richtofen there too. No matter what, I'd get through to him, somehow. I was ready to accept the challenge. I refused to back down now.

Then, the lander began to descend and I realized the others were talking.

"Ve need to know zhe location of zhe mechanism," Richtofen stated urgently.

The lander sank through a tunnel-like hole in a ceiling.

Vika grimaced. "Don't think you're leaving without me."

"I need it!" the Nazi insisted. "Ve cannot leave zhis place _at all _vizhout it!"

"Wait a minute," Dempsey said as the lander sank into the floor. The railings dropped, and we stumbled away from each other after the annoying crowding. "You brought us here with that...thingy-majig as your escape plan?"

"Of course."

"Shit, no wonder I had a bad feeling when I didn't see any teleporters!"

The moan of a zombie rang through the room we were in. Our eyes were drawn to the lone creature stumbling down a set of steps. It toppled and pitched forward, tripping over itself. It began the arduous task of collecting itself, dropping pieces of rotted flesh as it moved. More undead were crowding at the windows and doors, banging on and clawing at them while screaming.

Richtofen raised his weapon. "You vill not stop _me_!"

Then I realized what had kept bothering me. It was that feeling of trouble, of uncertainty...Richtofen kept talking...about himself...as if he were alone. Saying I, and me.

I realized that hit home for me, and I wondered if I was truly _here_ now to him. When we were alone, it was easy to steal his attention with kisses and words. But out here, admist the chaos, he seemed to have forgotten me.

It was strange, because I remembered how he'd focused so much on me back at my palace.

He'd barely left me alone. _Trying to get me to follow him..._just like those soldiers, and now that he had what he wanted...

The group opened fire on this new horde. Before I could finish my thoughts, Viktoria took off.

It surprised me. I hadn't thought she was that stupid, to run off alone into the waves of undead. But there she went, veering left, putting on speed that made me think she was running not from the dead, but from us.

Then it struck me that she probably was!

"Stop her!" Richtofen howled, but I was already moving.

I dashed after her, ducking under the swiping arm of an eager zombie. Vormund barked behind me as I left, and I wondered if he was following. I didn't look back though.

I destroyed the face of a stumbling fool with a bullet from Nova.

Suddenly, a group of them surrounded me. I grabbed my Bowie Knife, since they were much too close to take out very well with a sniper rifle. I stabbed a zombie in the gut and twisted the blade, listening to it scream in my ears as warm blood sluiced down my hand and arm. It's yellow eyes locked on mine and I ducked as the others reached out for me.

I dropped down, rolling sideways from them. Since the biggest threat came from their mouths and hands, staying down low made them easier to avoid. I stood up away from the group, readying my Nova to fire again.

It exploded thrice. They collapsed into heaps from their various wounds and I was well-pleased with the particular shot that had taken two out in one hit.

Then a very human scream reached me.

It was so sudden and startling that I jumped up in surprise. I sliced the face of another undead, feeling disoriented. What was happening? I wondered. More thick blood spattered on me, and I tried to focus on the task at hand. There were so many of the fools everywhere though, and soon the world around me was transformed into swollen flesh, bloodied wounds, and rotten bodies.

_"Kaboom!" _a voice called demonically. Samantha. It was one of those power-ups again.

I'd not heard of this Kaboom one though.

The zombies began dying around me, and I appreciated the help. The wall of bodies dropped to the floor, smoking and burning for no apparent reason. That was a useful and nice power-up.

I saw the open door Viktoria had run through, and approached it cautiously. I paused in the frame trying to let my eyes adjust. I concentrated hard on this place, trying to think of the best way to go about this. It could have been a trap, after all.

"Vhat is going on?!" Richtofen demanded behind me. I started, whipping my head towards him. I met his displeased gaze. "Vhat vas zhat scream?" He quried demandingly.

The others were following, but I could see that Nikolai was giving us a wide berth. On the contrary, Tank and Takeo were on either side of the doctor, practically peering over his shoulders. Vormund darted ahead of me into the room.

"I don't know," I shook my head, watching the mutt disappear, but not sure how to stop him. A part of me wanted to. "It came from in here."

Together, we entered the room. It was very dark, and it reminded me of the first room we'd entered when we'd come to the cosmodrome. It was also very silent. Our footsteps were loud in my eardrums, and the combined breathing seemed to drown everything else out.

I eventually made out a moving shape on the floor. I squinted at it, uncertain. Suddenly, a bluish-purple light erupted from the shape.

Vika approached us, blood dripping down her face, thick and heavy. That must have been the scream I'd heard. She scowled deeply, stumbling a little, but not falling.

"Vhat have you _done_, voman?" Richtofen asked harshly in a high-pitched tone, his eyes not leaving the glowing light.

"What you weren't going to," she responded, glaring. She put a hand on the wound, staunching it as best she could.

Nikolai walked over to her, and offered his vodka. She took it with a greatful nod.

"You owe me," he said.

I looked at the device closely. It was now radiating bright light, which grew brighter by the minute. The muscles in my eyelids contorted a little. I was able to make out two plates jutting from it. The base held the ball of light above it. Within was a darkness. I thought it looked like the Gersch device with small additions to it.

Just then, I heard a thump. I looked over to see Viktoria fall to her knees, and then settle down in a sitting position. "Kasimir..." she whispered. She looked at us. "You know, I was there in WWII. I saw what the Nazis did to...us."

I knew what she was referring to. I shuddered, thinking of that concentration camp I once been in long ago. But it was where I'd met Richtofen, regardless, and looking back, he hadn't been so bad to me.

I shook my head a little, feeling odd that I'd once been ready to kill him for that.

She went on. "I couldn't trust the fate...of the world to you."

Richtofen watched the light, "you've activated it. Vizhout any stabilization to zhe energy, or relocaters to specify zhe destination..." he trailed off, then conceded, "it's impossible to know vhat is going to happen."

"Can ve stop it?" I asked softly.

"Nein, it vill consume zhe whole _cosmodrome_. Escape is not an option ve have." He folded his arms, pursing his lips and looking strangely pouty. He may as well have said, _it's not fair!_

"Shit," Dempsey growled. "Are we gonna die like this?"

The light began to expand, and I felt the hairs on my arms and neck rise. I felt a tug, as if it were beckoning me. I thought it was kind of pretty, too.

Nikolai had taken back his bottle and held it close, clutching it. The others watched wordlessly.

Then, I felt Richtofen grab my hand, squeezing it with a peculiar gentleness. That startled me and I looked into his bright green eyes. I saw a different torment there, but the meaning of it was lost on me.

"Zhe voices are alvays angry...very angry," he said. "But zhey...sound so far avay right now. It's so strange."

He stepped towards me and we faced each other. I stared up at him, reaching for his other gloved hand. We entwined them, holding on.

"Seriously?" Tank yelled, as if someone had just turned that light switch on upstairs for him, and he realized there was no way out. "That's it? Shit."

Dr. Richtofen leaned forward and in that moment, he wasn't a Nazi, he wasn't a doctor, or a scientist, or a soldier, or a genius, or a monster.

He just was.

And he noticed me. In fact, I seemed to be the whole focus.

I reached for that kiss, wanting the warmth to return one last time, in case this was the end.

Then, I was pulled away from him, off my feet. Our hands were ripped apart and I felt panic. For a moment, I wondered if I was dreaming, because this seemed like a nightmare. I slammed into the floor, and the sensation was real enough.

It wasn't a dream.

I could grab nothing on the smooth surface as I scrambled about like a one of the fools being sucked into the Gersch Device.

STUPID KASIMIR! DAMN YOU AND YOUR DEVICE!

I heard Vormund yelp in alarm, and I felt bad for him. Afterall, I'd dragged him along on this quest. I hoped he'd be alright.

I thought of Richtofen, and hoped that I would live to stand by his side again.

The world caved in around me quite suddenly. I felt lighter than air as the darkness surrounded me, and I lost sense of time and reality. I tried to see, to feel, to hear, but none of my senses worked.

I wondered if this was death.

* * *

_**End of chapter 19.**_

**_The End!_**

**Hah, nah, just kidding...hehehe, I'm totally evil! (Muwhahahah) Don't worry, there's more! Lots more to come!**


	20. Blood in the Void

A/N - _Hallo everyone. Sorry for the long author's note._ _I just wanted to let you know a few things before you read. First off, this story is getting closer to its end. It'll have twenty-six chapters exactly, the last one being an epilogue. I've written out the rough draft of the rest of this story(for once, my absence was productive!). So, I hope you'll stick around for the last seven chapters(including this one), and I hope you enjoy it!_

_Secondly, I removed most of the stuff from previous author's notes. There were some specific thanks to people, but I fell behind on it, and I've decided that I'm just going to tack it all onto the end of the last chapter I will write for this story in a 'thanks'. Anyone who's faved, followed, reviewed this story, or PM'd me about it will be mentioned. Because, really, I don't think I would have finished this as soon without the lovely encouragement of the readers! :D_

_Lastly, I did some serious editing on chapter one and two. I got rid of things that didn't make sense, fixed grammar errors, changed some dialogue, and added in an explanation of why Tanya knows English. Also, I think I put in why she's familiar with the weapons' names, something that didn't cross my mind when I first wrote them for some reason. :)_

**_Alright, now that's over with, enjoy the newest chapter!_**

**German Translation_ \- Hallo = Hello_**

* * *

Thoughts from Tanya Dreiser - In Retrospect

_I was never entirely certain how it worked. That Kasimir thing was something strange indeed. However, something else caught my attention long before I could even grasp the consequences of what that stupid Russian had done. I just wish I'd understood it at the time...it may have saved myself trouble._

_However, I discovered something very important at the end of it all._

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Blood in the Void**_

The darkness was pure and absolute. It surrounded me like a shadowy blanket. I could see nothing. It felt cold and lonely, a place of empty dreams. A void, forever stretching into eternity. At last, slowly, my vision began to focus on a distant red light that grew in the absence of all else. I watched it pulse and grow stronger.

Then it reached out, stretching towards me. I felt it in my head, my entire being. I couldn't move away, or anywhere. It was as if I had no physical form.

It was all around. It _was_ the void now. The weight of it was like crushing pressure.

Then a terrible sensation filled me. Something akin to horror, but stronger, more sinister. It'd been a long time since I'd felt that type of emotion, far more potent than simple fear. It was like my blood had turned to cool muck, and my spine tingled unpleasantly.

I hated it.

I despised how weak it made me feel.

The red light grew until it began to fill the darkness. From within it, I heard pain-filled sobbing. The cries filled the void, lonely and flowing out into the nothingness like venom in a set of powerful veins. It sounded helpless, young, like the cries of a child.

"D-daddddy?" A small voice choked out. "I-I want to...go...home. Please, daddy. Let's just go home!"

I shuddered, recognizing it.

Samantha.

"Samantha!"

I didn't feel angry, only confused. Why was she did she sound so...broken?

The terror in my veins screamed at me to do something, anything, but what could I do when I couldn't even move? I longed to know just what the hell was happening. I found I couldn't look away from the light, and it struck me at how malevolent it felt.

It was magnificent. Beautiful, yet terrible.

I heard more crying. It was stronger, more desperate now.

The fragile voice wailed, "DADDY! SAVE ME!"

The terror grew and I saw the red light fill with brightness, growing larger. It expanded, and a noise followed it, like the sound of water rushing over submerged eardrums. A scream erupted from somewhere I couldn't pinpoint. But maybe scream was ill-accurate to describe it, because it sounded more like the screech of a wounded, dying animal.

"Samantha, where are you?!" I called.

There was no answer...and I could make anything out with the dull roar spilling through my head. The noise was surely splitting my mind apart, but I couldn't ignore it. The light burned into my soul, but I couldn't shield myself from it.

I was suddenly angry as hell.

How _dare_ this strange void do this to me? This messing with my mind, my feelings. Or whatever it was doing. I wouldn't tolerate this nonsense. It was going to stop!

"I'm not afraid of you!" I yelled, belaying my feelings. "COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

If this was the result of the Kasimir thing, Viktoria was going to get more than an earful. Then, I would go find that Kasimir person and-

Suddenly, the light pulsed, and a strange voice spoke in a whisper.

_"Find me..."_

Then it was gone. The light, the voice, and the void vanished. Within minutes, all of them were only a memory.

* * *

I found myself sitting on the ground, staring at my knees. My head hung above them a few inches, and I was slouched forward like a drunken idiot. I held my hands in front of my face, pleased to see they were physical.

_At least I'm not in that void anymore. _

Relieved, I looked up, and stared at a deeply overcast sky. Rain gradually began pouring down, and the cool water dragged me back to reality. My drenched hair clung to my back and shoulders. My coat clung to me ungraciously like a needy child. Lightning flashed overhead in the clouds, followed by the heavy boom of thunder. Despite the weather, the temperature was thankfully warmer than the cosmodrome had been.

The clouds prevented me from seeing the sun. Most likely, it was either afternoon, or morning, judging by the weak light.

I leaned back, putting my hands on the ground for support. I sat there for a minute, trying to figure out what had happened.

That place, whatever it'd been, was incredibly eerie. I found myself bothered at just the memory of it. I didn't know what it meant. I wondered if that's what the fools saw when they were sucked into the Gersch device. Could it have been another dimension or realm? Viktoria had claimed the device had been given to her by someone who'd been trapped...where the evil was.

My eyes widened. Was that the place?

If so, it didn't surprise me that they might have thought it evil. That horrible feeling that welled up inside when I saw the light. It was enough to make anyone think it evil. It wouldn't surprise if that was the place Vika had spoken of.

Of course, winding up there had been an accident. The irony.

If that was the place of the 'evil', then it was the place of Samantha's power. That would explain why she'd been there. It didn't explain her own terror though. I sighed, maybe that was the part of her that didn't want the power...or something. This was getting weird.

If she was there...was that the place Richtofen and I were heading? That would be strange. I'd felt so...formless there.

_No,_ I decided. _It wasn't...something seemed off, and I can't place what._

My thoughts were interrupted by a whimper. I looked up to see Vormund slink over to me, his tail low. His eyes were wide, and he looked very nervous. I reached over and scratched his head, trying to be comforting.

"It's alright, Mundy. We basically teleported. Nothing to be scared of."

He perked up a little upon hearing my voice. His tail wagged hesitantly.

Had he seen the void? I shook my head at this single thought.

After a moment more, I turned my attention on the surrounding area. Around me were piles of rubble, grayish chunks of crap obscuring my vision of the landscape. The ground under my hands was rocky and uncomfortable, almost like gravel and sand. I sat forward and worked on standing. Albeit wobbly, I made it to my feet and peered into the strange field of rubble.

I felt a dull ache in the base of my skull and spots swarmed over my vision.

Ugh, I should have stood up more slowly!

I waited until it passed.

"Hallo?"

I wondered if the others were here. If Vormund was, there was a good chance of it.

I heard a noise behind me and turned towards it, nearly slipping on the wet, loose earth. Nikolai was sprawled on the ground on his back in a puddle, holding that stupid bottle of alcohol in the crook of his arm. I had the vague impression of an overturned beetle upon observing him.

Despite myself, I hurried over to him, dropping to my knees.

"Hey, Soviet," I snapped. "Are you alive?!" I shook his shoulders.

Just when I was about to check his pulse, he groaned, blinking open his eyes. He coughed a little, his eyes distant and dazed. Slowly, he looked at me, letting out a groan. I leaned back quickly, not wanting to smell that awful alcohol breath. In contrast, Vormund rushed over, tail wagging, and licked his face.

I decided not to let Mundy lick_ me_ anytime soon.

Nikolai grunted, "The fuck? That better not me third wife..."

Vormund sat back, panting and looking pleased with himself.

The Cossack groaned, draping an arm over his face.

He muttered, "ugh...this vodka give me such a terrible hangover."

I was already standing up, hurrying away. I began searching through the odd landscape of small rocks and large rubble. The rain smashed down, giving it all a silvery appearance. I saw the others collapsed upon the ground here and there, admist the debris. I stopped when I saw the familiar Wehrmacht uniform.

His hat lay nearby, and as I hurried towards him, I noticed he was already stirring.

Edward picked himself up slowly from the ground. His eyes blinked rapidly as he straightened to his full height. The rain spilled down his arrogant face, and glistened on his skin. His green eyes seemed brighter than normal. His hair was saturated and pinned to his head.

Like this, I thought he looked a strange combination of powerful... And human...so strangely human. He looked tired, older even. I may have imagined it, but I swore he looked more...powerful. His stance was tall, his shoulders straight, and his eyes looked less lost than before, more oriented on a goal. The insanity I saw there hadn't lessened in the slightest. It just seemed more reserved, waiting for the right minute to break free.

He was definitely a wretched, powerful man. I appreciated this entirely.

I stood before him. "Did you see it?" I demanded instantly.

He looked a little listless at first, then slowly, his eyes focused on my face.

"See what?" He asked, rubbing his neck with one gloved hand.

"The void..." I whispered. "And the red light."

"I saw darkness. I wondered if it was death."

He then massaged his temples, as though he had a headache.

I felt surprised. Was it just me then? That'd be weird.

"Where are we?"

For a long moment, he stood there, thinking. The rain poured around us. His outfit was soaked, stained. It was covered in all different kinds of organ bits, mud, and blood that slowly rinsed away.

I knew it'd take a lot more than a simple rain shower to wash it all free.

"I don't know where we are," he dropped his hands and finally said. "Or what happened."

Then, I heard a familiar bark. I glanced over to see Vormund rush up to me, his tail wagging happily. He stopped before me and I began to scratch his back. He shook off, as though to get rid of the rain, but it wasn't helping him.

"Hey doc! Get over here!" I heard Dempsey yell abruptly. "Hurry!"

"I guess we'd better find out what the American's problem is..." Richtofen said as if he'd rather not. He turned away and began walking. I followed.

I saw Tank sitting on the ground. Beside him, crouched down, was Takeo. Nikolai leaned against a piece of debris nearby, rubbing his forehead tiredly. I saw Dempsey's problem.

Viktoria Katayeva lay on the ground, her breathing harsh. I saw that the wound on her face had stopped bleeding. Despite this, it had turned a nasty shade of dark purple. Dark spider-web lines stretched from the wound down her face.

Vormund whined, settling down a few feet away. He lay his head on his paws.

Edward folded his arms and a small sadistic smile twisted his features.

Tank glared, his irritation evident. "What the fuck is happening to her?"

Vika's eyes locked on the doctor.

"She is _dying_...obviously," Richtofen said coldly, folding his arms. "Vell, more precisely, she vill become vone of zhe undead."

I felt a stab of icy satisfaction from that. It served her right for doing...whatever she'd done. And now we were stuck in this strange, forsaken place.

"Why hasn't this happened to us? We've taken plenty of hits."

"It seems, Dempsey zhat ve are immune. She is not. Zhat should be _simplistic_ enough for you to understand."

"Well, shit," Tank said, running a hand over his face. "So there's nothin' we can do?"

Richtofen shook his head. "Nein."

Viktoria closed her eyes.

Dempsey put a hand on her shoulder. I didn't understand why he acted like he owed her anything. I supposed he was just being a dumb, typical American.

"We'll stop those shitsacks for ya," he said.

"Thanks," she responded, her voice weak.

Edward rolled his eyes.

Vormund whined again. He must have known something was off.

The rain kept pounding and I watched with uncertainty. A flash of lightning filled the sky, and thunder rolled loudly once again. I was reminded of the storm that'd come around the time these four had entered my palace. An interesting time definitely. However, my thoughts cast even farther back in the annoying fashion that they so often did.

The last person I'd watched transform into a mindless, hungry monster had been... Someone important to me. Well, that was long ago. Still, it was a strange sort of feeling of nostalgia that washed away my vengeful contentment. I bit my lip and sighed, wishing I could be rid of certain thoughts forever.

Would this always

I kept my eyes on the woman, my interest piqued. The dark lines seemed to crawl further the wound, stretching down her neck now. It was so...strange looking. It was also riveting, in it's own way.

"How does it do zhat?" I whispered, feeling fascinated now.

Richtofen looked at me keenly. I met his wild, emerald gaze. I saw a twisted mixture of dark amusement and faint adoration. I guess he liked my curiosity on such matters. I made of a mental note of that, stopping the triumphant grin that threatened to break out on my face.

"Vhen zhe element first enters zhe bloodstream. Zhe body reacts to it, as vizh any infection, by sending in leukocytes to combat zhe invasion. However, on contact vizh zhe element, zhey become...converted into virus-like structures zhat are constantly decaying and breaking down. Undeath on a microscopic level...isn't it vunderbar?"

I saw the skin beginning to turn gray around the wound. This also spread.

Viktoria coughed violently. Dempsey still held her shoulder, but his other hand rested on a pistol he carried. I'd never seen him use it before. He'd never had the need.

Richtofen continued. "Zhe element and zhe infected cells start being pumped zhrough zhe pulmonary system, changing everyzhing it contacts into broken, decayed bits zhat vork in favor of zhe infection. Zhe flesh turns gray, zhe blood loses oxygen... Of course, it's all dependend on zhe host. Zhe element reacts diffently to different blood types and DNA strings a-"

"Shut it, Richtofen," Dempsey growled. "You're not helpin'."

I grabbed Edward's arm. "Keep talking." I said, shooting the Marine an annoyed look.

Edward grinned a little.

"Zhe body dies in a hyper-decayed state. Soon, zhe mind is consumed by zhe element, a perfect minion, waiting to be co-" he broke off. "Vell, I shouldn't_ have_ to explain zhe rest, _Dempshey_."

Dempsey glared back, a dark look on his face.

I let go of Richtofen, now consumed with thoughts.

I saw that Viktoria was breathing more laborously. Her eyes blinked and she went into a covulsion, flailing a little. She screeched in a way that grated in my mind, caught somewhere between life and death. I winced at the sharp noise, but was still transfixed by what I was witnessing. Tank seemed to try to hold her down in her spasm, but she was nearly gone.

Her entire skin was almost done changing to that pale color of fatality.

"Fascinating," Richtofen said.

I heard Nikolai's vodka bottle slosh noisily.

Then, she went still. The Marine let go of her, tense.

"Over so quickly...what a pity," the doctor said in German

Viktoria howled, her eyes opening.

To my surprise, they weren't glowing yellow-orange.

They were a harsh blood-red.

Like that light in the void.

Vormund began barking loudly and Dempsey jumped back, raising his pistol. However, Takeo beat him to the task. His katana whipped out, slicing her head off in one fluid motion as she tried to rise. Her zombiefied head hit the ground, gushing fresh blood onto the ground.

It stopped, staring at us listlessly. I gazed back. The unnatural light in its eyes was gone.

Vormund barked some more before it turned to pathetic whimpers.

"Goddamit!" Tank said. "That was fuckin' wrong!"

He scrambled to his feet, taking a few steps away. He leaned against one of the pieces of debris, looking into the sky.

The Samurai wiped his blade off on Vika's military jacket and sheathed it calmly. He looked at Richtofen as if nothing had happened. "I saw a light when we teleported here." He said. "It called to me... A great evil."

I blinked. "I saw zhat too."

"So I wasn't just dreamin' that?" Tank asked as he turned back towards us. He seemed to have regained himself rather quickly.

"I thought it was wodka," Nikolai informed us.

"I see..." Richtofen said softly.

"You saw it too," I hissed in German. "Didn't you? You lied."

He looked at me, and I couldn't read his expression. "Ja, I saw it. Does zhat please you?"

"Why'd you lie?" I demanded.

He closed his eyes and massaged his temples again. He seemed to struggle with a decision for a moment, and then his shoulders dropped an inch. He let out a weary sigh.

"I...will explain it later," he responded in our common language.

"What was it, though?" Dempsey asked.

"Obviously, it vas zhe_...being _zhat controls zhe undead. It seems zhat Samanzha has been usurped."

"How?" I questioned before anyone else could speak. I'd known something was off when she'd screamed.

"It seems zhis is now zhe future. Zhat vould have been time for Samanzha to lose her powers." Edward said, wiping rain from his forehead. "Apparently, zhe Kasimir Mechanism copied zhe function of zhe matter-transference device by diverting massive amounts of energy into time and space. I have a feeling ve are very far in time now. Farzher zhan ve have ever jumped before, zhough I do not have zhe precise time...perhaps fifty or sixty years? And before you ask_ vhere_ ve are, I'm uncertain to zhe answer."

"So what do we do now?" Dempsey asked moodily, water droplets pouring down his face as he watched us.

"First, ve must find out vhere ve are," Edward said. "Zhen, ve leave to get to our destination, of course. You do vant to take...out zhe undead, don't you? Unless I mistook you." His voice was biting.

"This is fucking crazy," Nikolai growled.

"Prepare to move out!" Richtofen said. "Hehe, _move_ out."

I grabbed his arm again, "I need to speak to you," I snapped.

I had a lot of things on my mind, of course, but I was beginning to feel that some things needed to be cleared up.

Edward gestured out towards the maze of broken rubble. "Shall we?" he said.

I snorted and nodded.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Dempsey glare at us.

"Stay, Vormund," I told my dog.

He wagged his tail a little, but didn't move.

I began to walk away. I heard the Nazi following behind me. The rain was still pouring and hadn't let up even slightly. My hair was thoroughly soaked and I could easily tell how messy it would be when it dried. It was a perplexing feeling. I felt around on my jacket over the pockets and, to my incredulity, my brush was there! I then remembered stuffing it into the coat before leaving the palace. I was going to have to remember to use it later.

I'd almost forgotten its existence in all that'd happened recently.

I wove through the debris, and the man following began whistling a tune that sounded like a march. After several minutes, the rubble field ended and I could see far out. The land sloped away downwards, and there was nothing but an endless desert that stretched into the distance. The only plant life seemed to be a few hardy, desert plants here and there.

It then occurred to me that the rubble chunks behind us were the pieces of the cosmodrome that had been pulled through the Kasimir Mechanism. What a powerful device!

I stopped, deciding this was good enough, and turned to face him.

I pulled a scowl onto my face. He raised an eyebrow at that, and stopped whistling.

"Alright, I think it's time you trusted me," I said. "It's time you were honest! Why'd you lie?"

He didn't hesitate when he spoke. "I lied because I wanted you to think it hadn't happened."

"What exactly did happen that you were trying to keep from me?!"

"We traveled through time and space. The entity known as the Aether reached out to our consciousness. This put us in a dream-like state until we awoke here. This happened because of its connection to me."

"What?"

"The Aether wants more...it's always wanted more!" His voice became frustrated. "It's never enough, never satisfied! Everything I do, is not good enough for it...for me."

I was still uncertain what he was trying to say. "The Aether. That's what we want right? You're speaking about it like it's..." I shook my head.

"Like it's a concious thing?" he laughed shrilly. "That's just _it_, Tanya! It_ is_ very conscious. It wants, it hungers, it feeds. We were so close to it, that if we'd somehow reached for it, it would have consumed us!" He shook his head, closing his eyes. "The voices were never mine," he laughed coldly. "What a revelation!"

"The voices came from the Aether," I whispered.

I'd been aware of his voices, but I'd thought they were just him, inside of himself. Over and over again. Similar to that mirror back at the palace that had mocked me. The one that'd paid the price for it.

_"Find me..." _this Aether had said.

"They always told me exactly what I needed to do," Richtofen whispered. "And now, they simply call to me. There's nothing left to do, it's already been done."

"By who...what?" I asked.

"I don't know..." he responded. "But the Aether...I _will _have it."

"Okay," I said, feeling my stomach tighten with a stab of bitterness. "Why am I left out of this?" That was what bothered me more than anything else.

He looked at me, eyes narrowing.

"And don't you dare lie to me again!" I hissed. "I noticed you've been referring to yourself. You never include _me _when you speak of the power to come."

He walked passed me. I followed his progress with my gaze. After he was a few feet away, he paused, looking out over the drenched desert landscape.

"I see. You want me to trust you?! Fine," he turned towards me. "It was my every intention, to take the power for myself. I was never going to let you in on it." His voice was harsh, but then it relaxed. "I would not have hurt you, though. I do not want to."

He hadn't realized, but he just had. And it hurt as much as any wound could have.

I blinked, my eyes burning with betrayal.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 20**_

DUN DUN DUN! OHMYGAAAAWD, ED, Y U DO THAT TO TANYA? (do you know that meme?) X,) I need to stop this stuff.

A couple things I want to say. First off, deserts _do_ get rain(that's how the very few plants that can survive on the meager amount grow!). They just don't get a lot. But when it does rain there, it pours! At least, that's what I've heard. Also, I alternate occasionally between Nikolai calling his vodka, 'wodka' or 'vodka'. It's a silly little thing I do because his accent makes it sound like he says wodka sometimes.

Okay, let's here those thoughts, if you have any about this chapter! *secretly hopes you do* 8D


End file.
